


Früher sagte man, Blut sei warm

by weberb



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles is smol, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Erik is tol, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weberb/pseuds/weberb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Angesicht des Untergangs der Zivilisation will Erik ein Herrenhaus ausrauben, um zumindest genug Nahrung zu bekommen, damit er genug Energie gegen die Zombies aufbringen kann. Nie hätte er damit gerechnet, dass ihn der letzte Bewohner überwältigt und sich danach Stück für Stück in sein Herz schleicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der süßliche Geruch wochenlanger Verwesung

●

 

 

  
Als das alles angefangen hatte, hatte Erik ein Glas Champagner in der einen und ein Lachshäppchen in der anderen Hand gehalten. Beides waren keine bevorzugten Waffen, um das eigene Leben zu retten und der schwarze Anzug sah zwar gut aus, aber mit der Bewegungfreiheit war es nicht so rosig.  
  
Es war ein ungünstiger Start gewesen und hätte der eine Securitykerl nicht noch in letzter Minute seine Waffe gezückt, wäre das Thema Apokalypse für Erik beendet gewesen, ehe es angefangen hatte.  
  
Seitdem hatte er viel gelernt. Zum einen, dass er so gut wie keine Kleider für die Wildnis hatte. Zum anderen, dass sein Nachbar sehr viel mehr Kinder gezeugt hatte, als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hatte.  
  
Aber die Zeiten hatten sich geändert.  
  
Früher war er gutverdienender Chef einer Maschinenbaufirma gewesen, die er selbst mit jungen Jahren übernommen hatte und sich damals tief in die Schulden geritten hatte.  
Und jetzt?  
Jetzt gerade wischte er sich eine Mischung von Blut und Dreck vom Gesicht, schulterte seinen braunen, abgegriffenen Rucksack und machte sich mit seinem Kanister auf an die Wasserstelle.  
Der Kanister selbst war an seinem Rucksack befestigt, denn in seiner rechten Hand befand sich das wichtigste: Sein Baseballschläger.  
  
Einer aus leichtem Metall, schwarzem Griff und früher war mal wohl ein Logo auf dem Schläger gewesen, aber die Zeit hatte die Farbe verblassen lassen.  
Davon mal abgesehen, dass das Hirn des Zombies daran klebte, der bis vor wenigen Minuten noch gelebt hatte.  
Jetzt lagen seine Überreste auf dem Waldboden und verrotteten dort. Falls Zombieleichen überhaupt verrotten konnten, so genau war sich Erik nicht und zwei Wochen waren keine Spanne, in der man solche Daten sammeln konnte.  
  
Überhaupt konnte er von Glück reden, dass er die zwei Wochen überlebt hatte. Ohne Strom, ohne Wasser...  
Die Welt war wieder ins Chaos gestürzt und sie versuchten alle, einfach nur zu überleben.  
  
Erik kam an einem kleinen Bach vorbei, das Wasser schmuddelig, aber es reichte, um sich den Dreck aus dem Gesicht zu waschen.  
Immerhin ist es kalt, dachte er, als er sich hinkniete und seine Hände in das kühle Nass tauchte. Es reichte ja nicht, dass die Welt unterging, nein, es musste auch noch eine Hitze herrschen, die jeden Gesunden auch noch dahinraffte.  
  
Bei dem Wetter Wasser her zu bekommen war eine Herausforderung, aber bis jetzt hatte noch niemand sonst Eriks Geheimvorrat entdeckt: ein alter Brunnen inmitten des Waldes.  
Er war tief drin, das Wasser musste er abkochen, aber seitdem es keine Möglichkeit mehr gab, frisches Wasser aus Supermärkten zu stehlen, hatte er das für sich entdeckt. Zwar vermisste er den prickelnden Geschmack frischen Sprudels auf seiner Zunge, vielleicht noch mit einer Scheibe Zitrone, aber das waren Gedanken, die er sich für gewöhnlich nicht erlaubte.  
  
Denn wenn man erst mal darüber nachdachte, was man alles vermisste, wie sich ein saftiges Steak zwischen den Zähnen machte, wie gut eine frische Mango schmeckte, dann würde man diese Dinge begehren.  
Und nach zwei Wochen waren die meisten Güter aus den Supermärkten weg oder verschimmelt. Das, was noch blieb, waren Sachen wie Kapern und bevor Erik anfing, Kapern zu essen, würde er verhungern.  
So einfach war das.  
  
Er trocknete seine Hände an seiner Jeans und richtete sich auf. Gut.  
Die Bäume hielten die Sonne fern und um sich herum hörte er nichts verdächtiges knacken.  
Heute würde er sich etwas tiefer in den Wald hereinwagen und hoffen, dass man auf der anderen Seite wieder hinauskam. So gut sein Versteck auch war, eine kleine Höhle im Wurzelwerk eines riesigen, alten Baumes – er musste weiter.  
  
Er brauchte ein Auto, eine Waffe und am besten ein Radio, damit er sobald wie möglich hier raus konnte.  
Immerhin war die Wahrscheinlichkeit verschwindend gering, dass die ganze Welt stillstand, irgendwo musste das Militär noch funktionieren, irgendwo musste es Sicherheitszonen geben. Und die würde er finden.  
  
  


 

●

  
  
  
  
Der Brunnen war so gut wie leer, es hatte noch für ein paar Schlucke gereicht. Scheiße. Er hatte damit gerechnet, wenigstens noch über den Tag zu kommen, aber die Hitze hatte ihm den Garaus gemacht.  
  
Es war noch früh, immerhin und Erik strich seinen Plan komplett und wagte sich an einer Seite aus dem Wald heraus, immer den Baseballschläger fest umgriffen. Gestern hatte er hier Häuser stehen sehen, große Villen, die von hohen Zäunen umgeben waren.  
Er hatte sie eigentlich noch etwas beobachten wollen, hatte sehen wollen, ob sich die noblen Besitzer hinter den zugezogenen Fenstern bewegten, aber er hatte jetzt keine Zeit mehr. Wasser war rar, wahrscheinlich würde er in den Garagen vollgetankte Autos finden und das war es wert.  
  
Immerhin konnte er noch bis zum Beginn der Dämmerung abwarten. Dann schwang er sich über den Zaun der größten Villa und machte sich auf den Weg durch den riesigen Garten.  
  
Das Ding war: Erik war noch nie irgendwo eingebrochen.  
  
Wahrscheinlich musste man Mitglied in einer Jugendgang sein und Tankstellen ausgeraubt, Autos zerkratzt und Kindern die Süßigkeiten geklaut haben, um so etwas zu können, aber Erik war nie Teil von so etwas gewesen und hatte bis jetzt immer geglaubt, dass das eigentlich so ganz gut gewesen war.  
Wie gesagt.  
Bisher.  
  
Jetzt fühlte er sich ziemlich dämlich, wie er sich mit seinem Rucksack anschlich, immer im Schatten der hoch gewachsenen Buchsbäume, am imposanten Brunnen vorbei, der leider nicht mehr sprudelte und dann am Pool vorbei, in dem sich sogar noch Wasser befand- und ein oben treibender Körper in Dienstbotenuniform.  
Also konnte man nicht mehr darin schwimmen, wunderbar.  
  
Er zuckte nicht mit der Wimper. Die Tage waren lang gewesen, er hatte Körper wie Schäfchen gezählt und irgendwann versiegte der Schockfaktor. Irgendwann hatte man sich an das Grauen der Welt gewöhnt und konnte es  ausblenden.  
  
Das Gras war weich unter seinen Schuhen, die Hauswand rau und als er herum ging, war er fast schon geschockt, dass Einbrechen offenbar so einfach war.  
Das Fenster stand offen.  
Es stand einfach offen und wäre das ein Film gewesen, hätte jetzt dramatische Musik eingesetzt. Nein, oder? Das...  Erik umgriff seinen Baseballschläger fester. Das konnte nicht so einfach sein, niemals.  
  
Ziemlich sicher war das eine Falle, aber wo kam er sonst noch so einfach an das ran, was sich hier in dem Haus befand? Und es befand sich verdammt viel darin, sonst wäre es nicht so riesig und an allen Ecken und Kanten mit einem Zaun abgesichert.  
  
Erik zögerte. Entweder er ging hier rein und nahm damit das Risiko in Kauf, direkt ins Messer zu laufen oder aber er zog sich wieder zurück und verdurstete.  
Wie viele Mitarbeiter konnte die Villa zu ihren besten Zeiten schon gehabt haben?  
20? Mehr?  
Wenn sie nicht alle auf einem Haufen waren, könnte Erik sie noch überwältigen und hey, vielleicht war in der Küche schon so viel Wasser, dass er gar nicht mehr zurück musste...  
  
Es war leichtsinnig, es war absolut bescheuert, aber das war vieles gewesen, was er in den letzten Tagen getan hatte. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, stemmte sich hoch und krabbelte durch das Fenster in die weiß geflieste Küche, die mehr gekostet hatte als sein Auto.  
Das war... gelinde gesagt Wahnsinn. Für einen Moment stand ihm einfach der Mund offen, während er sich von einer Seite zur anderen umsah. Weißer Marmor, keine weißen, einfachen Fliesen, so wie er zuerst gedacht hatte.  
  
In der Mitte des riesigen Raumes war der Herd. Oder eher gesagt die Empore, auf der das Essen von den Bürgerlichen für die zubereitet wurde, die Kochen schon längst als zu niedere Tätigkeit sahen.  
Vielleicht hätte er hier einbrechen sollen, als noch alles gut gewesen war, dann hätte er sich etwas kochen lassen und wäre mit dem Essen freiwillig ins Gefängnis gegangen.  
  
Alles war sauber, alles war wie geleckt. Und in der Ecke- der Kühlschrank.  
Nein, nicht nur einer.  
Zwei.  
Zwei riesige Kühlschränke mit Doppeltür, denn wenn man reich war, brauchte man automatisch viel mehr zu essen.  
  
Erik ging langsam hin, achtete darauf, keinen unnötigen Lärm zu veranstalten und öffnete die Tür, hoffte nicht zu viel.  
  
Als ihm tatsächlich Kälte und Licht entgegen schlugen, blieb ihm der Atem weg. Strom! Das Ding hatte Strom!  
Irgendwie mussten die reichen Arschgeigen ein Notstromaggregat im Keller haben, das den Kühlschrank hier immer noch versorgte, wahrscheinlich um den Kaviar kalt zu halten, falls mal ein Blitz einschlug oder sonst was.  
  
Erik sah hinter sich über seine Schulter, nichts.  
Ha.  
Nichts sprach dagegen, wirklich gar nichts. Da war Käse.. eingepackte Wurst und oh Gott, war das eine Mango? Kaltes Wasser? Sein Gehirn war so gut auf Zombiegeräusche geprägt, er hätte es mitbekommen, wenn sich ihm jemand genähert hätte, definitiv. Aber das, das war der Himmel. Ohne Kontrolle schlug Erik bei den Lebensmitteln zu, genoss jede Sekunde, die seine Geschmacksknospen Kontakt mit dem Essen.  
Jede.  
Bis auf die letzte.  
  
Er hörte nichts, gar nichts- auf ein Mal durchzuckten starke Stromwellen seinen Körper, sorgten dafür, dass sich alle Muskeln kontrahierten und er umfiel, wie ein verdammter Stein. Erik wollte schreien, wollte sich wehren, aber sein Kiefer war zu, sein Körper im Zucken und im Krampfen gefangen.  
Nichts konnte er tun, außer hier zu liegen, außer dem heißen Schmerz des Stroms ausgeliefert zu sein wie eine Kakerlake unter dem Schuhe des Riesen.  
  
Scheiße Scheiße Scheiße! Warum hatte er nicht besser aufgepasst? Geleitet von seiner Gier hatte er einfach alles ignoriert, was er jemals gelernt hatte! Wunderbar!  
Dann konnte man ihm gleich den Untoten zum Fraß vorwerfen.  
  
Als der Strom nachließ, ließ auch sein Bewusstsein nach und obwohl er sich wieder bewegen konnte, war er zu schwach dafür. Seine Augen schlossen sich einfach, sein Kopf sackte zur Seite.  
Ich darf nicht einschlafen, war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er weg war.

 

 

●

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ola! Das hier ist ein riesiges Projekt, das ich für Pluralis majestatis zum Geburstag begonnen habe. Es ist noch nicht fertig, aber besteht momentan aus 30k Wörtern, wird noch sukzessive mit Kapiteln erweitert. Im Moment so das, an was ich primär schreibe.  
> Würde mich freuen, falls es irgendjemandem gefällt :) Nur so viel: Es wird angedeutes rape geben später, gore natürlich (das geht bei Zombies kaum ohne) und character death, aber keine major character.


	2. Der Junge, in dessen Augen der Himmel leuchtete

●

 

 

Erik erwachte mit Fesseln an seinem Handgelenk und seinen Füßen. Ganz klassisch also.  
Wer immer ihn gefangen genommen hatte, war wohl entweder ein Superschurke, der sich an einen Kodex halten musste oder aber er war jemand, der einfach nur gerne Krimis sah.

„Mh“, nuschelte er, als er gerade wieder fähig war, seine Lippen zu bewegen.  
„Was...“

Ganze Sätze waren noch nicht drin. Erik blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis sich seine Augen an das helle Licht gewöhnten und sah sich um.  
Immer noch die Küche, immer noch der helle Marmor und die Sonne, die durch die großen Fenster direkt in seine Augen schien. Fantastisch.

Und ihm gegenüber, eine Pistole in der Hand: Ein Junge.  
Gut, vielleicht kein Junge mehr, sondern ein junger Mann, aber er sah immer noch verdammt jung aus. Braune, lockige Haare, helle Haut und ein Gesicht, das klar machte, dass er in seinem Leben noch nicht viel gesehen hatte.  
Er war klein, saß auf einem Stuhl ihm gegenüber und in seiner anderen Hand hatte er ein Buch, das er bis eben noch gelesen hatte. Auch schön: Mit einem Buch in der Hand warten, bis der Feind wieder aufgewacht war.  
Stilvoll.

„Wo bin ich?“

Er hatte Sonnensprossen in seinem Gesicht, überall. Ging er überhaupt an die Sonne? So weiß wie er war sicher nicht.  
Und seine Augen... das war das Erstaunlichste an ihm. Sie stachen hervor, stachen als einziges hervor aus dieser grauen, farblosen Welt, die Erik kennengelernt hatte. Das helle Blau schnellte wie ein Pfeil durch seinen Körper.

„Sie sind hier eingebrochen, normalerweise sollte man so etwas als guter Einbrecher wissen.“

Seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig und man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er das hier noch nicht gemacht hatte. Geiseln nehmen.  
Machte man das auch in Kindergangs? Erik hatte viel verpasst in seinem Leben, aber der Junge hier offensichtlich auch. Vielleicht konnte er sich ja noch einer Gang anschließen, er ging locker als 16 durch, das klappte schon irgendwie.

„Ja, weil ich im Moment absolut nichts anderes zu tun habe, als mir die Straßennamen und Nummern anzusehen, bevor ich mich auf die Suche nach etwas zu Essen begebe.“

Warum stach er ihn nicht einfach ab? Das wäre doch das einfachste. Wahrscheinlich müsste er ihn nur auch verbrennen oder in den Pool werfen, damit er sonst niemanden anlockte, aber das dürfte doch irgendwie machbar sein. Wenn er wollte zumindest. Und gerade sah es so aus, als ob genau da der Fehler war.  
Sein Blick zuckte immer mal wieder zu der Pistole in der Hand, aber er sah genau so schnell auch wieder weg.

„Warum bunkerst du überhaupt das ganze Essen hier? Irgendwann geht der Strom sowieso aus und dann sitzt du hier inmitten einer riesigen Villa, komplett alleine. Super Plan, wirklich. Grandios.“

Der Junge sah ihm nicht in die Augen, vermied es generell, ihn anzusehen. Mit seinem rechten Bein wippte er nervös hin und her.

„Das hatten wir noch hier, ich bunkere gar nichts.“

Nicht überzeugend, wirklich. Er saß hier auf einem Haufen Geld, Essen und wahrscheinlich Waffen. Wenn erst mal bekannt war, was es hier alles zu holen gab und dass niemand mehr hier war, um es zu verteidigen, würden die Massen hier einfallen.  
Tot oder untot.  
Völlig egal.

„Wo ist der Rest von deiner Familie?“, fragte Erik im leichten Plauderton, während er hinter seinem Rücken versuchte, die Hände aus den Schlingen der Fesseln zu befreien. Was aber ehrlich gesagt echt beschissen funktionierte.  
Bei seinem Glück war der Junge ein begnadeter Segler und hatte alle Knoten drauf, die es gab. Und noch ein paar Eigenkreationen.

Und wenn er seiner Gnade ausgeliefert war, musste Eirk wenigstens irgendwie gut Wetter machen, damit er ihn laufen ließ. Er hätte dann immer noch nichts zu trinken, aber er hatte eben etwas von dem Sprudel gehabt und dann würde er eben in den anderen Villen noch nachsehen.  
Das... das ginge schon.  
Auch wenn die Sonne schon beachtlich tief stand.

„Was ist Ihr Name?“

Er ging absolut nicht auf seine Frage ein, sein Kiefer verkrampft, seine ganze Pose unnatürlich.  
Für das hier war er einfach viel zu jung.

„Erik. Lehnsherr, wenn du es genau wissen willst. An deiner Stelle würde ich die Pistole weglegen, sobald du mich erschießt, wissen alle von den walkern genau, wo du bist.“

Das nervöse Zucken in seiner Miene entging Erik nicht und er wusste, dass er einen Nerv getroffen hatte.  
Langsam ließ er Junge die Waffe sinken, das Metall klackerte leise gegen den Steinfußboden.

„Da war sowieso keine Munition drin“, murmelte er leise.

Also hatte er ihn doch nicht umnieten wollen?  
Was denn nun?  
Konnte er sich auch mal entscheiden? Erik wollte aufseufzen, wollte seine Augen nach hinten rollen, bis sie wieder in seinem Gehirn waren. Er war eben nicht erwachsen, er war nur ein Junge, der zufällig im Besitz von einer Waffe war. In der Zombieapokalypse.

„Super Plan. Vielleicht kannst du mich ja mit dem Griff k.o. schlagen, aber wer weiß, ob das so direkt beim ersten Mal klappt.“

Konnten sie jetzt einfach aufhören mit dieser Scheiße? Er ließ ihn frei, Erik verpisste sich, Ende. Und bis dahin würde er ihm einfach sagen, wie beschissen sein Plan war, um seine Motivation noch weiter zu ruinieren. War ein guter Plan.

„Wo kommen Sie hier? Wie... wie sieht es da draußen aus?“

Seine Stimme zitterte leicht, so als traute er sich kaum, die Worte auszusprechen. So wie er nämlich aussah, hatte er keinen Fuß nach draußen gesetzt und hatte die letzten Tage damit verbracht, sich im Haus zu verbarrikadieren und von dem Essen zu leben, das hier war.  
Nur irgendwann würde auch das alle sein und dann würde der Junge jämmerlich verrecken, falls nicht vorher jemand hier einbrach und ihn umbrachte. Ohne Munition waren Waffen auch zum Verteidigen nicht geeignet.

„Da draußen? Katastrophe. Alles ist runtergekommen, man bekommt nichts mehr zu essen in den Supermärkten, weil alles überrannt wurde. Die Walker ziehen durch die Straßen, zum Teil in riesigen Horden, die alles töten, was ihnen im Weg kommt.  
Oh und ich hab den Geruch von Verwesung vergessen, der überall in der Luft liegt, sobald sich einer von denen nähert, aber den kannst du natürlich nicht kennen.“

Zu Eriks Überraschung schüttelte der Junge den Kopf. Er war blasser geworden, wodurch die grauen Augenringe noch mehr in Erscheinung traten.  
„Ich weiß, wovon Sie reden“, sagte er leise.  
„Der Geruch ist immer da, so anders als alles, was man kennt. Man weiß nicht ob man brechen oder weinen möchte, man ist sich nur der Tatsache sicher, dass es aufhören soll, diese Mischung aus süßlichem Gestank, Blut und faulem Fleisch.“

Das war erstaunlich akkurat... sehr erstaunlich.

„Wie heißt du, Junge?“

„Ich bin Charles. Charles Xavier.“

Irgendwie regte sich bei dem Namen Xavier etwas. Ein kleiner Teil seines Gehirns, der für die unnötigen Informationen aus der Vergangenheit zuständig war. Irgendein reicher Kerl, irgendeine Firma... So genau wusste er es nicht, aber man kannte die Xaviers, man wusste, dass sie reich waren und ab und zu hatten sie sich im Rampenlicht gezeigt.  
Also früher, als Brian Xavier noch gelebt hatte, als er dann bei einem Unfall gestorben war natürlich nicht mehr.

„Gut, Charles. Ich schlage dir was vor. Du lässt mich frei, ich verziehe mich wieder und du kannst das Haus wieder für dich–“

Noch im Satz wurde er unterbrochen von einem Kreischen. Naja, kein richtiges Kreischen, eher eine Mischung mit ein bisschen Stöhnen und Seufzen.  
Das unverwechselbare Geräusch eines Walkers und es kam genau von oben. Schlurfende Schritte konnte er jetzt auch ausmachen, jetzt da er besser hörte und so wie es schien, befand sich der Walker genau über ihnen.  
Ein Stockwerk höher.

„Charles?“, fragte er leise, seine Stimme gesenkt. Wenn einer da war, konnten immer mehr da sein. Und wenn sie es irgendwie geschafft hatten, in das Haus einzudringen, dann mussten sie sich beeilen, hier raus zu kommen. Er hatte die ganze Wissenschaft dahinter noch nicht raus, aber Zombies zogen andere an, das hieß sie waren hier nicht sicher.

Aber der Junge verzog keine Miene, er saß genau so auf dem Stuhl wie vorher, keine panische Reaktion, nichts.

„Das ist meine Mutter.“

„... Was?“

„Das da oben. Sie wollten wissen, wo meine Familie ist. Meine Mutter ist in ihrem Zimmer eingesperrt, mein Stiefvater in der Bar im Keller und mein Stiefbruder in dem Badezimmer im zweiten Stock.“

Das... oh. Das erklärte einiges, auch wieso noch so viel Essen da war für nur eine Person, die hier lebte.

„Ich schlage Ihnen einen Deal vor. Ich muss nach oben, ich brauche etwas von oben, aber dafür müsste ich an meiner Mutter vorbei. Sie helfen mir, sie zu... eliminieren, ich besorge mir, was ich brauche. Sie bekommen dafür Essen aus meinem Kühlschrank.“

Das war gar kein so schlechter Deal, wenn Erik darüber nachdachte. Ein Zombie, einer. Wie schwer konnte das schon sein? Sein Baseballschläger war hier, er hatte eine gute Trefferquote, das war fast schon einfach.  
Und danach kam er hier raus ohne großartige Probleme, sogar mit Essen. Wenn er schon starb, wollte er vorher noch mal Parmesan essen.

„Einverstanden. Aber nur, wenn du mich Erik nennst, wir sind über den Punkt hinaus, an dem uns Höflichkeit weitergebracht hat.“

Charles zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern.

„Wenn das dein einziges Problem ist… Erik.“

Es war irgendwie seltsam, mal wieder seinen eigenen Namen ausgesprochen zu hören. In der ganzen Zeit, in der er jetzt schon alleine war, hatte er mit niemandem mehr zusammen gearbeitet, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit.  
Alle, die er gekannt hatte, waren tot, restlos alle und niemand erinnerte sich mehr an seinen Namen.

Und er, hier… Charles sagte ihn mit einer unglaublichen Leichtigkeit, es schien, als ob er gar nicht darüber nachdachte, das Wort zu benutzen. Er tat es einfach, so wie man atmete, wie man blinzelte und für Erik war es ein kleines Stück Normalität, das er wieder bekam.  
So wie Wasser aus der Flasche oder Käse.  
Und sein Herz entkrampfte sich kaum merklich.

„Und du killst mich nicht, sobald ich dich freilasse? Ich… ich frage nur noch mal.“

Er zückte sein Messer und ging hinter ihn, setzte es an die Fesseln an.

„Naja erstens Mal kannst du mich einfach abstechen. Und zweitens glaubt man es kaum, aber ich halte mein Wort.“

Er war ein Ehrenmann. Also bevor er im Wald gelebt und dreckiges Wasser aus Brunnen trank. Oh und bevor er mal angefangen hatte Zombies zu ermorden.  
Das erste Mal war aber wirklich schwer gewesen. Er hatte direkt in ihre Augen gesehen und vor der Wahl gestanden.  
Schlagen oder sterben.  
Und auch wenn sie irgendwie keine Menschen waren… so waren es trotzdem menschliche Augen, die ihn fixierten. Zwar starr, irre, aber es waren noch die selben Augen, die er gekannt hatte und das hatte es verdammt schwer gemacht.

Erik fühlte, wie die Fesseln von ihm abfielen und er rieb sich über seine Handgelenke, die von den Seilen rot aufgescheuert waren.  
Gut.  
„Okay, der Plan. Erstens Mal machst du alle Fenster zu, egal wie warm es hier drin ist. Ich brauche meinen Baseballschläger und dann besorgen wir, was für dich so wichtig ist.“

Gold? Diamanten?  
Es musste irgendetwas verdammt wertvolles sein, wenn er dafür sein Leben riskierte und Erik wusste noch nicht, ob der Junge einfach nur dämlich oder zu jung war.  
Aber gut, er bekam dafür, was er brauchte, vielleicht sogar ein bisschen mehr und dann würde er wieder abziehen.

„Okay.“

Er schloss das Fenster, hielt seine Pistole weiterhin umklammert, in seiner anderen war das lächerlich kleine Taschenmesser.

„Und du nimmst das hier“, sagte Erik und ging zu dem Messerblock, nahm das größte Hinaus und drückte es ihm in die Hand.  
„Wenn sich irgendwas bewegt, was nicht ich bin, rammst du es demjenigen mit voller Wucht zwischen die Augen. Oder ins Auge, geht einfacher.“

Charles sah so aus, als ob er kotzen musste bei dem Gedanken daran, aber er nickte und umklammerte den Griff des Messers mit seinen weißen Fingern fest.

„Dann bitte. Auf gehts.“

 

 

●

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin ein bisschen nachlässig, was das Posten angeht, es tut mir leid!  
> Ich hoffe ihr hattet alle schöne Weihnachten!


	3. Wertverlust der weißen Perlen

●

  
  
  
  
Während sie vor dem Zimmer warteten, die leisen Geräusche aus dem Inneren hörten, fiel Erik erst Mal auf, wie klein Charles eigentlich war. Sicher, er war jünger als er und hatte vielleicht mal grade einen Schulabschluss, wenn es hoch kam, aber… dennoch. In seinem Alter war Erik größer geworden, das wusste er aber definitiv.  
  
„Bereit?“, fragte er leise, schob seine Ärmel hinunter. Falls etwas passierte, gab es wenigstens noch die Barriere von Stoff, die die Zähne abhalten würde für einen kurzen Moment. Wenn er irgendwas gelernt hatte, dann dass jedes kleine Fünkchen Hilfe ihm in den entscheidenden Momenten das Leben retten konnte.   
  
Als keine Antwort kam und Erik neben sich sah, musste er sich eingestehen, dass Charles sich bis jetzt wacker gehalten hatte. Bis jetzt hatte man ihm nicht angemerkt, dass er Angst hatte, dass er nichts lieber tun wollte als wegrennen, aber in diesem Moment, in dem sie dann vor der Tür standen, da konnte er diese Gefühle nicht mehr verstecken.  
Sein Gesicht war kreidebleich, Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn und sie waren noch nicht mal drinnen. Er sah genau so aus, wie er sich am Anfang von der ganzen Scheiße gefühlt hatte, genau so unsicher.   
  
„Charles.“   
  
Erik legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter, damit er ihn ansah. Seine eigene Hand zitterte ein kleines bisschen, aber das tat sie schon seit Wochen. Wenn man permanent angespannt war, wenn man permanent um sein Leben fürchten musste, dann hinterließ das seine Spuren.  
  
„Das sind keine Menschen mehr. Sie ist gestorben, als sie gebissen wurde. Okay? Es dauert nicht lange.“  
  
Der Junge nickte nur, kaum überzeugt, aber es brachte nichts. Wenn sie das hier wirklich durchziehen wollten, dann mussten sie es auch tun.  
Er sah zu Erik, steckte den Schlüssel in das Schloss der Tür und… mit einem leisen Klicken drehte er ihn um.   
  
Erik selbst schob Charles hinter sich, er sollte Abstand zu ihm halten, selbst mit dem Messer in der Hand. Erst dann umfasste er mit seinen Fingern das kühle Metall der Klinke und drückte sie nach unten.  
  
Die Tür schwang auf und einen kurzen Moment war Ruhe.   
  
Denn sie brauchte einen Moment, um sie zu sehen. Und erst dann, dann stoppte sie ihren ziellosen Weg durch den Raum, nur um auf sie beide zuzukommen.  
Die Gier nach Blut und nach Fleisch war in ihrem Gesicht, die Perlenkette und das Kleid hingen an ihrem halb verwesten Körper. Es war wohl mal weiß gewesen, ein schönes Kleiderstück, aber der Tod stand ihr ausgesprochen schlecht.   
Die Knochen standen teilweise hervor, die Augen waren in den Höhlen zurückgetreten und das blonde Haar war nur noch büschelweise vorhanden.  
  
Erik ließ sie etwas näher kommen, holte schwungvoll aus und zack. Das Geräusch eines explodierenden Schädels hatte er in den letzten Wochen kennen und mögen gelernt. Zuerst brach der Knochen, natürlich.  
Sobald der Schläger das harte Material durchschlagen hatte, vorzugsweise an der Schläfe, ging es los. Das Gehirn an sich war weich, aber voller Blut und da war noch Liquor und alles zusammen spritzte wie in einer Fontäne durch die Gegend. Man musste nur aufpassen, nicht direkt daneben zu stehen, aber es ging eigentlich nicht, damit man gar nichts abbekam.  
Und dann… Ruhe.  
  
Kein Stöhnen mehr, keine Gewalt.  
Nichts.  
  
Erik atmete ein wenig schwerer als noch vorhin, aber er war so was von froh, dass hier drin nur einer war. Er strich sich das Blut von der Wange und drehte sich um.  
Kein Charles?   
Oh, doch. Weiter hinten, er hatte sich über einen Blumenkübel gebeugt und übergab sich krampfhaft, das Würgen trocken. Sein Rücken, sein Brustkorb spannte sich an, die Muskelstränge deutlich sichtbar unter seinem Cardigan.   
  
Erik ging zu ihm, unsicher, was man machen sollte. Seine Haare waren nicht so lang, also musste er sie nicht aus dem Gesicht halten, oder? Eine Hand zwischen die Schulterblätter legen reichte vielleicht?  
Immerhin wollte er es sich nicht vorstellen, wie es war, in der Situation zu sein… und selbst hier, in diesen Momenten, mussten sie ihre Menschlichkeit bewahren. Das war das einzige, was sie von diesen Kreaturen unterschied.  
  
„Schau nicht hin.“   
  
Kein schöner Anblick. Als Erik das das erste Mal gesehen hatte, war es ihm auch hoch gekommen. Charles schüttelte den Kopf und wischte sich über den Mund. Seine Augen waren rot, seine Wangen feucht, aber er spuckte einfach ein letztes Mal in den Blumenkübel, bevor er sich aufrichtete.  
  
„Bringen wir es hinter uns.“  
  
Sie gingen um den Körper vorbei durch eine Tür, durch eine kleine Halle und dann waren sie in… einer Bibliothek? Erik hatte eher einen Safe erwartet, einen großen, gepanzerten Raum, aber das... das war nur eine große Bibliothek, in der sich die Bücher bis zur Decke stapelten.  
  
Charles ging schnurstracks auf den Schreibtisch zu, öffnete die Schubladen und packte Dinge in den Rucksack, den er mitgebracht hatte. Erik konnte nicht genau sehen, was es war, aber es waren nicht viele.  
Nur das letzte konnte er genauer sehen: Ein Buch, für das er noch extra auf die Leiter geklettert war, um es aus dem Regel zu holen.  
  
„Ein Buch? Ist das dein Ernst?“  
  
Nicht, dass Erik nicht gerne gelesen hätte. Er hatte die Worte verschlungen, hatte sich mit der Literatur von Deutschland, Russland auseinander gesetzt. Fast alle großen Werke kannte er.  
Aber das war früher gewesen.  
Jetzt war eine andere Zeit.   
  
„Ja. Problem damit?“   
  
Er stopfte es auch noch in seinen Rucksack, so als ob er für einen Schulausflug packte. Trotzig sah er ihn an, mit diesem Blick, der ihn herausforderte. So nach dem Motto ich zeige dir, dass ich es kann.   
Aber das Leben draußen war keine Herausforderung. Entweder man schaffte es oder man starb.  
  
„Du kommst mit mir.“  
  
Er konnte es selbst kaum fassen, als er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Wann war denn der Entschluss bitte in seinem Hirn entstanden? Er mochte den Jungen irgendwie, ja. Er hatte ihn immerhin nicht getötet, nicht verstümmelt und er gab ihm Essen ab. Aber der Weg mit ihm würde es viel langsamer machen, viel gefährlicher.  
Und trotzdem konnte er den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass ein Walker ihn erwischte, dass das Leben in seinen blauen Augen erlischte.  
Und er wollte noch sehr viel öfter hören, wie er seinen Namen sagte.  
  
„Was? Wie?! Ich? Wer hat behauptet, dass ich das überhaupt will?“  
  
„Sei kein Idiot. Ich habe bis jetzt draußen überleben können und du siehst aus, als ob du zum bowlen gehst. Du hast mein Leben ein Mal verschont, jetzt bin ich dran.“   
  
Er steckte eine Hand in die Hosentasche und sah ihn an. Überzeugend. So als dulde er keine Widerrede.  
Das ganze war nicht ganz so uneigennützig wie es schien. Alleine durchschlagen war nervenaufreibend, vor allem wenn er schlief war er komplett nutzlos... und der Junge hier war vielleicht nicht muskulös, aber er schien intelligent zu sein.  
  
„Aber bevor wir gehen, sollten wir ausnutzen, was ihr hier alles habt. Strom, Wasser... Und dann brechen wir auf. Durch die Geräusche werden andere Walker angelockt und ich habe erst gestern eine große Gruppe gesehen, die ungefähr in diese Richtung hier unterwegs ist.“   
  
Charles rang mit seinem Stolz, das konnte er von hier aus noch sehen. Er wollte ihn abweisen, wollte das alleine schaffen, aber er musste wissen, dass er das kaum konnte. Draußen war es anders als hier drinnen. Gefährlicher, unberechenbarer.  
  
„Du bist ein Einbrecher und ein Dieb“, sagte er leise.  
„Und wohl meine einzige Chance. Meinetwegen, aber bild dir bloß nichts darauf ein.“   
  
„Wunderbar. Und jetzt die wichtige Frage: Was habt ihr Nettes in eurer Garage stehen?“  
  
  
  


●

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es wird übrigens noch ziemlich dark später. Ich meine es ist Zombietime, natürlich sind die Menschen auch alle noch verrückt!


	4. Der militante Retter der Kakteen

●

  
  
  
  
Erik liebte das Gefühl von PS unter seinem Arsch. Er war früher immer gerne mit schnellen Autos gefahren und heute war das auch nicht anders, weswegen es jammerschade gewesen war, den Lamborghini in der Garage stehen zu lassen.  
Er hatte den fucking Lambo stehen lassen müssen.  
Den Lambo! Dabei hatte sein glänzend polierter Lack ihm ins Gesicht gelacht!  
Diese Apokalypse ruinierte ihm auch alles.  
  
Aber auch er musste einsehen, dass der Jeep die bessere Wahl gewesen war. Weniger Spritverbrauch, mehr Ladefläche und der Motor war auch leiser. Es schien, als ob die Xaviers eine ganze Menge Sachen gehortet hatten, da waren Kanister mit Benzin, Ersatzreifen...  
Sobald sie hier mal weg waren, war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis jemand versuchen würde, sie auszurauben.  
  
Aber hey, dafür waren die Waffen gut, die sie hatten.  
  
Es war perfekt. Das mulmige Gefühl verschwand, das sich eingestellt hatte, als Charles sich entschieden hatte mitzukommen.  
Sie ergänzten sich gut. Erik war der Schlägertyp und Charles brachte Schokolade zum Kampf, um ihn zu stärken. Besser ging es nicht.  
  
Sie hatten eingepackt, was nur reingepasst hatte. Schlafsack, Batterien, Taschenlampen. Eigentlich alles, was Erik in der letzten Zeit gebraucht, aber nicht bekommen hatte.  
Oh und Essen. Verdammt gutes Essen. Charles hatte sogar Eis in der Tiefkühltruhe gefunden, echtes Ben und Jerrys, das Eriks Geschmacksknospen lahm gelegt hatte, als er es gekostet hatte. Orgasmus des Mundes.  
  
„Wie alt bist du eigentlich?“, fragte Erik, als sie leise über die Landstraße tuckerten, das Licht aus. Sie konnten nicht zu schnell fahren, weil das zu laut gewesen wäre und Radio war als Ablenkung auch nicht drin. Das ständige Rauschen erinnerte sie nur daran, dass sie alleine waren, dass es niemanden mehr gab, der Musik spielte, um sie bei der Fahrt zu unterhalten.  
  
„17. Aber ich müsste nächste Woche Geburtstag haben, also... wenn ichs bis dahin noch schaffe. Und... und du?“   
Charles hatte die Beine angezogen und es sich auf dem Beifahrersitz bequem gemacht. Er schien zu spüren, dass die Zeit des gemütlichen Verbarrikadierens vorbei war, dass sie ab jetzt um das nackte Überleben kämpften. Aber für diese paar Minuten wollte er noch so tun, als ob alles okay war.  
  
„Ich bin 26.“   
  
Es waren noch nicht mal zehn Jahre dazwischen, aber Erik fühlte sich Jahrzehnte älter. Bei dem Aussehen von Charles war das aber auch wirklich nicht schwer.  
  
„Echt? Mh“, kam die Antwort leise vom Beifahrersitz.   
„Was hast du vorher gemacht? Hattest du einen Job? Eine Freundin oder so?“  
  
Es war nur Smalltalk, das wusste Erik. Das war ihm durchaus klar, aber er konnte darüber nicht sprechen, zumindest jetzt nicht.  Vor allem nicht, wenn Charles Fragen wie aus der Pistole geschossen kamen, wenn er die Beine so anwinkelte und dem ganzen eher den Flair eines Ausflugs gab.  
  
Die Erinnerungen waren noch zu frisch, der Schmerz noch zu real und er versuchte nichts mehr, als alles daran zu verdrängen. Im Schlaf kam alles wieder hoch meistens und hielt ihn mit Albträumen davon ab, sich wirklich zu erholen, aber das war besser, als sich wirklich damit auseinander zu setzen.  
  
„Ich hatte eine Firma. Was ist mit dir? Schule?“  
  
Falls er merkte, dass er das Thema gewechselt hatte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.  
  
„Nein, ich... war schon früher mit der Schule. Ich studier- habe Genetik studiert, im ersten Jahr. Und eigentlich habe ich nur noch eine Woche Semesterferien, aber so wie es aussieht, bin ich wohl einer von den Glücklichen, die noch ein bisschen länger fehlen können.“   
  
Ein kleines, klitzekleines Grinsen breitete sich auf Eriks Gesicht aus, das erste Mal seit langer Zeit.  
Sich selbst Witze zu erzählen brachte einen auch nicht weiter, auch wenn man versuchte, so seine geistige Gesundheit zu erhalten. Allerdings rutschte man nur noch weiter die Spirale hinunter, deren glatter Boden noch geölt wurde von den Schmerzen und Grausamkeiten um ihn herum.  
  
„Ich vermute, die Professoren werden kaum merken, dass du nicht da bist.“   
  
Erik hatte das Navigationssystem angeschaltet, um die Straßen zu sehen, aber um ehrlich zu sein wusste er nicht, wohin sie fahren sollten. Er blieb abseits der großen Straßen, abseits der Autobahn. Dort waren immer viele Autos, immer viele Menschen gewesen und denen wollte er wirklich nicht begegnen.   
Also kleine Landwege, in der Hoffnung, einen guten Unterschlupf zu finden. Konnte nicht so schwer sein, oder?   
  
„Aber hey, das hat immer was Gutes. Moira wollte mich nach einem Date fragen und ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen soll, um sie abzuweisen. Ich glaube, jetzt hat sich die Sache von alleine erledigt.“  
  
Charles Stimme war schwer, seine Augenlider schon unten, aber obwohl er nur noch Sekunden davon entfernt war, einzuschlafen, redete er mit ihm. Ob er das mit jedem machte? Erik wunderte sich immer öfter über den Jungen. Immerhin war er nett gewesen, die ganze Zeit. Er hatte ihn nicht getötet, hatte im vertraut, dass er ihm half und ihn nicht abstach und dann die Villa für sich behielt.   
Aber ob er zu jedem so war? Wahrscheinlich. Einfach ein unvernünftiger, charismatischer Junge, dem Manieren wichtiger waren als alles andere.   
  
„Schlaf ruhig. Wenn ich was finde, wecke ich dich. Oder wenn du schießen musst.“  
  
Was er hoffentlich konnte. Reiche Kinder gingen doch jagen? Hoffentlich er auch, sonst wären sie verloren.  
Weil Erik konnte viele Dinge wirklich gut, aber gleichzeitig fahren und schießen? Schießen an sich war schon nicht so sein Fachgebiet, das hatte er nie gelernt und er bekam es mal gerade hin, eine Waffe nachzuladen.  
Aber alles andere war ein bisschen viel verlangt. Aber bei Charles, das sah eigentlich ganz gut aus, das musste gehen... er hatte auch die Waffen benennen könne–  
  
„Ich habe noch nie auf irgendwas geschossen.“  
  
„Super. Kannst du irgendwas anderes Nützliches? Messer werfen? Äxte schleudern? Bogen schießen? Mit Gymnastikbändern deinen Namen tanzen?“   
  
„Ich... ich lese viel.“  
  
Sie waren verloren.   
  
„Oh, hey, warte!“   
Auf einmal riss Charles die Augen auf und beugte sich nach vorne, spielte an dem Display des Navigationssystems rum. Erik kam damit nicht klar, da waren viel zu viele Knöpfe und Schalter und er war froh, wenn er einfach nur sehen konnte, wo sie lang fuhren, aber Charles schien sich gut damit auszukennen.  
  
„Wir müssen sowieso in Richtung Grenze und auf dem Weg liegt ein guter Freund der Farm... nein, das ist gelogen. Er hat mal für uns als Gärtner gearbeitet und lebt auf einer Farm auf dem Land. Wenn jemand bis jetzt überlebt hat, dann Logan. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir bei ihm untertauchen können, zumindest bis die Nacht rum ist.“  
  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck nahm einen seltsam verklärten Zug an, als er seinen Namen aussprach und Erik war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn in die Nähe von diesem Kerl bringen sollte. Aber wie schlimm konnte es schon sein?   
Besser als die Nacht hier rumzufahren und Zombies auszuweichen auf jeden Fall.   
  
  
  


●

  
  
  
  
Als sie leise auf das Gelände rollten, war es totenstill um sie herum. Zuerst konnte man nichts sehen, absolut gar nichts. Aber als sie näher an das Gebäude im Wald fuhren, sahen sie auch, wieso es ruhig war.  
  
Überall waren Zäune, Pfähle und Fallen aufgestellt, wirklich überall. Das hier war kein Hindernis für einen Menschen, aber wenn man nicht aufpasste, verlor man ein paar Finger, bei dem Weg dort hin.  
Es gab große Fässer, die mit spitzen Holzpflöcken durchbohrt waren und in ihnen hingen Körper.  
  
Erik schluckte.  
  
„Du hast gesagt er wäre Gärtner? Ich sehe keine Rosenbüsche.“  
  
„Vorher war er im Irak. Aber ich schwöre, er hat meinen Kaktus wiederbelebt, als ich alle Hoffnungen aufgegeben hatte.“   
  
Charles trug ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und als sie nicht mehr näher heranfahren konnten, tat er das Dümmste, was Erik jemals einen Menschen hatte tun sehen: Er stieg aus.  
In der Nacht.  
Ohne dass er wusste, dass der Kerl überhaupt noch lebte. Gut, ja, die Fallen waren vielleicht ein Hinweis darauf, aber wer wusste das schon?   
  
„Verpisst euch!“, zischte eine tiefe Stimme aus dem Fenster im zweiten Stock. Das Haus war aus alten Backsteinen gebaut, die Fassade abgegriffen und das Efeu bedeckte die abgenutzten Steine. Im Sonnenlicht wäre es vielleicht noch schön- oh und mit weniger Blut.   
„Ich will euch nicht umschießen, aber ich tus.“   
  
War das... Zigarrenrauch, der da nach oben stieg? Es roch unverkennbar nach Nikotin, aber das...  
Ernsthaft?   
  
Erik hatte seinen Baseballschläger gekrallt so schnell es ging und war hinter Charles auch nach draußen gehechtet. Er fühlte sich für ihn verantwortlich und wenn er ihn schon bis hier hin gebracht hatte, dann wollte er wenigstens nicht, dass er jetzt starb.  
Nicht so schnell.  
Vielleicht war er ja auch noch nützlich?   
  
„Logan! Ich bins!“   
  
Charles wedelte ihm mit seiner Hand zu und streckte sich. Damit war er immer noch nicht groß, Erik könnte ihm immer noch auf den Kopf spucken, aber er verkniff sich den Kommentar. War vielleicht nicht der beste Augenblick.  
  
Eine kleine Weile war es ruhig, ehe Erik schon fast hören konnte, wie der Groschen fiel. Der Hellste war er nicht.  
  
„Chuck!“   
  
Erik drehte sich verwirrt zu Charles und hob eine Augenbraue. „Chuck?“, formte er mit seinen Lippen lautlos nach und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Mundwinkel sich nach oben zogen.  
Er konnte vieles verstehen, wirklich. Aber Chuck?   
  
„Warte, ich komme runter.“   
  
Erik dauerte das alles zu lange. Es war dunkel, nur der Mond erleuchtete sie und bei den Bedingungen war es nicht gerade leicht, einen Menschen zu erkennen, geschweige denn einen Untoten.  
Nervös sah er um sich, blieb dicht bei Charles stehen und bekam nicht wirklich mit, wie ein Kerl aus dem Haus gerannt kam und den Jüngeren in die Arme schloss. Oha.   
  
Erst als er sich löste, konnte Erik ihn sich genauer ansehen und was er da sah... naja. Der Kerl war riesig, größer als er selbst und mit mehr Muskeln ausgestattet, als Erik es je sein würde.  
Dort wo er schmal und sehnig war, war bei Logan pure Muskelmasse. Das und Haare.   
Wenn er wollte, könnte er Erik und Charles erwürgen.  
Mit einer Hand. Oder der geballten Masse seiner Brusthaare.  
  
„Chuck, wer ist das?“ Er hatte seine Hand auf Charles Kopf gelegt und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare.   
Er. Sollte. Das. Lassen.  
  
„Ein... Freund. Lass uns rein, Logan, wir haben Essen und müssen das Auto unterstellen?“  
  
Er beugte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, zog Logan an seinem Shirt nach unten und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.  
Egal was es war, es schien jedenfalls zu wirken.  
  
„Geht schon mal rein. Chuck, du kennst dich aus. Und du gib mir die Autoschlüssel, ich fahr die Karre in die Scheune.“   
  
Es gab Dinge im Leben, die Erik lieber tat, als ihm einfach die Autoschlüssel in die Hand zu drücken. Wer sagte denn, dass er nicht einfach damit abhaute und sie hier auf dieser alten Farm sitzen ließ?   
Als nächstes mussten sie noch Holz hacken, um Feuer zu machen, Erik sah sich schon im rotkarierten Hemd arbeiten.  
Furchtbar.  
  
Aber Charles sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der ihm wohl vollstes Vertrauen zusichern sollte. Ngh.  
Und immerhin war es sein Auto, rein rechtlich gesehen. Also legte er die Schlüssel in Logans riesige Pranke und folgte Charles nach drinnen, vorbei an noch ein paar Fallen. Vorbei an den Blutlachen auf den Boden.  
  
„Logan ist also nur der Gärtner?“, fragte Erik, als sie im Wohnzimmer saßen und Charles sich auf die Couch fallen gelassen hatte.  
Etwas, das er wohl schon öfter getan hatte, wenn man sich die Selbstsicherheit und die Art ansah, wie er es getan hatte.   
  
„Naja... nicht nur“, druckste er.  
„Immerhin bringt uns das zu einem Schlafplatz, beschwer dich nicht.“  
  
Hatte er das? Konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern. Er wollte nur wissen, warum ein Berg von einem Kerl Interesse an einem 17-jährigen Junge hatte. Nicht, dass Charles schlecht aussah, von einem objektiven Standpunkt.  
Er hatte etwas Reines, etwas Unschuldiges, das man ruinieren wollte, aber er war eben auch klein. Zart. Seine Wangen liefen rosa an, wenn man etwas Falsches sagte.  
  
Und Logan war wie ein Rammbock.   
  
Dass das nicht zusammenpasste, das konnte Erik von hier aus sehen. Wie sollte das überhaupt... passen?   
Charles würde danach ins Krankenhaus müssen, ganz sicher. Wie schön, dass das Gesundheitssystem ja im Moment tadellos funktionierte.  
  
„Ich hab nichts gesagt“, murmelte Erik leise, bevor er sich neben Charles auf die Couch setzte, direkt neben seine Beine. Er legte den Kopf gegen die Stütze, schloss nur für einen Moment die Augen.   
Nur kurz...  
  
„Hättet ihr nicht den Lambo nehmen können, Chuck? Den wollte ich schon immer fahren.“   
  
Ugh.  
Elegant wie eine Kuh.  
  
„Tut mir leid, Logan. Wir waren damit beschäftigt, unser Leben zu retten und die Vorräte einzupacken. Weißt du, da draußen sind Untote und so, sollte man vielleicht nicht zu lange warten lassen.“   
  
Der Junge spuckte große Töne dafür, dass er bis jetzt noch verbarrikadiert in seinem riesigen Haus gesessen und Schokolade gefuttert hatte.  
Er könnte eigentlich ein bisschen dankbarer sein, ein bisschen zumindest. Erik hatte ihn da rausgeholt und ihn mit sich genommen, ohne größeres Gejammere. Das war schon viel verlangt.   
Verdammt viel.  
  
„Wo wollt ihr hin? Oh und wollt ihr Bier?“  
  
Bier. Zigarren. Packte er gleich auch noch das Gras aus und sie kifften sich zu? War bestimmt die beste Idee, sich jetzt zulaufen zu lassen, sodass die Reflexe so richtig langsam waren.  
  
„Ich schon... Erik?“  
  
„Nein, danke.“  
  
„Komm schon, Logans Haus ist sicher, du könntest dir ein bisschen Spaß erlauben. Machst du nicht oft, aber könntest du.“  
  
„Nein. Danke.“   
  
Er hielt die Augen weiterhin geschlossen und hoffte, dass der Smalltalk ihn nicht umbringen würde. Logan verteilte das Bier und ließ sich erzählen, was sie bisher alles erlebt hatten, was nicht sonderlich viel war.   
Charles erzählte kaum etwas Neues, was Erik noch nicht wusste und irgendwann, er wusste nicht genau wann, war er selbst einfach eingeschlafen. Seine Hand lag entspannt auf Charles Beinen und er war einfach eingepennt, während die anderen beiden sich weiter unterhielten.  
  
Er bekam nur noch im Dämmerzustand mit, wie Charles aufgestanden und mit Logan in ein anderes Zimmer verschwunden war... aber hey, dann war die Couch frei und er konnte sich hinlegen.  
Einfach... hinlegen und zum ersten Mal auf etwas schlafen, das zum Schlafen gemacht worden war. Hier war sogar eine Decke... Es war gut, es war perfekt und er konnte sich diesen einen Moment der Ruhe gönnen. Selbst wenn die Welt danach in Schutt und Asche lag, er konnte einfach schlafen.  
  
  
  


●


	5. Instant Kaffee ist kein gutes Argument für einen gelungenen Morgen

● 

  
  
  
  
Jeden Morgen wachte er auf und wusste für einen Moment nicht, wo er war. Das hatte der ganze Stress an sich, er spielte mit seinen Gedanken, verdrehte sie wie die Schnüre einer Marionette.   
Erst als er sich über die Augen rieb, sich umsah, da fiel es ihm wieder ein. Apokalypse. Auto. Logan.  
Charles.  
  
Und gerade der war nicht hier.  
Das war das alarmierendste an dem Ganzen. Erik hatte gesagt, er würde auf Charles aufpassen, aber er war nicht hier. Vielleicht war ihm etwas zugestoßen? Oder er war mit Logan abgehauen und sie hatten ihn hier zum Verreck-  
  
„Hier, für dich.“   
  
Genau in dem Moment kam er herein, gekleidet nur mit einem Holzfällerhemd und Boxershorts. Das Hemd war ihm viel zu groß, reichte fast bis zu seinen Knien und Erik musste gar nicht nachschauen, um zu sehen, dass es Logan gehörte. Charles stellte ihm einen Teller mit frischen Spiegeleiern vor die Nae.   
Frische, verdammt.  
Fassungslos sah Erik nach oben in sein Gesicht.   
  
„Logan hat Hühner. Immer noch“, fügte Charles als Erklärung hinzu, so als ob das alles erklärte. Es erklärte nur nicht das Hemd. Oder die schwarzrot karierte Boxershorts, die auch zu groß aussah.   
Hatte Logan nur karierte Sachen? Anscheinend war ihm die Ausstrahlung eines obdachlosen Holzfällers verdammt wichtig.  
  
Erik nahm das Essen dankend entgegen und bald gesellten sich die anderem zu ihm, Logan zum Glück mehr angezogen als Charles. War also doch nichts zwischen ihnen gelaufen? Er konnte sich da keinen Reim darauf machen, selbst wenn er sich angestrengt hätte. Charles war 17, während Logan... 30 war? Vielleicht auch weniger, aber er war einschüchternd genug, um das Alter zu haben.  
Sie aßen in Stille, während die Sonne etwas durch die geschlossenen Rollladen schien. Durch die Schlitze zumindest und das war genug, um die Sonnenstrahlen zu erahnen.   
  
„Wir müssen in Richtung Grenze“, sagte Erik noch Mal, stellte die Tasse mit ‚Kaffee‘ zur Seite. Das war einfach nur aufgelöstes Pulver und es schmeckte scheiße, aber es kam als Nächstes an das ran, was er mal als Kaffee gekannt hatte. Manche Leute hatten das ja schon vor der Apokalypse getrunken, aber Erik hatte genau diese Menschen immer verachtet.  
Jemand, der instant Kaffee mochte, der war bestimmt auch jemand, der Rinderfilet durchgebraten aß: Zusammengefasst niemand, mit dem er sich unterhalten wollte.  
  
„Ich schlage vor wir brechen bald auf, je länger wir warten, desto mehr Tag geht uns flöten.“   
Er sah zu Charles.   
  
„Gute Idee“, sagte Logan und zündete sich eine Zigarre an.   
  
Was? Moment. Logan hatte sich da nicht einzumischen.  
  
„Ich habe noch ein paar Sachen, die uns weiter helfen könnten. Werkzeug, Kleider. Und erst neulich habe ich eine Nachricht im Radio abgehört, an der Grenze müssen wohl noch einige Leute sein, sie haben was gesendet.“   
  
So sehr er ihn hasste: Er hatte da ein Argument. Wenn er wirklich Menschen an der Grenze gesehen hatte, dann müssten sie da hin, ob sie wollten oder nicht. Zu dritt wäre es in dem Auto noch möglich, zu viert vielleicht auch noch, aber danach war Ende. Sie konnten keine große Gruppe auf machen, denn wenn er eines aus Zombiefilmen gelernt hatte, dass das mit den großen Gruppen nie funktionierte.  
  
Nicht, dass ihn World war Z optimal auf das hier vorbereitet hatte, das nicht. Shaun of the dead sowieso nicht.  
Aber die grundlegenden Dinge konnten selbst Autoren nicht falsch machen, oder? Die Psyche des Menschens war immer der Faktor, bei dem es haperte und er hatte keine Lust, sich nachher von Logan den Kopf einprügeln zu lassen.  
  
„Wenn du mitkommst, will ich was anderes zum Anziehen.“   
Erik sah über den kleinen Tisch zu dem breit gebauten Mann und hob eine Augenbraue. „Oder zumindest meine Sachen waschen.“   
  
Logan wollte irgendwas sagen, er lehnte sich zumindest vor und nahm seine Zigarre aus seinem Mund, aber Charles legte seine Hand auf sein Knie.  
Fast schon beschwichtigend.  
„Natürlich kannst du das, Erik.“  
  
Na bitte.  
  
Ihm passte das alles nicht, aber durch Charles hatte er jetzt einen Revolver in der Hosentasche und Chips im Auto. Er hatte das letzte Wort.   
  
„Was haben sie gesagt?“, fragte Charles, um die unangenehme Stille zwischen den zwei Männern zu durchbrechen.   
  
„Die Menschen? Im Radio?“   
  
„Dass sie nach Überlebenden suchen. Offenbar ist eine Zone aufgemacht worden an der Uniklinik, ein Gebäude ist komplett gereinigt. Wenn wir es bis da hin schaffen, können wir weiter sehen.“   
  
Die Uniklinik? Das war ziemlich weit entfernt von der Grenze, wenn Erik ehrlich war. Auf deren anderen Seite: Was hatten geographische Grenzen noch für einen Sinn? Viele der ehemals wichtigen Politiker waren jetzt nicht mehr Menschen und ihre ach so wichtigen Millionen vergammelten im digitalen Nirwana oder lagen irgendwo in Goldbarren.   
Nur selbst die konnten sie nicht mehr retten, egal wie hübsch es auch glänzte.  
  
„Wann war das?“  
  
„Letzte Woche.“  
  
„Ja, super Plan“, murmelte Erik und konnte die Verachtung für ihn in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen.   
„Letzte Woche. Die sind bestimmt noch am Leben. Grade weil sie sich so oft melden. Wir können auch direkt nackt draußen rumlaufen und wild in der Gegend rumschießen.“   
„Hast du ein Problem?“  
  
Wirklich? Wirklich?! Die Welt ging unter und Logan legte seine Zigarre weg? Bitte. Wenn er wollte.   
  
Erik stand auf, Logan tat es ihm nach. Dummerweise überragte er ihn um ein großes Stück und es war weniger eindrucksvoll, als er es gehofft hatte. Eriks Hände zitterten vor Wut, er richtete sich so weit auf wie es ging und unterbrach nie, wirklich nie den Blick des anderen.  
  
„Es ist eine bescheuerte Idee. Ich bin mit Charles hier her, weil er dachte, du hast einen Plan. So hätten wir allerdings auch direkt ins Verderben fahren können, ohne einen Umweg über deine Farm.“   
  
Seine große Hand packte ihn am Kragen seines Tshirts und hob ihn ein Stück nach oben. Er musste sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, spürte die Spannung in seinen Muskeln, aber er würde sicher nicht den Funken Ehre verlieren, der er noch besaß.  
  
„Willst du das draußen klären, Bub?“  
  
„Gerne!“  
  
Sie kamen allerdings nicht sonderlich weit. Erik hätte nichts lieber getan, als seine Faust in Logans Gesicht zu vergraben, aber eine kleine Hand hielt ihn auf. Charles drückte sich zwischen sie beide und er sah nicht glücklich aus.   
Zum ersten Mal sah er wirklich wie eine Autoritätsperson aus.  
  
„Ihr beide! Sofort wieder hinsetzen! Logan, du bist ein guter Freund und Erik, du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass ihr euch prügelt, bis ihr kaum noch laufen könnt und dann bleibe ich mit der Horde Zombies übrig und dann was? Biete ich ihnen Tee an? Wir werden unsere Sachen packen und losfahren. Und das bald.“  
  
Erik verzog das Gesicht, aber Logan ließ ihn los und sie beide konnten ihre Sachen wieder richten. Charles war ein besserer Mensch als sie beide, das musste er zugeben.   
  
„Wenn er nicht hier wäre, würde ich dir deine Fresse polieren“, murmelte Logan leise, beugte sich nach seiner Zigarre auf dem Couchtisch.  
  
„Gleichfalls.“   
  
  


●


	6. Alte Bekannte

● 

  
  
  
  
Erik hatte mal einen Kurs gemacht, in dem es um Überleben ging. Er hatte dafür credit points im Studium bekommen, es ging ein halbes Semester lang und er war wirklich dankbar, dass seine Uni so einen Scheiß damals angeboten hatte. Er hatte die perfekte Überlebensausrüstung und das war wirklich gut so, sie hatte ihm schon mehrfach das Leben gerettet.  
  
Haltbare Lebensmittel, einen kleinen Topf zum Kochen, Dosenöffner und Trinkwasser, ungefähr vier Liter pro Person, wenn er es einrichten konnte. Zwei große Flaschen Wasser gefüllt und man war für zwei Tage ausgerüstet, vielelicht auch drei. Dann brauchte man noch Wasserreinigungstabletten, wenn man welche fand, eine Taschenlampe mit Ersatzbatterien und ein wirklich gutes Taschenmesser.  
Verbandsmaterial, eine kleine Decke, Medikamente, ein Feuerzeug und Plastiktüten.   
  
Das alles hatte er in seinen Rucksack gequetscht, als er noch alleine im Wald unterwegs gewesen war und es hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Jetzt allerdings, da sie mehrere Leute waren und die Ladefläche des Jeeps hatten, brauchten sie nicht mehr so eng zu planen.   
Erik ließ trotzdem seinen Rucksack unangetastet, man wusste nie.  
  
Sie hatten sich in den Geländewagen gequetscht, Logan hatte mit seiner Axt noch zwei Zombies nieder gemacht, von denen einer sogar eine Polizeiuniform trug. Die, die eigentlich die Welt beschützen sollten, waren ihr selbst zum Opfer gefallen.   
  
Erik fuhr.  
  
Er war auch schon vorher gefahren und würde es sich nicht nehmen lassen. Die anderen konnten mit den Waffen alles absichern, aber er fuhr. Der Reifen rollten leise über den Asphalt, genau so wie er es gewohnt war, selbst als sie langsam an den Autos vorbeifuhren, die auf den Landstraßen standen, teilweise noch Menschen darin. Oder das, was mal Menschen gewesen waren.  
Die Straßen hier waren anscheinend noch nie belebt gewesen, aber je näher sie an das näher kommende Dorf kamen, desto mehr Autos fanden sie – und desto mehr Walker, um die er herum steuern musste. Einfache Aufgabe.  
  
Er sah in Richtung der Häuser, kontrollierte andauernd den Rückspiegel und alles war gut, alles lief schon fast eine Spur zu perfekt.   
  
Als er um eine enge Kurve bog, wusste er auch wieso.   
  
Sie hatten eine Falle aufsgestellt. Bretter mit Nägeln darin, die ihnen die Reifen zerfetzten, als sie darüber fuhren. Es war egal wie schnell sie waren, es war unmöglich gewesen sie zu sehen, direkt hinter der Kurve.  
„Fuck!“   
  
Sie ruckelten mehr als dass sie fuhren und Eriks Knöchel verfärbten sich weiß, als er das Lenkrad fester umgriff und das Gaspedal durchdrückte. Er war in den letzten Zeiten gelassen gewesen, aber gerade bildete sich Schweiß auf seiner Stirn.  
Charles krallte sich am Griff in die Tür fest und was Logan machte, das war ihm scheiß egal. Er versuchte nur irgendwie die Karre weiter zu fahren, sie wenigstens hier weg zu bringen, aber es war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Ihre Reifen waren Platt, sie waren am Rande eines kleinen Ortes gestrandet und die Frau, die gerade aus einem der Häuser kam, eine Maschinenpistole umgeschnallt, die sah nicht so aus, als ob sie mit ihnen Kuchen essen wollte.  
  
„Fuck. Charles, duck dich. Logan, wir schießen.“   
  
Er hatte reflexartig nach seiner Waffe gegriffen und auf sie gezielt, brauchte nur noch einen Moment, um zu justieren und dann...  
  
„Das würde ich an seiner Stelle lieber lassen, sugar.“   
  
Sie hatte langes blondes Haar, dass sie zu seinem Zopf geflochten hatte. Jede Strähne saß, das Haar glänzte und ihre Kleider waren strahlend weiß, sogar jetzt noch. Sie musste ein riesiges Arsenal an weißen Kleidern besitzen oder penibel darauf achten, dass kein Spritzer Blut darauf kam. Völlig egal wieso, aber es schien so unreal, so unnatürlich, dass es die leise brodelnde Angst in Eriks Kehle nicht beruhigte.   
  
Wenn Erik sie vor ein paar Jahren kennen gelernt hätte, hätte er sie heiß gefunden. Genau die Art Frau, mit der man sich auf Veranstaltungen zeigen wollte, genau die Art Frau, die man mit Schmuck und teuren Kleidern schmücken wollte, um ein Aushängeschild für den eigenen Reichtum zu haben.  
Er hatte auch solche Freundinnen gehabt, in der Zeit, nachdem er etwas mit Männern gehabt hatte, aber es war ihm schnell aufgegangen, dass es nicht funktionieren konnte. Schön, aber gerade nur darauf versessen. Erik brauchte jemanden mit mehr Hirn als es in der Standardausführung geliefert kam.   
  
„Auf dem Dach sind viele von uns und sie würden in exakt der selben Sekunde abdrücken, in der du entscheidest, mich erschießen zu wollen. Kein fairer Tausch.“   
  
Das Haus, aus dem sie gekommen war, schien eines zu sein, das man sich mit 50 kaufte, wenn man die 100% der Ziele im Leben eines spießigen Erwachsenen geschafft hatte. Kiesauffahrt, zwei Säulen neben der Haustür und ein hoher Zaun rund herum. Es war die ideale Festung, wenn man das nur gut genug bewachte. Und... Moment, war das Strom? Überall an den Metallstäben waren Kabel angebracht, es... sah fast so aus.   
Wo auch immer sie Strom– Oh. Solarzellen.  
  
„Wir nehmen euer Auto und eure Vorräte. Wenn ihr nett seid, lassen wir euch sogar am Leben.“   
  
Sie ging näher an sie heran und hatte hinter sich eine Horde an Männern, die genau so gefährlich aussah wie sie.   
Nur in dunkel gekleidet und mit weniger Brüsten.  
  
„Nicht, dass euch das was bringt, aber ihr könnt dann im Wald sterben. Auch nett.“  
  
Sie sah sich die drei Insassen des Wagens genauer an, schenkte Erik einen lasziven Augenaufschlag. Er wollte kotzen.  
  
„Es sei denn, du möchtest lieber mit zu mir, sugar. Ich hätte noch einen Platz für dich.“  
  
„Nein danke, ich verzichte.“   
  
Sie wurden genötigt auszusteigen und hinter dem Wagen zu warten, bis die Männer der blonden Frau alles ausgeräumt hatten, was darin war. Der Campingkocher, die Decken, aber vor allem die Paletten voller Dosenfutter. Das hätte Erik, Charles und Logan sicher noch ein paar Wochen, wenn nicht sogar über einen Monat gebracht.  
Und jetzt... weg.  
  
„Das können die nicht machen“, flüsterte Charles, aber Erik wies ihn an, dass er leise sein sollte. Da waren Kerle auf den Dächern mit Gewehren. Und die Blutspuren auf dem Boden deuteten ihm an, dass sie davon auch Gebrauch machten.  
  
„Hier, das hier könnt ihr haben, weil ich so großzügig bin.“   
  
Emma brachte ihnen ihre drei Rucksäcke und warf sie ihnen vor die Füße. Nicht bevor sie in jeden hinein gesehen und sich das genommen hatte, was sie wollte. Die Frau hatte die Oberhand, hatte sie wahrscheinlich immer schon gehabt.   
Erik hätte niemals unter ihr arbeiten wollen, hätte noch nicht mal im selben Raum sein wollen wie sie.   
  
„Hoffentlich habt ihr gut gepackt. Oh und du, du solltest dich mal waschen.“   
Sie trat einen Schritt an Logan heran. Sie musste seinen Atem an ihrer Stirn spüren, musste jede kleinste Bewegung in ihren Augenwinkeln sehen.  
  
„Du stinkst. Wie ein dreckiger Hund. Weißt du noch, damals im Irak? Du bist immer noch genau so wie damals, genau so erbärmlich und bemitleidenswert.“  
  
Das Problem: Logan war niemand, von dem man behaupten konnte, dass er einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Humor oder aber einen langen Geduldsfaden hatte.  
Wirklich nicht.  
Seine Hand schnellte nach vorne und er packte die Frau am Hals. Seine Augen spiegelten etwas wieder, was Erik noch nie gesehen hatte, nicht in der Form.  
  
„Fick dich, Emma. Fick dich.“   
  
Er war kurz davor, ihren delikaten, dünnen Hals einfach mit seinen Fingern zu zerdrücken, aber zwei Schüsse hielten ihn davon ab.  Der erste, der ihn in den Oberschenkel traf.  
Und der zweite, der nur noch ein blutendes Loch zwischen seinen Augen hinterließ.  
  
„Logan!“   
  
Charles wollte sich von seinem Platz lösen, wollte zu ihm laufen, obwohl man selbst von hier aus erkennen konnte, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte.   
Sein riesiger Körper sackte zusammen wie ein Sack Kartoffeln, fiel dumpf auf den Asphalt. Rotes Blut lief aus seiner Stirn und wenn sie sich nicht beeilten, würde das bald die ersten Walker anlocken.  
  
„Charles“, zischte Erik und stand in Sekundenschnelle hinter ihm, hatte seine Arme um ihn gelegt und hielt ihn in einer engen Umarmung fest. Er sollte sich nicht bewegen, keinen Mucks machen oder er wäre genau so tot wie sein... Freund? Ja, schien sein Freund gewesen zu sein, so wie er sich gegen Erik wehrte, wie er kratzte, wie er trat.   
Charles Schluchzen war etwas gewesen, was er nie in seinem Leben hören wollte, auch wenn er ihn noch nicht so lange kannte. Es zerriss die Stille, es bohrte sich direkt in sein Herz und dennoch musste er ruhig bleiben, musste ihn festhalten.   
  
Erik ließ ihn nicht los, seine Arme waren wie der Griff eines Schaubstockes.  
Nicht loslassen. Egal, was passierte, nicht loslassen.  
Charles wand sich und versuchte sich unter ihm durchzuducken, aber als er merkte, dass er nicht herauskam, entkam seiner Kehle verzweifelter Schrei.   
Erik konnte kaum blinzeln, da hatte Charles sich umgedreht und seine Arme um ihn gelegt, sein Gesicht in seinem Oberteil vergraben. Der Junge zitterte am ganzen Körper und Erik konnte sich ganz genau in ihn hinein versetzen.   
Das Gefühl war da, der Stachel in seinem Herzen, immer. Er war nur gut darin geworden, mit dem Schmerz zu leben.  
  
„He Hübscher!“   
  
Die Frau, Emma, rieb sich den Hals und überspielte gekonnt, dass sie erleichtert war, nicht erstickt zu sein. Wahrscheinlich würde sie den Abdruck von Logans Hand als Zeichen ihrer Rachsucht tragen.   
Sie war niemand, der so etwas versteckte.  
  
„Halt ihn fest, sonst geht ihr beide drauf. Ich gebe euch gleich dreißig Sekunden, wenn ihr bis dahin nicht aus meinem Sichtfeld verschwunden seid, lasse ich schießen. Du kannst froh sein, dass du heiß bist.“   
  
Er beugte sich zu Charles hinunter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, dass er sich den Rucksack schnappen und beeilen sollte. Hinter der Kurve war ein Fußballplatz, über den sie quer drüber rennen mussten, aber dahinter war ein kleiner Anstieg, der von Büschen gesäumt war.   
Zwar tummelten sich ein paar Zombies auf dem Platz, aber wenn sie schnell genug rannten, kamen sie hier noch weg.  
  
„30...“   
  
Er nickte Charles zu, sie beide stoben in unterschiedliche Richtungen davon. Erik zu seinem Rucksack, Charles zu seinem eigenen... und dann auch noch zu dem von Logan.  
Dieser kleine, dumme... Das würde sie Zeit kosten, Zeit, die sie unter Umständen nicht hatten.  
  
Er riss ihm das Ding aus der Hand, sobald sie sich wieder trafen, trug es selbst. Er war stärker und größer, würde länger damit durchhalten können.  
  
„Lauf schneller!“   
  
Charles wischte sich mit seinem Unterarm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, hielt aber den Mund. Ihre Schritte trommelten auf dem Boden, der rote Sand des Platzes knirschte unter ihren Sohlen.  
Erst jetzt fiel Erik auf, wie heiß es geworden war, jetzt als sie rannten. Die Mittagssonne knallte erbarmungslos auf sie hinab und zu allem Unglück hatte er seine Sonnenbrille im Wagen liegen.  
  
Er hörte Schüsse, spürte den Aufschlag der Patronen hinter sich, aber er rannte weiter. Er hatte nur das Ziel vor Augen, diesen kleinen Weg nach oben, vorbei an Büschen und Bäumen, über Wurzeln, aber direkt hinein in ein kleines Stück Wald. Dort würden sie nicht treffen können, nicht wenn sie schnell genug waren.  
  
Sein Herz raste, mit jedem neuen Zug Luft brannten seine Lungen wie Feuer. Wie Nadeln, die jeden Millimeter mit jedem Atemzug durchstachen, immer und immer wieder.   
Er kletterte zuerst nach oben, um Charles hochzuziehen und dann waren sie im Wald, abgeschirmt und umgeben von grünen Blättern, die es einen Scheiß  interessierte, ob der Mensch auf der Erde wandelte oder nicht.  
  
Erik suchte die erste Stelle, die ihm halbwegs sicher erschien und hockte sich vor den Baum, atmete langsam und tief durch. Falls er vorher gedacht hatte, dass er sportlich war... dann war das definitiv die falsche Einschätzung gewesen. Aus seinem Rucksack nahm er die Flasche Wasser und trank einen Schluck, befeuchtete seinen ausgetrockneten Mund mit Flüssigkeit und bot Charles davon an, der sich neben ihn auf den Waldboden setzte, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.  
  
„Hey“, murmelte er leise.  
„Trink was.“   
  
Charles schniefte und sah zu ihm hoch, seine rotgeweinten Augen trafen ihn mehr als der Tod Logans. Was nicht schwer war, bei seiner Unsympathie, aber das... das war schlecht.  
  
„Was sollen wir nur machen?“, flüsterte Charles, nachdem er zwei große Schlucke getrunken hatte.   
„Wir haben keine Waffen, Logan ist tot. Oh Gott.“   
  
Seine Schultern zuckten wieder unkontrolliert und wenn sie nicht aufpassten, würde Charles einen ausgewachsenen Panikanfall bekommen, hier und jetzt. Obwohl sie wirklich dringend weiter mussten.  
  
Erik rutschte näher an ihn heran und tat dann das, was er für kaum möglich gehalten hatte- er legte seinen Arm um ihn.  
Normalerweise waren seine Glieder nicht dafür gemacht, jemanden zu umarmen. Sie waren lang, sehnig und mit Muskeln versetzt, absolut nicht weich. Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, warum sich jemand über eine Umarmung von ihm freuen würde, nicht wenn es so war, als ob man eine Statue an sich zog.   
Dennoch war Charles für Überraschungen gut und schmiegte sich gegen ihn, seine überhitzte Stirn gegen seine Brust und atmete viel zu schnell und viel zu hektisch. Nur langsam beruhigte er sich, aber das könnte vielleicht zu langsam sein.  
  
„Hey, Charles.“   
  
Seine Fingerkuppen strichen über seinen Rücken und er kramte mit seiner freien Hand in seinem Rucksack, reichte ihm eine Plastiktüte.   
  
„Atme da rein. Er musste nicht lange leiden, ich weiß wie es dir geht... aber wir müssen wirklich weiter.“   
  
Weiter hinter ihnen knackte es schon. Nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Ein Blick über die Schulter verriet Erik, dass sie noch Zeit hatten, aber sobald sie erst mal näher an ihnen dran waren, würden ihnen nur ihre eigenen Füße weiter helfen.   
Er würde jetzt eine Niere dafür verkaufen, wenn er jetzt wenigstens seinen guten Baseballschläger hätte. Das sanfte Knacken der Schädel, die er damit gespalten hatte, immer begleitet vom metallischen Klang und dem leichten Vibrieren des Schlägers in seiner Hand. Es war ein Jammer.   
  
„Geht es? Oder soll ich dich tragen?“  
  
Erik fischte ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche hervor. Irgendwie hatte er davon viel zu viele und war froh, einen anderen Nutzen für sie zu haben als das Offensichtliche. Sanft wischte er die Tränen und den Dreck von seinem Gesicht ab, sah zufrieden, wie sie von dem weißen Stoff aufgesogen wurden. Charles hatte etwas anderes verdient als das hier, hatte ein ruhiges Leben in einem Haus in einer liebenden Familie verdient. Und er bekam... das hier.   
  
„Weiter hinten habe ich was gesehen, das könnte ein Jägerhochsitz sein... für die Nacht wären wir da sicher.“   
  
„Glaubst du?“  
  
Seine Stimme zitterte, er musste seine Nase hochziehen. In dem Moment erschien er jünger, so viel jünger und Erik würde ihn beschützen, komme was wolle. Vielleicht war das der Instinkt, den Babys bei ihren Müttern auslösten, vielleicht war es aber auch etwas ganz anderes, über das Erik nicht nachdenken wollte.   
  
„Ich bin mir sicher.“    
  
Erik richtete sich auf und legte einen Arm um Charles, um ihn auch nach oben zu bringen. Ein Zombie war direkt auf dem Weg zu ihnen, seine Arme ausgestreckt, der Kiefer ausgerenkt und das Gesicht voller Blut.   
Kein guter Punkt, um jetzt hier sitzen zu bleiben.  
  
„Wir müssen nur da hinten–“  
  
„Ah, scheiße!“   
  
Charles hatte eine Wurzel im Boden nicht gesehen, weil er damit beschäftigt war, sich mit dem Taschentuch die Nase zu putzen und Erik konnte ihn gerade noch halten, damit er nicht der Länge nach auf dem Boden aufschlug. Sein Fuß aber hatte sich verdreht, hatte unnatürlich ausgesehen und als er mit ihm wieder auf den Boden auftrat, sackte er fast zur Seite weg.  
  
Scheiße. Das hatte ihnen gerade noch gefehlt, gerade jetzt.  
  
„Mein Fuß... Scheiße, Erik...“  
  
Sein Blick ging immer wieder zurück zu der Bedrohung, die sich jetzt doch erheblich schneller näherte als ihm lieb war. Fuck. Ein einzelner Zombie war eigentlich zu schaffen, das war kein Problem, aber mit was wollte er ihn denn bitte töten?   
Mit der Wasserflasche aus Plastik, die er mit sich rumschleppte?   
  
Erik nahm Charles Arm und legte ihn sich über die Schulter, legte seine eigene Hand an seine Hüfte und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Weg. Nicht darauf, wie seine Fingerspitzen Kontakt mit warmer Haut hatten, wie er die Gänsehaut fühlte, die sich unter ihnen ausbreitete.  
Das nicht.  
  
„Setz ihn nicht auf. Wenn wir es bis nach da hinten schaffen, sind wir aus dem Schneider. Schaffst du das?“   
  
Er nickte nur, jedes Wort war Anstrengung zu viel. Irgendwie schafften sie es auch, weiter zu gehen. Charles Hand hielt sich fest an seiner Schulter, er stützte ihn so gut es ging und dennoch, dennoch waren sie immer noch zu langsam.  
Panisch überlegte er, was sie noch für Alternativen hatten. Er konnte sich einen Ast greifen und versuchen, ihm damit den Schädel einzuschlagen, aber es war unwahrscheinlich, dass Holz stärker war als der menschliche Knochen.   
Wenn sie... irgendwie...  
  
Etwas zischte an ihnen vorbei, etwas viel zu schnelles. Kleines.  
Dann: ein dumpfes Geräusch.  
Stille.  
  
Erik drehte sich um und sah den Walker auf dem Boden liegen, aus seiner Brust ein Pfeil, der steil nach oben herausragte.   
  
„Hey.“   
  
Ein Mädchen, etwas jünger als Charles, kam hinter einem Baum hervor, in der Hand einen Bogen.  
Ah.   
Ihre Haare waren feuerrot, so etwas, wie Erik es noch nie gesehen hatte. Musste schwer sein, sich damit zu verstecken, aber sie hatte auch ihn getäuscht, also war sie besser als er dachte.  
  
„Kommt mit mir. Ich kann euch helfen.“   
  
Er tat viele Dinge lieber, als Fremden einfach hinter her zu gehen, vor allem bei ihr. Sie war vielleicht klein, aber sie hatte mit einem einzigen Pfeil den Schädel des Untoten durchbohrt. Mit ihr wollte er sicher keinen Streit.  
Und auch wenn man es mal von der logischen Seite aus betrachtete: Charles konnte kaum laufen. Bei jedem Schritt stöhnte er leise auf, biss sich dann auf die Zunge, um nicht schwach zu wirken.  
Sie hatten kaum eine andere Alternative als mit ihr zu gehen.  
  
  
  


●


	7. Über steinige Wege

●

  
  
  
  
Erik hatte Charles gestützt und sie waren auf die Ladefläche eines Pickups geklettert, bevor der Fahrer, den sie nicht sehen konnten, Gas gab. Das Auto hatte auf einer kleinen Lichtung im Wald geparkt, die Ladefläche voll mit großen Kisten.   
  
„Ah“, stöhnte Charles mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, als er sich gegen das Holz lehnte und seinen Knöchel hielt. Es hatte nicht geknackt, als er schief getreten war, aber wenn sie Pech hatten, reichte das hier auch schon.   
  
„Lass mich“, murmelte Erik und kniete sich vor ihn, öffnete langsam die Schleife seiner Turnschuhe und lockerte den Schuh und die Socke von seinem Schuh. Die leisen Geräusche, die der andere von sich gab, das Zucken... das versuchte er so gut es ging, zu ignorieren.  
Er hasste es, wenn jemand anderes Schmerzen erleiden musste und gerade wäre es ihm sehr viel lieber, wenn er an seiner Stelle schief getreten wäre. Bei ihm war es nicht schlimm, er hatte noch andere Möglichkeiten, sich zu verteidigen.   
  
Seine Finger schoben die Hose ein Stück nach oben und fuhren am leicht angeschwollenen Knöchel entlang. Dem Kleineren entwischte ein Zischen, eines von der Sorte, das man entweder bei Schmerz oder fehlender Selbstbeherrschung von sich gab.   
  
„Es sieht nicht so schlimm aus, es ist nicht blau“, sagte er. Irgendwie fühlte er sich so, als ob er vor einem schwierigen Rätsel stand, das er nicht lösen konnte. In Chinesisch.  
Erik war kein Arzt, er hatte sich noch nie für Medizin interessiert und wenn er seine Krankheiten googlete, dann hatte er sowieso immer Krebs. Insofern sagte er einfach, dass es nicht so schlimm aussah und hoffte, dass sich die Wahrheit auf seine Worte berufen würde und nicht anders herum.  
  
„Hier. Wir sind ungefähr eine Stunde unterwegs. Oh und ich bin Jean.“   
  
„Danke. Erik.“   
  
Das Mädchen, das mit ihnen auf den Wagen geklettert war und mit der Waffe nach draußen zielte, hatte in einer Box etwas gekramt und hielt Erik einen Verband hin. Nicht eingepackt, nicht steril, aber das war irgendwie klar. Vielleicht bekamen sie in Sibirien in entlegenen Hausarztpraxen noch steril verpackte Sachen, aber solange sie keine offenen Wunden hatten, reichte das. Beziehungsweise musste es reichen.  
  
„Charles, ich verbinde dir das, okay? Das... das stützt.“   
  
Worte waren eine schwierige Sache geworden. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, überhaupt einen Wegbegleiter zu bekommen und jetzt hatte er in kurzer Zeit zwei dazu bekommen und einer war gestorben. Sein Emotionalitätslevel war sowieso nicht sonderlich hoch, gleich scheiße mit seinem Empathielevel, aber er gab sein Bestes mit Charles. Nur war das nicht gut genug.  
  
Der andere nickte, sah weiter einfach nur vor sich. Die Blässe seiner Wangen stand schon in heftiger Konkurrenz mit der Hautfarbe der Leichen. Falls da noch ein Funken Leben in ihm war, dann nur an dem leichten Heben und Senken seiner Brust zur erkennen, nicht an seiner Haut.  
Und nicht an seinen Augen, ganz sicher nicht.  
  
„Danke, Erik“, nuschelte er, gab kein Anzeichen, dass er überhaupt verstanden hatte, was er gesagt hatte. Aber er legte seine Hand kurz an seine Schulter. Ein Kleines Zeichen der Dankbarkeit, für mehr hatte er keine Kraft.  
  
Eriks Hände wickelten den Verband sicher und mit etwas Druck im seinen Knöchel, stülpte die Socke darüber und den Schuh. Gerade so passte das alles, die Schnürsenkel konnten sich gerade noch zu einem kleinen Knoten wieder finden, aber das hier war die bessere Alternative als wenn sie nachher schnell weg mussten und Charles für den Rest seines Lebens nur noch einen Schuh besaß.   
  
Er legte seinen Rucksack unter seinen Fuß, lagerte ihn hoch und hoffte, dass sie irgendwo ankamen, wo es jemanden gab, der wenigstens ein bisschen Ahnung von dem alle hier hatte. Vielleicht machte er ja auch alles falsch und es endete damit, dass sie Charles Bein amputieren mussten?   
Oh Gott nein.  
  
Als er sich neben ihn setzte, rutschte Charles sofort zu ihm. Was... wollte er nicht alleine sein? Trost?   
Er musste es ihm sagen, am besten schriftlich, damit Erik wusste, was er machen musste. So blieb ihm nur übrig, seine Hand um seine Schulter zu legen, ihm ein bisschen Zuneigung zu spenden und ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er nicht alleine war auf der Welt.   
  
„Willst du darüber reden?“, fragte er kaum Vernehmbar, seine Stimme kaum lauter als der Motor des Pickups.   
Er hätte gerne jemanden gehabt, mit dem er über Magda und Anya reden konnte, als das alles passiert war. Als die Welt untergegangen war und alles und jeden ins Verderben gestürzt hatte, Erik ganz besonders. Der Lauf der Waffe war noch warm gewesen, als er sie an seine eigene Stirn gelegt hatte.   
Aber er war zu schwach gewesen.  
  
„Er war mein einziger Freund.“   
  
Erik hatte ehrlich gesagt nicht erwartet, dass er reden wollte. Eher, dass er sich weiter gegen ihn lehnen und weinen würde.  
Aber das... war das ein gutes Zeichen? Es schien fast so, als ob er langsam begann, ihm zu vertrauen, nur ob das eben ein gutes Zeichen auch tatsächlich war, das wusste er nicht.  
  
„Er war der einzige, den es interessiert hat, wie es mir geht. Logan... Das ist traurig, oder? Ein einziger Freund in einem ganzen Leben, das ist doch eine fürchterlich herabwürdigende Quote.“  
  
„Ich hatte auch nur einen. Mach dir keine Gedanken, das ist normal.“  
  
„Du auch? Wir sind erbärmlich, das sind wir. Wo ist er jetzt? Auch...?“   
  
Entweder, er wiegelte es ab, so wie gestern im Auto. Nur wie sie hier so saßen, wie er hier in Charles Augen sah und sich vorstellte, wie er ihn wieder belügen würde... da brachte er es nicht übers Herz. Dinge, die man im Leben tun sollte, aber nicht tun konnte.  
  
„Noch nicht mal ein bester Freund. Meine Frau.“   
  
Das schien Charles ein bisschen aus seinen dunklen Gedanken herauszureißen. Er richtete sich in ihrer Umarmung etwas auf, versuchte einen besseren Blick auf sein Gesicht zu erhaschen.  
  
„Du bist verheiratet?“  
  
„...Nein.“   
  
„Aber wie... “   
  
Als es ihm dämmerte, was passiert war, konnte Erik es genau in seinem Gesicht lesen. Diesen Ausdruck konnte man nicht fälschen, egal wie sehr man es versuchte – zu rein war dieser Moment.  
  
Erik nahm seinen Geldbeutel aus seinem Rucksack, fischte das einzige Wertvolle, das er noch besaß und reichte es Charles. Normalerweise ließ er niemanden daran, absolut niemanden, aber er vertraute ihm.  
Vollkommen.  
Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie eine Welle.  
  
„Das tut mir leid, Erik.“   
  
Charles Daumen strich über das Foto, über die beiden Personen, die darauf abgebildet waren. Anya und Magda, kurz nach dem ersten Geburtstag seiner Tochter aufgenommen.  
  
„Sie... sie beide?“  
  
„Ja. Magda zuerst, ich hatte gehofft, dass es einen Ausweg gibt... aber den gab es nicht.“   
Mit seinen eigenen Händen hatte er das getan, hatte seine Frau und sein Kind getötet. Er war nicht besser als alle anderen hier, er war nicht besser als die Mörder der Geschichte.  
Bitter sah er auf seine ausgestreckten Finger hinab, mit denen er den Abzug gedrückt hatte. Er hatte–  
  
Charles legte seine kleine Hand in seine, verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander.   
  
„Sie waren schon tot, Erik. Du hast das Richtige getan. Auch wenn du dich schrecklich fühlst, auch wenn du glaubst, dass du nie mehr richtig schlafen kannst... du hast das Richtige getan und wenn ihr euch irgendwann wieder seht, wird sie dir dankbar sein.“   
  
Er sagte es mit solch einer Aufrichtigkeit, dass Erik für einen kurzen Moment vergaß zu atmen. Er hatte schon vieles gehört, aber dieser Junge... er war außergewöhnlich. Genau das, was er die ganze Zeit mit sich herumgetragen hatte, genau das, was ihn zu dem bitteren Mistsack machte, der er heute war... er hatte ihn in unter fünf Minuten durchschaut.  
Und dann sein geschundenes Herz zusammengeklebt und es wieder in seine Brust eingebaut, wo es langsam, langsam aber sicher wieder zu schlagen begann.   
  
„Du und Logan, wart ihr zusammen?“  
  
Wenn sie weiter bei dem Thema blieben, würde er sich in einen zitternden Haufen Elend verwandeln. Für gewöhnlich verdrängte er das Thema so gut es ging und er würde sich schon fast als professionellen Verdränger bezeichnen, was das anging. Seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken war vielleicht eine gute Idee.   
  
„Nein, waren wir nicht. Wir haben darüber geredet, ich habe ihn gestern noch geküsst, aber ich wusste nicht... wir hatten doch Zeit... Er hat immer gesagt, ich soll lieber warten, bis der Richtige kommt und jetzt geht die beschissene Welt unter!“  
  
Das Leben war nicht fair, aber das war wohl kaum eine neue Erkenntnis. Vor allem aber war es nicht fair den Leuten gegenüber, die ihr Bestes gaben, um in dieser Welt zu überleben.   
Erik legte seine Wange auf Charles Kopf, zog ihn ein wenig enger zu sich heran. Es war ihm so verdammt egal, ob das Mädchen mit anhören konnte, was sie redeten, aber so leise wie sie es taten und so weit wie sie weg saß, war es unwahrscheinlich.  
  
„Er hatte recht. Sie... sie werden schon noch ein Heilmittel finden. Dein Leben ist nicht vorbei.“  
  
Er würde irgendjemanden finden, der die Lücke in seinem Leben füllen konnte. Erik wusste, wie es war, wenn die zweite Hälfte auf ein Mal weg war, ein großes, riesiges Loch.   
Er hatte Magda eigentlich nur geheiratet, weil sie schwanger gewesen war. Nie die große Liebe, nie weiße Tauben und Herzzerreißen, wenn sie sich mehrere Tage nicht gesehen hatten. Irgendwie hatte es zwischen ihnen einfach funktioniert, es war unkompliziert und er kannte sie noch aus seiner Kindheit.  
Dann war das mit Anya passiert und es war der logische Entschluss gewesen.  
  
„Denkst du das wirklich?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht.“   
  
  
  


●


	8. Ankunft

●

  
  
  
  
Der Wagen war durch abgelegene Waldstraßen gefahren, immer langsam, um alles im Blick zu haben. Mehr als einmal hatte Jean mit ihrer schallgedämpften Waffe auf Walker gefeuert, aber sie waren nie wirklich eine Gefahr für sie gewesen.   
Eher so Leute wie Emma Frost.   
  
Charles hatte ihm noch von Logan erzählt, bevor er gegen seine Schulter gesackt und eingeschlafen war. Anscheinend war er vor dem Gärtnerdasein im Irakkrieg gewesen und hatte dort eine sehr unschöne Zeit verbracht.   
Nie hatte er erzählt, was dort passiert war, aber Charles hatte vermutet, dass er gefangen genommen worden war... was zu den Worten ungefähr passte, die Emma ihm ins Gesicht gezischt hatte.  
Sie mussten sich von damals gekannt haben und ganz ehrlich, das traute Erik ihr auch zu. Also das Kämpfen in der Armee. Wenn einer der Soldaten sie nur falsch ansah, war deren Nase schon gebrochen, sie war definitiv keine Frau, die sich von so was fertig machen ließ.  
  
Sie waren an einem Fluss vorbeigekommen, der mehr nach Gülle als nach Wasser roch, dann ein Tunnel.  
Ein Abwasserkanal? Aber wie...  
  
„Hier müssen wir hoch.“  
  
Eine Treppe, in den Stein geschlagen, weiter oben ein behelfsmäßiges Loch in der Decke, so als hätte jemand provisorisch mit einem großen, großen Hammer Stücke raus geschlagen. Früher hätte man für die Arbeit jemanden verklagt, heutzutage war man froh, wenn man jemanden mit diesen Fähigkeiten fand.  
Es war unmöglich, dass man hineinkam, ohne eine Leiter oder ohne sich hochzuheben. Ergo: Zombiesicher.   
  
So langsam verstand er den Sinn dahinter, auch wenn der Gestank ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb.  
  
Erik weckte Charles durch ein sanftes Rütteln auf und half ihm beim Aufstehen. Er zuckte zwar immer noch zusammen, wenn er auftrat, aber mit seiner Hilfe ging es schon ein bisschen besser.   
Sie erklommen die Stufen, ihnen wurde von oben eine Leiter hinunter gelassen – und schon standen sie mitten in der Eingangshalle eines... Hotels?   
  
Es war heruntergekommen, das stand definitiv fest- und zwar schon vor dem ganzen. Die Tapete war vergilbt, den Teppich wollte Erik sich sicherlich nicht genauer ansehen, geschweige denn darauf barfuß laufen, aber alles in allem war es wesentlich komfortabler als der Wald.  
Oder der Asphalt, wenn man mit einer Kopfschusswunde darauf ausblutete.  
  
Jean war hinter ihnen hineingeklettert und redete jetzt mit zwei Männern, die Erik am Anfang nicht bemerkt hatte, weil sie weiter hinten standen und die Ankunft der Kisten aus dem Pickup bewachten.  
Einer von ihnen war hager, ziemlich groß und mit Brille, eher vom Typus her der Gelehrte. Jung, schlaksig und wenn man ihn ein Mal von der falschen Seite anpustete, fiel er wahrscheinlich um.  
  
Der andere war das genaue Gegenteil. Zwar immer noch groß, aber breite Schultern, guter Körperbau und er sah einfach aus wie der typische Sportler.  
Außerdem war seine Haut schwarz. Nicht übertrieben, nicht rassistisch gemeint, sie war so dunkel, dass Erik kein Wort dafür kannte, was es adäquat beschrieben hätte.   
  
„Willkommen“, sagte der blonde Typ und kam auf sie beide zu, lächelte sie an. Gerade, weiße Zähne. Natürlich war er perfekt, natürlich.  
  
„Ich bin Lucas, jeder hier nennt mich allerdings Bishop, das da hinten ist Hank. Jean hat euch zu uns gebracht wie es scheint und ihr fragt euch wahrscheinlich, wo ihr seid. Wir sind in einem netten Vier-Sterne-Hotel, wobei das ‚nett’ wohl eher ein Überbleibsel aus alten Zeiten ist. Das Gebäude ist gereinigt, wir haben hier verschiedene Aufgabenbereiche und wenn ihr euch einfügt, ist euch ein Platz bei uns sicher.“  
  
Jetzt waren sie also doch in einer Gruppe gelandet...  
Wunderbar.  
  
„Ist ein Arzt hier?“, war die erste Frage, die über Eriks Lippen kam. Wenn jemand nach Charles Fuß sah, könnten sie wenigstens das Kapitel abschließen und dann würde er auch tun, was sie hier verlangten.  
Außer Putzen, er würde sich sicher nicht zum putzen einteilen lassen.  
  
„Hank ist Arzt. Er sieht nachher gerne nach deinem Freund. Ihr könnt eine Nacht hier bleiben, euch alles ansehen. Wir lassen niemanden sterben, wir schicken niemanden weg, aber wenn ihr nur profitieren wollt, ohne Leistung zu erbringen, wäre es besser, wenn ihr geht.“   
  
Oha. Und dann hieß der Kerl Bishop? Er sah nicht aus wie ein Bischof oder wie ein Geistlicher, aber Erik sah im Moment auch nicht aus wie ein Architekt.  
Penner, ja.  
Architekt nein.  
  
„Gut. Einverstanden.“  
  
Er war müde, er war fertig und wenn das hier ein Hotel war, dann gab es auch Zimmer mit Betten. Der Brillenkerl kam zu ihnen hinüber und gab ihnen einen Zimmerschlüssel, genau so, wie es ein Concierge tun würde. Das Hotel der lebendigen Toten? Das Hotel des Grauens? Sie sollten über eine Namensänderung nachdenken.  
So ein Mist, dass American Horror Story Hotel noch nicht angelaufen war vor der Apokalypse, dann hätte er es jetzt wenigstens damit vergleichen können, aber nein, es war ihm nichts vergönnt.  
  
„Heute Abend um acht gibt es was zu Essen, der Strom funktioniert im ganzen Gebäude nicht mehr. Wasser ist in Kanistern in der ehemaligen Lounge, ihr könnt euch welches mit nach oben nehmen. Ansonsten sehen wir uns heute Abend oder morgen, wenn ihr euch entschieden habt.“   
  
„Halt, nein.“  
  
Das ging ihm alles zu schnell, er hatte noch nicht mal verstanden, wieso sie überhaupt hier waren oder was sie machen sollten und schon wurden sie hier einfach einquartiert? Was, wenn es verrückte Kannibalen waren?   
  
„Wieso habt ihr uns mitgenommen? Ihr hättet uns einfach sterben lassen können.“   
  
Er sah Erik aus seinen ausdrucksstarken Augen an, bevor er langsam antwortete. Jedes seiner Worte schien gut durchdacht, so als hätte er die Kontrolle über das alles hier und war nicht gewillt, sie je her zu geben.  
  
„Wir haben die blonde Schlampe schon eine Weile im Visier. Da war zuerst unser Lager, bevor sie die Siedlung geräumt hat, wir mussten unsere Waren dort wegbekommen, bevor sie Wind davon bekommen hat.“  
  
„Und wieso habt ihr uns mitgenommen? Du weichst aus.“  
  
„Ich weiß, ihr habt viel durchgemacht, okay?“  
Er versuchte sie mit Gestik und Mimik zu beruhigen – etwas, das nur bedingt funktionierte.   
„Aber wir sind hier eine Gemeinschaft. Jeder kann sich hier einbringen, das ganze System funktioniert nur, wenn wir genug Leute sind, von denen jeder wichtige Aufgaben übernimmt. Alleine wären wir alle längst tot und ihr beide... seht aus wie Leute, die wir hier gebrauchen können.“  
  
Das war immer noch undurchsichtig, aber es war zumindest der Anflug einer Erklärung. Trotzdem war es immer noch die richtige Hilfe zum richtigen Zeitpunkt gewesen, aber sie hatten sie vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt und wie wählerisch durfte man da schon sein? Selbst wenn das alles irgendwie komisch war?  
  
„Hm, okay. Danke.“   
  
Sie schnappten sich das Wasser, machten sich in das Zimmer auf, was durch die Treppen bedingt schwieriger war, aber als sie endlich den Schlüssel in das Schloss stecken konnten, als die Türklinke sich hinunterdrücken ließ und sie ein Zimmer vor sich hatten... da konnten sie nicht anders, als erleichtert aufzuatmen.  
  
Panisch wie Erik war, sah er in jedem Schrank, hinter jeder Ecke nach, ob dort noch irgendjemand war, schloss die Zimmertür zwei Mal ab, aber sie waren wohl wirklich alleine und die großen Fenster konnten sie auch offen lassen, weil sie im fünften Stock waren. Das laue Lüftchen, das daraufhin den Raum erfüllte, war zwar geschwängert vom Geruch der Stadt, aber trotzdem war es entspannend zu wissen, dass genau hier niemand lauerte, der ihre Gehirne fressen wollte.   
  
Das Zimmer war nicht groß, eben ein Standarddoppelzimmer. Ein großes Bett mit grüner Bettwäsche in der Mitte, dunkelbraune, hölzerne Nachtschränke an der Seite und eine Kommode mit Fernseher gegenüber– auf der sogar noch ein kleiner Teller mit zwei Schokolädchen lag, um die neuen Gäste zu begrüßen.  
Schienen wohl nicht zu schmecken, sonst lägen sie nicht mehr hier.  
  
Er ließ sich neben Charles auf das Bett fallen, dessen erste Handlung es gewesen war, sich voran in die weichen Kissen zu stürzen.  
  
„Ich will nie wieder aufstehen, Erik“, sagte er, aber es kam nur noch als Nuscheln durch den dicken Stoff des Kissens bei ihm an.   
  
„Du musst, Hank will doch gleich noch nach deinem Fuß sehen, wenn sie unten alles geregelt haben.“   
  
Falls er etwas verstehen konnte, dann Charles. Das Bett war bequem, es war Genesung für seine geschundenen Knochen, für alles, was er bis jetzt hatte ertragen müssen. Einzig und allein das zarte Rosa der Bettwäsche war gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber Erik war kein Mann, der in einer solchen Situation auch noch Ansprüche stellte.  
  
„Dafür muss ich aber nicht aufstehen.“   
  
Naja, da... da hatte er ein Argument. Noch im selben Moment klopfte es und Erik verfluchte seine müden Knochen, dass er die Tür abgesperrt hatte. Ächzend erhob er sich, ließ Hank rein und schloss sie wieder. Hank war größer als er, jetzt wo er so neben ihm stand, aber er zog seine Schultern nach vorne, bückte sich leicht, so als ob er einfach nur Mittelmaß sein wollte, einfach nur nicht auffallen.  
  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte er, stellte seinen Koffer auf dem Bett ab und zog einen Stuhl heran, um sich dann dem Fuß zu widmen. Bedächtig wickelte er die Bandagen ab und Erik unterdrückte das nervöse Gefühl, so als wäre er der Schüler und der Lehrer begutachtete sein Werk.   
  
„Wir sind vor einer Horde Zombies weggelaufen, Charles ist mit seinem Fuß an einer Wurzel hängen geblieben und nach vorne gefallen“, erklärte er, bevor er auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte. Je schneller sie das hier hinter sich hatten, desto schneller wären sie auch wieder alleine und könnten schlafen. Das... war was, immerhin.  
  
Medizinische Dinge waren nicht sein Metier gewesen, noch nie und die Bewegungen, die Hank mit Charles Fuß machte, sahen für Erik nicht gerade professionell aus. Aber er murmelte vor sich her, besah sich alles, bevor er eine Salbe aus dem Koffer nahm, alles dick damit einschmierte und den Verband wieder drum herum wickelte.   
Wow.  
  
Er legte ein Kissen unter den Fuß, schloss den Koffer mit einem Klicken und stand auf.  
Das ganze hatte noch keine fünf Minuten gedauert.  
  
„Verstaucht ist er auf jeden Fall, mit den Bändern bin ich mir unsicher. Allerdings haben wir hier keine Möglichkeit, so etwas zu operieren, zumindest nicht mit dem Risiko, dass etwas passiert. Lass den Fuß oben, versuch nicht drauf zu treten. Irgendwo haben wir noch ein paar Krücken, ich schaue nach und gebe sie dir beim Abendessen. Salbe kann ich jeden Abend anwenden, aber Schmerzmedikamente sind extrem selten und erst Mal denjenigen vorbehalten, die Glieder verloren oder Schusswunden haben. Ich hoffe, ihr versteht das."   
  
Hank nickte ihnen beiden zu, Erik hielt ihm die Tür auf und dann... war er wieder weg. Gott sei Dank. Er war ja nett gewesen, aber er konnte diese Angespanntheit nicht abstellen, wenn jemand mit im Raum war. Vor allem jemand, von dem er nicht wusste, auf welcher Seite er stand.  
Das Klicken des Schlosses ließ ein wohliges Gefühl in ihm aufkommen. Ruhe.  
Ein Mal.  
  
„Alles okay?“  
  
Erik setzte sich auf das Bett, goss ihnen beiden Wasser aus dem Kanister ein und reichte ihm ein Glas. Sie hatten ihm vorhin erklärt, dass das Wasser davon nur zum Trinken war, abgekocht und alles. Weiter unten gab es Sanitäranlagen, die früher mal für Pools und Saunen hergehalten hatten, aber irgendwie hatte jemand die Leitung anzapfen können, um den letzten Rest Wasser aus den Leitungen zu bekommen. Kam allerdings teilweise aus zwielichtigen Quellen, deswegen sollte man das nicht trinken, wenn man nicht unbedingt auf der Toilette enden wollte.  
Ohne Spülung, verstand sich.  
  
„Ich werds wohl überleben, wenn wir hier nicht morgen überrannt werden.“  
  
Charles seufzte und beugte sich zu ihm hinüber, um das Glas abzunehmen. Für einen kurzen Moment berührten sich ihre Hände, nur Eriks Fingerspitzen gegen Charles Handfläche, aber es war genug, um zu spüren, dass da mehr war als nur der bloße Kontakt.  
  
„Soll ich auf dem Boden schlafen?“  
  
Er hatte das Thema bis jetzt vermieden, aber er musste es doch ansprechen oder er bekam keine Ruhe. Es war ein Bett, ein Doppelbett. Und falls er das letzte Mal richtig gezählt hatte, waren sie zwei Personen, die in keinster Art und Weise involviert waren. Da waren nur er und Charles und es wäre in gewisser Weise nicht anständig, sich das Bett zu teilen.   
Irgendwie war es ja schwachsinnig, aber... trotzdem. Erik war von seiner Mama so erzogen worden und er warf jetzt nicht sämtliche Manieren über Bord, nur weil die Welt unterging, so fing er nicht an.  
  
„Was? Wieso?“  
  
Blaue Augen blickten ihn ungläubig an, Charles Augenbrauen und Stirn in einer verwirrten Miene verzogen. Er konnte es ihm schon ansehen, dass er Eriks Vorschlag für eine absolut dämlich Idee hielt. Ungefähr so, als ob man den Russen Atomwaffen geben sollte.  
  
„Unter gar keinen Umständen. Wenn du auf dem Boden schläfst, tu ich es auch, also tu dir keinen Zwang an.“   
  
Noch nie hatte Erik einen so sturen Menschen getroffen. Und er meinte es todernst, das war noch die Crux daran. Charles Xavier war kein Mann, der einfach nur leere Versprechungen machte. Wenn er etwas androhte, dann zog er es auch durch, das hatte Erik schmerzlichst erfahren müssen, als er im Auto gedroht hatte, einfach zu singen, weil das Radio nicht ging.   
Er hatte gesungen.  
  
„Dann such dir wenigstens deine Seite aus. Meine Uhr sagt wir haben noch vier Stunden, die will ich wenigstens sinnvoll nutzen.“   
  
Er zog sein Hemd aus, seine Jeans. Beides stank nach Dreck, sein T-shirt auch, aber er konnte sich nicht komplett– oh, aber Charles konnte.  
Bevor er sich entschieden hatte, ob er sich halbnackt zeigen konnte oder ob er damit schon den Tatbestand von sexueller Belästigung erfüllte, hatte Charles umständlich seine Hose und alles an seinem Oberkörper ausgezogen. Jetzt waren da nur noch die Boxershorts und der weiße Verband an seinem Fuß.  
  
Stilvoll.  
  
Trotzdem hatte Erik in seinen Bewegungen inne gehalten und ihn angesehen. Das Licht hatte seinen nackten Oberkörper erhellt, hatte die weiße, reine Haut leuchten lassen und wäre das hier ein Disneyfilm, dann hätten Vögel gesungen.  
  
Er sah gut aus.   
  
Nicht nur von einem objektiven Standpunkt, von dem hatte Erik sich schon langsam verabschiedet, aber auch von einem Standpunkt aus, den er sich selbst nicht eingestehen wollte. Er spürte seinen Puls an seinem Hals, spürte ein Verlangen zu sehen, ob er sich so anfühlte, wie er es sich vorstellte.  
Aber er hielt sich zurück.  
  
Wenn er eines hatte, dann Selbstbeherrschung. Sie würden einfach nur in diesem Bett liegen, würden eine Mütze Schlaf bekommen und danach frisch ausgeruht aufwachen. Dann würde Charles nicht mehr so fertig aussehen, seine Augen nicht mehr rotgeweint und die tiefen Augenringe, die ihn zeichneten wie ein Mal, die wären dann auch blasser.   
  
Erik zog sein widerlich dreckiges T-Shirt über seinen Kopf und legte sich neben ihn ins Bett. Normalerweise hätte er es sein gelassen, aber das Bett war frisch bezogen, die Bettwäsche rein weiß und an seinem Shirt klebten Reste von Dreck und Blut.  
Er wollte nur noch ein Mal den Luxus spüren, saubere Bettwäsche zu fühlen.  
  
Erik war dünn, er war trainiert, aber er würde sich nicht unbedingt als Adonis bezeichnen. Sein Körper hatte für die Zwecke ausgereicht, für die er sie gebraucht hatte, aber für mehr auch nicht.   
Außerdem war seit Magdas Tod die Lust in den Hintergrund gerückt, hatte dem puren Wunsch nach Überleben Platz gemacht.  
  
Er legte die Decke leicht über sich, versuchte einzudösen, aber Charles neben ihm bewegte sich. Von einer Seite auf die andere, von Bauch auf Rücken und... oh.  
  
Erik hatte eben nur seine Vorderseite gesehen, war verzückt von der ebenmäßigkeit seiner Haut gewesen. Sein Rücken allerdings...  
Es war wie zwei Seiten einer Münze. Vorne die schöne Prägung, die, bei der man sich Mühe gegeben hatte. Das Bild.  
Hinten war die Zahl.  
  
Man konnte die Narben kaum zählen. Das helle, wulstige Gewebe hob sich stark von seiner Haut ab, von den Sommersprossen, die immer wieder dazwischen zu finden waren.  
Als hätte man ein atemberaubendes Gemälde mit einem Messer zerstört, immer wieder darauf eingeschlagen.  
  
Das waren Schnittwunden und... sah aus wie Schläge mit einem Gürtel? Aber das Schlimmste waren die kleinen Narben, die sich unschuldig zwischen den großen verbargen.  
Brandnarben.   
  
Jemand, irgendjemand hatte es gewagt, auf Charles Haut Zigaretten auszudrücken und falls Erik ihn in die Finger bekam, würde er sich wünschen, die Walker wären schneller gewesen.  
Die Wut kochte in ihm hoch, heiß und siedend von Fußsohle bis Kopfhaut. Sie nahm alles von ihm in Besitz, ließ seine Finger kribbeln, ließ seine Hände zittern.   
  
Charles war 17, verdammt! Er sollte glücklich aufwachsen, ein normales Leben haben und nicht...  
Nicht das hier!   
  
„Erik?“  
  
Er musste mitbekommen haben, dass sich seine Stimmung binnen Sekunden geändert hatte, wie ein schöner Sommertag, der sich innerhalb eines winzigen Moments in ein ausgewachsenen Gewitters verwandelte. Blitze, die ganze Bäume spalteten, Donner, der über mehrere Orte zu hören war.  
  
„Wer hat das getan?“, fragte er, versuchte die Wut in seiner Stimmt zu kontrollieren, aber er erreichte nur, dass sie brach.  
„Dein Rücken?“  
  
Wie auf Kommando versteifte er sich und drehte sich langsam, ganz langsam um, sodass Erik nicht mehr die Karte der Grausamkeit sehen konnte.  
Stattdessen sah er in sein Gesicht, das blass geworden war.  
  
„Verdammt, ich... Scheiße, ich bin so müde, daran hab ich nicht mehr gedacht. Warte, lass mich ein Oberteil anziehen, du musst das nicht sehen–“  
  
„Wer war das?“  
  
Seine Hand schloss sich um Charles Oberarm, hinderte ihn daran, aus dem Bett zu klettern. Er wollte ihm nicht weh tun, er wollte ihn ja nur irgendwie... hier behalten. Ein leises Wimmern sagte ihm allerdings, dass er genau das Falsche tat und wie vom Blitz getroffen ließ er ihn wieder los.   
  
„Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht...“  
  
„Mein Stiefvater.“  
  
Sofort als er ihn losgelassen hatte, hatte sich Charles abgewandt und sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt. Seine Finger gruben sich tief in die weiche Matratze, sodass Erik Angst hatte, dass der Schaumstoff einfach nachgeben würde.  
  
„Meine Mutter hat neu geheiratet und er... hatte wohl mehr Interesse an kleinen Jungs als an seiner neuen Frau.“  
  
„Charles...“  
  
Er hatte ihn nicht verschrecken wollen, er hatte nicht...  
Egal was ihm passiert war, Erik war nicht so jemand.  
  
„Er hat mich nur hinten verletzt, nur dort wo ich es nicht sehen konnte. Und das Blut hat er... nein, nein, ich sollte dir das alles nicht erzählen.“   
  
Erik setzte sich auf, rutschte zu ihm hinüber und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante. Er konnte nicht viel sagen oder tun, um es besser zu machen, aber er konnte nach Charles Hand greifen und ihre Finger miteinander verschränken. Eine kleine Geste, dass er da war.   
Eine kleine Geste, dass er verstand.   
  
„Ist er tot? Wenn nein müssen wir zurück und ich schlage ihm den Schädel ein. Oder lasse mir irgendetwas anderes einfallen, etwas das mit viel Schmerzen zu tun hat.“   
  
Charles entwich nur ein leises, lustloses Lachen, aber er entspannte sich kaum merklich. Ganz sacht lehnte er sich gegen Erik, ließ ihre nackten Arme miteinander kollidieren, die Hitze des anderen spürten.   
Es war fast so, als ob er umfallen würde, wenn der andere nicht da wäre.   
  
„Irgendwie. Meine Mutter hat ihn gebissen, hat ihm die Nase weggebissen, bevor sie genug hatte. Wenigstens den Kampf hat sie noch gewonnen.“   
  
Vielleicht konnte Erik nicht nachvollziehen, wie es war, in einer schlecht funktionierenden Familie aufzuwachsen, das nicht. Aber er war selbst einmal derjenige gewesen, der nur liegen und nichts tun konnte.  
Er war derjenige gewesen, den Charles Stiefvater in ihm gesehen hatte und mit jedem Tag seiner Ehe hatte er das Grauen vergessen können.  
Wobei, nein.  
Vergessen war das falsche Wort. Verdrängen passte eher, denn die kalten, blassblauen, wässrigen Augen seines ehemaligen Professors würde er nie vergessen. Wie er ihn gezwungen hatte, anzusehen, während er ihn genommen hatte.  
  
„Als ich studiert habe... da war ein Professor. Es war nicht wie bei dir, er hat mich nicht gezwungen... nicht direkt. Eher erpresst, manipuliert. Charles, es wird besser, glaub mir.“  
  
Er drückte seine Hand ein wenig, rang sich den Hauch eines Lächelns ab. Darüber hatte er mit niemandem geredet, mit niemandem. Er hatte vielleicht bei Magda mal Andeutungen darüber fallen lassen, aber sie war selbst in der Zeit mit ihm befreundet gewesen und hatte sich selbst einen Reim darauf machen können. Aber was genau da abgelaufen war... das hatte selbst sie nicht gewusst.  
  
„Bis jetzt war es ziemlich scheiße“, kam die schwache Antwort zurück.   
„Das Leben meine ich. Und getoppt wurde das ganze von heute.“  
  
„Hey, wir haben ein Bett, sauberes Trinkwasser und wir leben noch?“  
  
Ein schwacher Trost, zugegeben.  
  
„Komm, wir schlafen noch etwas. Wegen mir musst du kein Oberteil anziehen, mir sind die Narben egal.“    
  
Eriks Wut war abgeebbt, wie eine Welle, die an der Brandung brach. Mit dem Wind hatten sich alle Tropfen verteilt und waren verdampft, während sich das Wasser ruhig ins Meer zurückzog.  
Sie schafften es umständlich wieder zurück ins Bett, aber Charles ließ seine Hand nicht los. Er hielt sie weiter fest, rutschte noch ein Stück an ihn heran und atmete tief durch. Wahrscheinlich brauchte er das, einen warmen Körper in seiner Nähe, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht alleine war.  
  
„Kannst du... vielleicht...“  
  
Das Zögern in Charles Stimme verriet, dass er nicht ganz wusste, ob er es fragen sollte. Genau so wie Erik, der nicht wusste, ob er wollte, dass Charles fragte.   
Es stand unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen, war so greifbar, dass man es fast in der Luft stehen sehen konnte und wenn Erik schon starb, dann konnte er wenigstens das Beste draus machen.  
  
Er legte seinen Arm vorsichtig um Charles Hüfte, spürte die kühle Haut unter seiner Hand. Falls er bessere Sinnesrezeptoren in seiner Hand gehabt hätte, hätte er seine Gänsehaut spüren können, aber er war sehr dankbar, dass seine Hände in der Hinsicht stumpf waren.  
  
„Danke“, seufzte Charles leise, die warme Luft aus seinem Mund streifte Charles Oberkörper und er schloss die Augen. Das hier wäre sein Tod.  
Das wäre wirklich sein Tod, aber immerhin war er schöner, als aufgefressen zu werden.  
  
Erik hatte noch nie ein Problem damit gehabt, Schönheit zu bewundern. Er sah sie in Gemälden, in Landschaften, in Frauen und Männern. Sebastian hatte viel für ihn ruiniert, aber davor war nichts vor ihm sicher gewesen. Er hatte mit Männern geschlafen, mit Frauen, manchmal mit beiden gleichzeitig.  
  
Dann war Magda gekommen, hatte sich um ihn gekümmert, als Sebastian ihn fallen gelassen hatte, sie war schwanger geworden und eins hatte zum anderen geführt.   
Allerdings hieß das nicht, dass er nicht sehen konnte, dass Charles ein außergewöhnlicher Mann war. Ganz und gar nicht.  
  
  
  


●


	9. Rauch am Horizont

●

  
  
  
Sie wachten nicht mehr auf, um zum Essen zu gelangen. Eigentlich schliefen sie die ganze Nacht durch, zum ersten Mal in zwei Wochen, in dem sie beide ruhigen Schlaf fanden.   
Draußen ging die Welt unter, draußen schrien und weinten Menschen, aber sie hatten genug Leid ertragen müssen, um sie für diesen Moment einfach auszublenden.  
Denn so gerne sie alle gerettet hätten: Es ging nicht.   
  
Erik wurde früher wach als Charles und strich sich die Müdigkeit aus den Augen. In der Nacht war der Jüngere enger an ihn herangerutscht, hatte seine Arme selbst um Erik gelegt, in einem verzweifelten Versuch, menschliche Nähe zu bekommen. Sich daraus zu befreien war schwieriger gewesen, als er gedacht hatte, aber letzten Endes stand er vor dem Bett, zog sich an und verließ den Raum, um sich etwas umzusehen.   
  
Die Gänge waren verlassen, die Kerzen in den provisorisch aufgestellten Lampen am Boden waren in der Nacht ausgegangen. Immerhin schien etwas Licht von der aufgehenden Sonne durch die Fenster, sodass er sich keine Sorgen machen musste, irgendwo dagegen zu laufen.  
  
Was hatten sie noch mal gesagt? Unten gab es eine Möglichkeit, sich zu waschen?  Das... klang nach etwas.  
  
Erik stieg die Treppen hinunter, begegnete keiner Menschenseele und erinnerte sich für einen kleinen Moment daran, wie es gewesen war, als diese verdammte Apokalypse noch nicht ausgebrochen war.  
Sie waren öfter in Urlaub gewesen, hatten sich ein Zimmer in einem kleinen Hotel gemietet und waren zusammen morgens zum Brunch gegangen.  
  
Fast spürte Erik den Geist seiner Frau an seiner Seite, den Windhauch an seiner Hand, aber wenn er neben sich sah, war er genau so einsam und allein, wie er es seit Tagen war.  
  
„Morgen“, murmelte er, als er in den Raum trat, der früher mal einen Pool beherbergt hatte. Zwei Männer standen schon in den Duschen, jeweils ein Kanister Wasser neben sich, während sie sich mit Waschlappen den Dreck und Blut von den Körpern wuschen.   
  
„Morgen“, kam es genau so leise zurück.  
  
Erik tat es ihnen gleich, schnappte sich etwas Wasser, das dort herumstand und zog seine Kleider aus. Nichts hatte ihn darauf vorbereitet, Wasser auf seiner geschundenen Haut zu spüren, absolut nichts.   
Wie Wasser auf einer verdorrten Wüste, wie Salbe auf ausgetrockneter Haut. Leise seufzte er auf, schloss die Augen und genoss diesen Moment der Ruhe. Nur er selbst, Wasser und Seife.  
  
„Bist du nicht Lehnsherr?“  
  
Das war es wohl mit der Ruhe.  
  
Erik öffnete die Augen wieder, sah zu einem der anderen Männer, die sich zu ihm umgedreht hatten und ihn unverhohlen anstarrten. Was? Noch nie einen Penis gesehen?   
Nach den ganzen Wochen voller Angst um sein Leben war er abgestumpft. Ihm war es so scheiß egal, ob sie jetzt rot anliefen oder es ihnen peinlich war, er war fertig und hatte für so einen Mist keine Zeit.  
  
„Ja. Wer will das wissen?“  
  
Der, der mit ihm redete, war größer als der andere. Braun gebrannte Haut, eigentlich schon fast rot vor Sonnenbrand. Sein Gesicht und sein Rücken litten auf jeden Fall unter der UV-Strahlung und wenn er nicht aufpasste, würden sich Brandblasen bilden... etwas, was Erik wirklich nicht haben musste.  
Seine Haare waren schwarz und unordentlich, sein Bart schien das einzige zu sein, um was er sich kümmerte. Ernsthaft, Eriks leichter Dreitagebart war ihm recht egal geworden mit der Zeit... bei Logan hatte er sich rasieren können, aber er würde nicht penibel darauf achten, dass keine Haare nachwuchsen.   
  
„Ich. Azazel. Man hat mir gesagt, du kommst mit uns nach draußen?“  
  
Schwerer, russischer Akzent mischte sich mit seinen Worten und ließ ihn noch eindrucksvoller wirken als ohnehin.  
Also gut, eindrucksvoller als es im Moment ging, wenige Männer sahen wirklich eindrucksvoll aus, wenn sie eingeschäumt waren und ihr Gemächt zwischen ihren Beinen umherbaumelte.  
  
„Hat man das? Wieso sollte ich?“  
  
„Bishop. Es... oh, bljad, ich dachte du hättest dich schon entschieden.“  
  
Azazel trocknete sich mit einem vergilbten Handtuch ab, zog sich (gott sei Dank) wieder an und wartete darauf, dass Erik das selbe tat.  
Anscheinend verlor man mit der Zeit jegliche Hemmungen oder er starrte nackte Männer einfach öfter an, aber Erik beeilte sich, wieder in seine Klamotten zu schlüpfen, während der Blick des Russen auf ihm lag.  
  
„Komm mit“, sagte er ihm und deutete an, ihm zu folgen. Sie ließen den anderen Kerl, einen kleineren Blonden, alleine in der Dusche und Erik meinte, aus dem Augenwinkel zu sehen, wie er erleichtert aufatmete und seine Hand an seinen Penis legte. Hmpf. Wenn er meinte.  
  
Azazel führte ihn durch den Wellnessbereich durch, der nur noch ein wenig nach Chlor roch, eine abgelegene Tür hindurch und von dort an über eine metallene Wendeltreppe, die sich schier endlos nach oben wand. Das war definitiv nichts, was die Touristen benutzt hatten, also eher so was für die Mitarbeiter, dass sie schnell genug in die verschiedenen Stockwerke kamen.   
  
Sie stiegen immer höher, die Muskeln in Eriks Beinen protestierten, ehe sie an der letztmöglichen Tür hinauskamen, nach draußen traten und... Wind.  
Wind war das erste, was er überhaupt registrierte, noch bevor das Sonnenlicht ihm in die Augen schien.  
  
Sie waren irgendwie auf dem Dach gelandet, ganz oben auf dem Gebäude, die ganze Stadt lag vor ihnen. Wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er von hier nach unten auf die Köpfe der Zombies spucken können, aber Erik stellte sich neben ihn an die Brüstung, sah einfach nur hinunter, während er darauf wartete, dass der andere etwas sagte.  
  
Unter ihnen konnte man das ganze Chaos der Stadt erst jetzt richtig ausmachen. Von dem Fenster im Zimmer war es nur bedingt möglich gewesen, aber hier... die Autos stapelten sich fast in den Straßen, standen nebeneinander, waren ineinander gekracht. Selbst wenn man es von seiner Wohnung aus geschafft hätte... über die Straßen war der Weg versperrt.   
  
Zwischen den Autos waren Schemen zu erkennen, taumelnde Walker auf der Suche nach Essbarem. Insgesamt waren es viele, aber nicht auf einem Haufen. Man könnte überleben, wenn man nach unten gehen würde, man musste nur aufpassen und flink sein.  
  
„Siehst du das da hinten?“   
  
Azazel deutete in eine Richtung, in die Erik noch nicht gesehen hatte. Ein Feuer. Irgendwas brannte lichterloh, aber man sah eher den dunklen Rauch, der in den Himmel stieg als das eigentliche Licht.  
  
„Da hat irgendjemand was angezündet. Kann ein explodierender Motor gewesen sein, aber wir sind uns nicht sicher, dass es einer war. Seit heute Nacht um drei brennt es da. In der Richtung ist eine Laden, unsere Vorräte werden knapp.  
Es sieht so aus, Lehnsherr. Du kannst hier bleiben und den Weibern beim Waschen helfen oder du gehst mit uns da raus und hilfst, damit wir nicht alle in diesem Hotel verrecken.“   
  
Eriks Blick wechsele zwischen ihm und dem Feuer hin und her. Er könnte hier bleiben, ja.  
Könnte sich verstecken, wie es viele taten, die entweder schwach, alt oder einfach nur Weicheier waren. Sich ausruhen, die anderen machen lassen, während er einfach nur abwartete, dass sie alle drauf gingen.  
Oder aber...  
  
Es war nie eine Wahl gewesen, nicht wirklich. Eriks Stolz hatte die Entscheidung gefällt schon lange bevor er selbst gewusst hatte, was er wählen würde.  
  
„Ich bin dabei“, sagte er und nickte. Wenn sogar Jean mit nach draußen kommen konnte, dann wäre er sicher dabei. Immerhin hatte er schon lange überlebt, seine Glücksträhne würde er noch etwas ausreizen können.  
  
„Wie viele sind wir“  
  
„Ungefähr 13, wir teilen uns in zwei Gruppen auf. Willkommen ab Bord, Lehnsherr. Den genaueren Plan gehen wir vor der Abfahrt durch.“   
  
Azazel klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, drehte sich um und ließ ihn auf dem Dach alleine mit sich und seinen Gedanken. Es war das Richtige, das war ihm klar.  
Die ganze Zeit hatte er schon überlegt, was er hier tun würde, welcher Gruppe er sich anschließen würde... aber außer seiner Sturheit zu sterben hatte er keine nennenswerten Eigenschaften, die hilfreich waren.  
Absolut keine.  
  
Und trotzdem überkam ihn ein mulmiges Gefühl, als er nach draußen sah und der Rauch neue Muster in den Himmel zeichnete.  
  
  


●


	10. Ein kurzer Moment Ruhe

●

  
  
  
„Hey, Charles.“   
  
Er schlief immer noch. Wahnsinn.   
Charles hatte das weiche Kissen mit seinen Armen umklammert, sein Gesicht presste sich in den Stoff, während sich sein Brustkorb hob und senkte. Jetzt im Tageslicht waren die Narben auf seinem Rücken viel deutlicher zu sehen, aber Erik schluckte nur und versuchte, sich nicht zu sehr darauf zu konzentrieren.   
Immerhin hatte der Verursacher seine gerechte Bestrafung bekommen... auch wenn Erik ihn gerne von den Toten wieder holen wollte, nur um ihn dann sofort wieder ins Nirvana zu schicken. Nein, Moment, nicht sofort. Eher stückchenweise.  
  
Langsam legte Erik seine Hand an seine Schulter und rüttelte. Tot war er nicht, das hätte er schon vorher bemerkt.  
Er wollte nicht im Entferntesten daran denken, dass so etwas geschehen könnte, für ihn war Charles warm, weich und lebendig. So lange, bis er selbst den Löffel abgab, eine andere Variante ließ er nicht zu.  
  
„Hey, wach auf. Es gibt Frühstück.“  
  
Ein lautes Stöhnen kam von dem kleinen Mann unter ihm und schien definitives Zeichen dafür zu sein, dass er wach war.  
Oder grade damit anfing, wach zu werden.  
Eins von beidem.  
  
„Und duschen kannst du dich auch, ich war schon nachsehen.“   
  
Er schien kein Mensch zu sein, der die Morgen zelebrierte, das konnte er jetzt schon sehen. In gewisser Weise war ihm das ja klar gewesen von dem Morgen bei Logan, aber das hier war noch ein bisschen schlimmer.   
War ja auch früher.  
  
„Mh, Erik...“  
  
Seine Stimme war verwaschen, seine Augen mussten mehrfach blinzeln, um sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen, als er sich aufrichtete. Er strich sich mit seinem Unterarm über das Gesicht, richtete seine nach allen Seiten abstehenden Haare, ehe er ihn ansah. Erst noch etwas verwirrt.  
  
„Wieso bist du schon wach?“  
  
„Früher Vogel und so.“  
  
„Der frühe Vogel ist beschissen, der späte Vogel kann sich auch fast food bestellen.“  
  
„Nicht mehr, weißt du noch, da draußen rennen Untote rum. Ich glaube das betrifft auch die Gastronomie, aber sicher bin ich mir natürlich nicht.“  
  
Erik grinste und warf ihm seine Kleider zu. Der Anblick seines sommersprossengeküssten Oberkörpers war nichts, was er lange sehen sollte, sonst würde er an Dinge denken, an die er nicht denken sollte. Stimuluskontrolle, Lehnsherr.  
Stimuluskontrolle!   
  
„Mh... was gibt’s zum Frühstück?“  
  
Ehrlich?  
Immerhin zog er sich die Kleider an, das war schon Mal ein Anfang.  
  
„Irgendwas, was sich hält. Bereite dich mental schon mal auf Haferflocken mit Wasser vor.“ Er bekam keine Antwort, nur ein Würgegeräusch.  
Auch nett.  
  
„Übrigens hat McCoy noch keine Krücken für dich, sollten aber heute welche wieder frei werden.“   
  
Er hatte ihn auf dem Weg hier hoch getroffen, hatte kurz mit ihm geredet. Anscheinend hatten sie eine neue Truppe Leute in der Nacht aufgenommen, von denen einer ein amputiertes Bein hatte. Der hatte Krücken dabei gehabt und so wie es aussah, überlebte er den Tag nicht.  
Nur behielt Erik die Informationen für sich.  
  
Er stellte sich neben das Bett, um Charles aufzuhelfen, legte seinen Arm um seine Taille.  
  
„Wie geht’s dem Fuß?“  
  
„Beschissen.“  
  
Scheiße. Immerhin waren sie hier sicher, fürs Erste. Da draußen wäre das wahrscheinlich Charles Todesurteil gewesen, aber hier drinnen bestand keine unmittelbare Gefahr im Sinne von lebenden Toten. Hier wollte man sie ausnutzen, aber nicht ihr Gehirne fressen.  
  
„Bringst du mich nachher zu dieser Dusche? Wobei, nein, ich glaube ich vertreibe die Walker schon alleine mit meinem Gestank.“   
  
Er grinste mit seinem breiten Lächeln, das Erik öfter auf seinem Gesicht sehen wollte. Gestern war kein guter Tag gewesen, wenn man es mal nüchtern betrachtete und er hatte auch Spuren an Charles hinterlassen. Seelisch und physisch.  
  
Erik hielt Charles fest, stüzte ihn so gut es ging und versuchte seine schmerzverzerrten Geräusche zu ignorieren. Mit jedem Stöhnen traf es ihn mehr, aber er konnte es nicht ändern.  
An der Treppe nach unten, an dem großen Fenster zögerte Charles kurz, sein Blick schien an der Landschaft draußen zu kleben.  
  
„Denkst du, es wird jemals wieder wie früher?“, flüsterte er.   
„Zuhause hab ich jeden Tag Radio gehört, ab... ab der zweiten Woche kam nur noch Rauschen.“  
  
Wieder die Frage von vor ein paar Tagen. Ob Erik wirklich dachte, dass gut werden würde? Nein.  
Würde er das Charles sagen?   
Nein.  
  
„Vielleicht ist es kaputt gegangen. Komm schon, die Welt hat schon vieles überlebt, es kann nicht überall so schlimm sein.“   
  
Er bekam keine Antwort. Charles wusste genau so gut wie er selbst, dass sie im Grunde genommen keine Möglichkeiten mehr hatten... und vielleicht schmiegte er sich deswegen etwas näher an ihn, als sie die Treppe hinuntergingen, den Rücken zum Fenster gekehrt.   
Vielleicht.  
  
  


●


	11. Aufbruch

●

  
  
  
Es gab tatsächlich Haferflocken. Oh und Knäckebrot und Marmelade. Falls sich das alles weiter hinziehen würde, könnten sie die Marmelade auch vergessen, aber fürs Erste war Erik verdammt froh, etwas zu essen, dass ihm auch schmeckte.  
  
Sie saßen in dem Restaurant des Hotels, viele Tische über den Raum verteilt, viele zu größeren Gruppen zusammengeschoben. In diesen Zeiten wollte niemand alleine sein, nicht wenn er es unbedingt musste.  
Man hatte sie zu einem Tisch gelotst, an dem noch viel Platz war und an dem bisher nur drei Leute saßen. Azazel, den Erik heute morgen kennengelernt hatte, eine blonde, junge Frau neben ihm namens Raven, unter deren Oberteil sich ein erheblicher Schwangerschaftsbauch abzeichnete und einem breit gebauten Kerl, der schon wieder russisch sprach.  
  
„Du! Azazel hat von dir erzählt, sehr gut, dass du dabei bist, sehr gut.“   
  
Er grinste ihn an und Erik versuchte den bohrenden Blick von Charles zu ignorieren. Bis jetzt hatte er ihm noch nicht gesagt, dass er mit nach draußen gehen würde, es hatte sich noch nicht die passende Situation ergeben.  
Noch nicht... direkt.  
  
„Wobei bist du dabei, Erik?“  
  
Charles hatte sein Brot etwas sinken lassen, sah ihn aus viel zu großen und viel zu blauen Augen an. Er wollte ihn nicht alleine lassen in dem Hotel, aber er kam ja wieder und von daher... Er ließ ihn ja nicht alleine.  
  
„Er kommt mit uns! Wir schauen uns in der östlichen Ecke vom Viertel um, in dem wir momentan nach Essen und Überlebenden suchen. Die Familie von Sean hatte einen Laden in der Nähe.“  
  
Azazel wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Raven, die offensichtlich seine Frau war, denn keine Sekunde später legte sie ihre Hand auf die seine.   
  
„Du...“  
  
Charles biss auf seine Unterlippe, die gefährlich zitterte. Fuck. Charles sah ihn mit diesem Blick an, diesem Blick, den nur kleine Hunde drauf hatten und er wusste jetzt schon, dass das hier ein Thema war, über das sie nicht einig werden konnten.  
  
„Du gehst raus?“  
  
Im Grunde genommen hatte er ja keinen Grund, sauer zu sein. Oder enttäuscht. Es war nur Eriks Entscheidung und wenn er ihnen half, die Sachen zu besorgen, dann war das einzig und allein seine Sache.  
Aber sein Blick, seine Hand an seinem Arm... all das reichte, damit Erik ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte und er hasste sich dafür.   
  
„Ja, später. Ich wollte es dir nachher sagen.“  
  
„Wenn du gehst, komme ich mit!“  
  
Wie ein stolzer Krieger reckte er das Kinn, Entschlossenheit flammte in ihm auf. Wie ein kleiner Junge in viel zu großen Kleidern sah er ihn an, den Unterkiefer vorgeschoben, während  sein ganzer Körper Trotz ausstrahlte.  
  
„Kommt nicht in Frage. Dein Fuß.“  
  
„Erik —“  
  
Seine Hand hatte sich fester um seinen Arm gelegt, er hatte ihn mit seinen Augen fixiert, so fest, dass die anderen am Tisch verstummt waren. Unausgesprochen lag das Versprechen zwischen ihnen, dass Erik ihm gegeben hatte, dass er ihn nicht alleine lassen würde...  
Aber er hatte es ja nicht gebrochen, er hatte nur die Regeln modifiziert.  
  
In dem Moment schlug allerdings jemand gegen ein Glas und Bishop erhob sich von seinem Platz. Er trug neue Kleider, schwarze Hose, schwarzes Tshirt, aber immer noch das selbe rote Halstuch wie am Vortag.  
Bei der Hitze.  
Entweder er hing sehr daran oder er hatte einfach nur eine absurde, irrationale Liebe für grelle Halstücher.  
  
„Zur Planung. Es sind ein paar Neue dazugekommen, erst mal hallo. Wir haben verschiedene Gruppen, denen ihr euch anschließen könnt, dazu zählen die Auswärtseinsätze, Waschen, Kochen. Falls jemand von euch medizinisch begabt ist, kann er Hank helfen und generell, wenn ihr Fähigkeiten habt, die wir brauchen können, sind wir euch dankbar. Bis heute Abend könnt ihr euch überlegen, was ihr euch anschließt oder wir werden euch nahe legen, wieder zu gehen. Verletzte natürlich ausgenommen.“   
  
Das... das war erleichternd. Immerhin war Charles dann schon mal raus, konnte sich ausruhen, bis es besser war mit dem Fuß. Wenigstens wäre er in Sicherheit, wenigstens ging es ihm gut.   
  
„Wir brechen um zwölf Uhr auf. Alle Neuen kommen eine halbe Stunde vorher zu mir, ich rüste euch mit dem nötigen aus.“   
  
Erik und Charles hatten nicht mehr miteinander geredet, als alle aufstanden und ihren Kram auf den Wagen stellten, den eine kleine, hutzlige Frau wieder mitnahm. Sie redeten auch nicht, während sie Richtung der Duschen gingen, während Charles sich auszog und wusch, während Erik sich währenddessen wegdrehte und das Bild seiner nackten Haut aus seinem Gedächtnis löschen musste.  
Sie redeten erst recht nicht, als sie zusammen wieder nach oben gingen, als Charles Arm lockerer als sonst um seine Taile geschlungen war.  
  
Erst als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, als Charles ihn von sich stieß und sich auf das Bett setzte, war der Mantel des Schweigens gelüftet. Aber als er anfing zu reden, wollte Erik den Mantel sofort wieder drüberlegen und alles tot schweigen.  
  
„Das kannst du nicht machen! Du... Erik, nein, hast du mal raus gesehen? Das ist eine Selbstmordmission! Bist du vollkommen irre, du kannst nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass du... Wir wollten doch an die Grenze!“   
  
Charles wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und untermalte genau das mit seinen Händen. Fahrige Bewegungen, die zackige, abrupte Muster in die Luft malen, so als ob er sie schneiden wollte.   
Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, schluckte unkontrolliert. Wenn Erik sich besser mit Emotionen auskennen würde, dann würde er das hier vielleicht lesen können, aber er war genau so schlecht wie im Gesichtererkennen.   
  
„Wir werden an die Grenze kommen. Wir beide. Aber dafür musst du zumindest gehen können.“  
  
Er stellte sich vor ihn, sodass Charles ihn zwangsläufig irgendwann ansehen musste, auch wenn er einen guten Job tat, es zu vermeiden.  
War er wütend? Wahrscheinlich.  
  
„Ich... Logan ist tot, Erik.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“  
  
„Ich“, Charles machte eine vage Bewegung mit seiner Hand, blinzelte den feuchten Tränenfilm von seinen Augen und scheiterte kläglich dabei, „ich kann dich nicht auch noch verlieren. Du bist das einzige, was ich noch habe, so... so erbärmlich das auch klingt.“   
  
Es war nicht erbärmlich, nicht im Geringsten. Sie kannten sich kaum, das stimmte wohl. Eine Tatsache, die sie nicht wegdiskutieren konnten, so wie die Grausamkeit der Welt, wie das Blau des Himmels.  
Aber in den Tagen, in denen sie sich kannten, hatte Erik eines gelernt: Dass er Charles mit seinem Leben vertrauen würde. Selbst wenn sie sich nicht in einer regelrechten Apokalypsen kennen gelernt hätten, dann wäre es genau so gewesen und das war nichts, was Erik leichtfertig behauptete.  
  
„Ich komme zurück“, murmelte er leise, kniete sich vor ihn und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Seine Wange lag dabei auf seinen Knien, seine Stirn an seinem Bauch. Er konnte ihn atmen spüren, bevor Charles seine Hände auf seinem Hinterkopf verschränkte und sich zu ihm lehnte.  
  
„Das will ich hoffen“, antwortete er.   
„Oder ich komme persönlich da raus und schlage deinem Zombie-Ich den Schädel ein, sodass dein winzig kleines Hirn überall verteilt wird. Ist das klar?“   
  
Aus Eriks Kehle kam ein kleines Lachen. Alleine die Vorstellung... Für Charles empfand er vieles, Respekt, Freundschaft, aber definitiv keine Angst.  
Hoffentlich änderte sich das nicht mehr.  
  
„Ist klar.“   
  
Erik genoss den Moment eine Sekunde länger, als es angemessen war, ehe er wieder aufstand und sich neben ihn setzte. Noch nicht einmal der Fernseher funktionierte... Allein die Bibel im Nachttisch war noch als Unterhaltung da und wirklich, Erik würde sie nicht anfassen, wenn sie das einzige Buch auf der ganzen Welt wäre.  
  
„Wenn du eine Sache aussuchen könntest, die du am meisten vermisst“, fragte Erik.   
„Welche wäre es?“  
  
Eine ganze Weile bekam er keine Antwort. Verständlich, Erik hatte selbst keine Ahnung, was er darauf sagen würde. Emotionale Sachen galten wohl nicht und sich seine Familie zurück zu wünschen wäre auch unmöglich. Außerdem wusste er nicht, was schlimmer war: Direkt am Anfang zu sterben oder das ganze Elend mitzuerleben, immer mit einem Schimmer Hoffnung, nur um dann am Ende draufzugehen, wenn es keine Chance mehr für niemanden gab.  
  
„Earl Grey.“   
  
„Earl Grey? Von allen Dingen?“   
  
Das... das war so Charles, das ihm nichts anderes darauf einfiel. Die Welt konnte untergehen, aber er verzehrte sich nach Tee. So ein banaler Wunsch, so ein purer, ehrlicher Wunsch... es war fast schon zu rein, um wahr zu sein.  
  
„Ich wollte noch welchen einkaufen gehen, aber dann... dann ging das nicht mehr und Logan hatte keinen. Meine letzte Tasse war fast wie eine Beerdigung.“  
  
Charles strich sich durch die nassen Locken, deren Seifengeruch immer noch in Eriks Nase hing. Sie rochen zwar alle gleich, benutzten alle Bruchstücke der selben Seife, aber Charles Eigengeruch ging mit ihm so eine perfekte Symbiose ein, dass Erik genau das hier als Parfüm haben wollte.  
  
„Muss schrecklich gewesen sein. Hast du wenigstens Blumen niedergelegt?“  
  
„Die vetrockneten aus der Vase, im Garten gab es eh keine neuen, weil Logan...“   
  
Er brach ab. Scheiße.  
Sie hatten so gut das Thema vermieden, waren darum herumgetanzt wie die ersten Menschen um das Feuer.   
Nie in der Lage, davon loszukommen und doch viel zu nahe dran, sodass sie Verbrennungen davon trugen.  
  
„Er hat die Frau gekannt“, sagte Charles.   
„Er hat mir mal von ihr erzählt, nicht viel... aber sie war auch im Krieg, mit ihm. Sie waren Freunde, Erik. Und jetzt...“   
  
Jetzt nicht mehr.   
  
Glücklicherweise lebten keine alten Freunde von Erik mehr, zumindest nicht in der Gegend. Und es war wirklich unwahrscheinlich, dass die Zombies von Israel bis nach hier her schwimmen konnten.  
Ein Mann hätte vielleicht noch die Macht, ihn zu ruinieren, ein einziger. Aber wie standen schon die Chancen, dass Sebastian noch lebte? Eins zu am Arsch?   
  
Erik warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, erhob sich dann. Er musste los, das meiste seiner Zeit war für das passiv aggressive Duschen von Charles drauf gegangen, für den Weg wieder hier hoch. Und jetzt fehlte sie, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden, um irgendwas zu tun, was die Sache besser machen würde.  
  
„Ich komme wieder“, sagte er, sah ihn an und spürte kurz darauf einen kleinen Gegenstand, den Charles in seiner Tasche gesucht und ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte.  
In der Mitte seiner Handfläche lag eine Münze.  
Eine kleine, um genau zu sein ein einzelner Penny. Das rote Kupfer hob sich von seiner Haut ab und brannte gleichzeitig ein tiefes Loch hinein.  
  
„Mein letzter Glückspenny, Lehnsherr“, sagte Charles. Er blinzelte die Tränen weg, bevor sie entstehen konnten und Erik gab sein bestes, sie nicht zu sehen.  
Sie waren Männer, verdammt. Männer weinten nicht, Männer gaben keine Reaktionen von sich und erst recht nicht bei so etwas Lächerlichem. Es passierte nichts, sie gingen nur ein paar Einkäufe besorgen. Alltägliche Dinge. Ende.  
  
„Ich will ihn wieder.“   
  
Erik nickte nur, das kühle Metall wurde langsam warm in seiner Hand.  
  


●


	12. Zucker auf seinen Lippen

●

  
  
  
  
Es war schwer gewesen, ihn in dem Zimmer zurück zu lassen. Aber wenn er die Optionen gegeneinander abwog und auch nur in Erwägung zog, ihn mitzunehmen war ganz schnell klar, was die beste Alternative war. Er würde sich lieber den Arm abhacken lassen, als Charles bei sich da draußen zu wissen.   
  
Genau 310 Schritte waren es, bevor er vor Bishop stand und die anderen im Team ihn begrüßten. Die meisten waren schon fertig angezogen, hatten schwere Äxte oder Rohre als Waffen und an den meisten klebte noch altes, vertrocknetes Blut.  
  
„Du siehst mir aus wie ein Brecheisenkerl“, war das erste, was er sagte. Kompliment?   
Ja? Nein? Jedenfalls wurde ihm gleich darauf genau so eins in die Hand gedrückt, ein langes Stück gebrauchtes Metall, an dessen Ende Blut und Reste von Haaren klebten. Das raue Metall war schon mehrfach als Waffe gebraucht worden, die tiefen Kratzer hatten es verstumpfen lassen.  
  
„Wenn du was besseres findest, kannst du es behalten, das hier sollte aber erst mal gute Dienste tun. Rauf auf den Wagen, pass auf, dass dich keiner beißt, bla, bla. Oh und, fast hätte ich es vergessen.“   
  
Bishop packte ihn am Kragen, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. Seine Nase war dicht an seinem Ohr, sein schwerer Atem stieß wie eine Wand gegen seinen Hals.  
  
„Wir opfern uns nicht, für niemanden. Wenn du dich in die Scheiße bringst, musst du sie ausbaden, verstanden?“  
  
Erik schluckte, aber er nickte. Das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen machte Purzelbäume, er selbst wollte nur noch kotzen, bis er sich nicht mehr anfühlte, als ob er überhaupt einen Magen besaß, aber er konnte ihn verstehen. Ohne Opfer zu bringen wären sie hier schon alle tot.  
Ein einziger Infizierter reichte, um die ganze Gruppe ins Verderben zu stürzen. Denn egal wie menschlich sie hier waren, irgendwo musste man Abstriche machen, um das Überleben zu gewährleisten. Hier hörte die Nettigkeit auf und machte realistischeren Dingen Platz.  
  
„Verstanden.“  
  
Erik nickte, rollte die Ärmel seines Hemdes nach unten und setzte sich auf die Ladefläche des Pickups, direkt neben Azazel, der seine Axt umklammert hielt. Eine einfache rote, mit der Erik schon oft Holz klein gehackt hatte. Um genau zu sein hatte er die selbe in seinem Gartenhaus gehabt, wusste noch genau, wo er sie gekauft hatte...   
  
Azazel reichte ihm ein Bonbon, eines von den rotweißen, die in knisterndem Papier eingeschlagen waren und schon beim puren Anblick Karies auslösten. Aber es war etwas, was ihn davon abhielt, den Verstand zu verlieren.  
Er schob es sich zwischen die Zähne, konzentrierte sich allein auf den stechend süßen Geschmack des Zuckers und ignorierte das wilde Pochen seines Herzens, während sie das Tor manuell hochzogen und die Wagen durchstarteten.  
  
Sie hatten zwei Autos, zwei Pickups. Mit ihm waren der Fahrer, dessen Namen er nicht kannte, Azazel, Alex – der, der sich heute morgen in der Dusche einen runtergeholt hatte – Sean und ein Mädchen, die sich als Betsy vorstellte. Sie war kaum älter als Charles, aber in ihrem Gesicht konnte man ablesen, dass sie mehr durchgemacht haben musste als er.  
In ihren schmalen Händen hielt sie ein Katana umklammert und ihrem Blick zufolge konnte sie damit gut umgehen, so verbissen wie der war.  
  
Auf der Fahrt wechselten sie kein Wort. Immerhin wusste der Fahrer, welche Route er einschlagen musste, um die meisten Walker zu vermeiden, zumindest die großen Massen. Für die einzelnen waren sie sowieso viel zu schnell.   
Erik sah sich nicht um. Er hielt den Blick auf den Boden der Ladefläche gerichtet, hörte das Stöhnen von ihnen und roch den süßlichen Geruch der Verwesung. Manche Eindrücke konnte man nie wieder aus dem Gehirn löschen, egal ob es das verbrannte Plastik in der Mikrowelle war oder der bittere Geschmack eines schlecht gekochten Gerichts.   
  
Dieser Geruch hier war einer davon, einer der sich ganz tief in die Furch des Gehirns eingrub und sich mit Widerhaken daran befestigte.   
Eher müsste er sterben, als je zu vergessen, wie ein verwesender Mensch roch. Schwer, wie ein riesige Wattebausch auf seinem Gesicht, der ihm die Luft zum Atmen raubte, aber vor allem widerlich süß, wie ein viel zu starkes Parfüm.   
Zuerst war er nur da, am Rande seines Bewusstseins. Wie eine lästige Fliege, die im Zimmer umherschwirrte, während die Last des Sommers seinen Körper erdrückte. Aber nach und nach war es immer mehr geworden, hatte sich zwischen seine Zellen geschlichen und gehörte zur Welt dazu, so wie die Luft zum Atmen, wie das Wasser und auch wie die Fliegen, die es sich auf den Körpern der Toten gemütlich machten.  
  
Als sich Rauch zu dem Geruch mischte,  sah Erik doch auf. Sie waren außerhalb des Gebiets des Hotels, weniger Autos, weniger Häuser. Nur ein paar Straßen weiter war die Rauchquelle und wenn sie rechts abbogen, kam dieser ominöse Laden langsam in Sicht. Darum würden sich allerdings die anderen kümmern, ihr primäres Ziel war es, herauszufinden, was es mit dem Feuer auf sich hatte.  
  
Ihr Wagen bog links ab, fuhr die schlecht geflickten Straßen entlang, während der Geruch immer beißender wurde, während er ihnen mehr Tränen in die Augen trieb. Für solch einen Moment wäre ein Halstuch wirklich praktisch gewesen, zumindest, wenn sie...  
  
Erik wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber das hier sicher nicht. Er hatte ja mit vielem gerechnet, brennenden Autos, brennenden Häusern, brennendem Essen.  
Aber nicht mit einem großen Feuer, aufgebaut aus allem brennbaren, was man irgendwie gefunden hatte- und in der Mitte verkohlte Leichen.   
Wie eine Pyramide, wie irgendein abstruses religiöses Ritual waren sie aufgebahrt worden, ehe die Flammen an ihnen hochzüngelten.   
  
Sie waren nicht direkt darauf zugefahren, hatten sich im Schatten eines anderen Hauses gehalten und das war eine von vielen schlauen Handlungen von heute gewesen. Das Licht hatte die Walker angezogen, aber sie schlurften drum herum, ohne es wirklich zu beachten. Es war nur helles Licht, nichts Essbares.  
Manche allerdings waren zu nahe dran gekommen und hatten Feuer gefangen... und fuck, wenn sie eine Sache nicht gebrauchen konnten, dann brennende Walker.  
  
„Hier“, flüsterte Azazel und drückte ihm eine Pistole in die Hand. Der Griff war schon alt, der Lauf verkratzt, aber mit jeder Waffe kam dieses unheimliche Gefühl von Tod kostenlos mit, so auch hier.  
„Wofür?“, fragte er leise.  
Die Schüsse würden nur noch mehr Walker anlocken.  
  
„Andere Menschen.“  
  
Oh. Da... da war ja was. Erik umklammerte den Revolver und sah zu Azazel. Er hatte das Sagen, deutete an, dass sie nacheinander hinausgingen und sich die Sache genauer ansahen.  
Wo diese Leichen waren, musste auch jemand sein, der sie angezündet hatte und sie würden ganz genau herausfinden, wo sie waren. Ob sie feindlich, freundlich waren... und ob sie eventuell noch Essen übrig hatten.  
  
Erik blieb hinter dem Russen, hinter ihm war Piotr. Ihre Schritte waren leise auf dem Asphalt, sie schlängelten sich zwischen Autos durch, um die Menge an Walkern herum, zu auf das Haus mit den verbarrikadierten Türen.   
Im Hintergrund blieben ein paar von ihnen zurück, die Waffen gezückt. Es sollte nur jemand versuchen, sie anzugreifen und sie wären tot, sofort. Eigentlich waren sie also gut abgesichert, so, dass nichts passieren konnte, wenn sie sich nur vorsichtig genug verhielten...  
Und dennoch konnte Erik das flaue Gefühl in seiner Magengrube nicht abstellen. Als ob man seinen Bauch mit heißer Glut gefüllt hatte und ihn jetzt zusammendrückte.  
  
Sie blieben in Deckung, bewegten sich leise und schnell. Die Zombies konnten sie zwar riechen, aber sie waren schneller als sie. Das Haus hatte mehrere Eingänge, es war kein Problem rein und raus zu kommen – vor allem, weil sie meistens von ihren Opfern abließen, sobald sie keinen Sichtkontakt mehr hatten.  
Es war leicht, fast schon zu leicht.  
  
Er war der erste, der in das Haus ging. Die Tür war als einzige nicht verbarrikadiert, sie war noch nicht einmal abgeschlossen. Ihm selbst war das alles nicht geheuer, am liebsten würde er wieder umdrehen und gehen. Welcher normale Mensch sperrte seine Haustür nicht ab? Welcher normale Mensch richetete Menschen in einer Art Schrein in seinem Vorgarten an und zündete sie an? Zündete sie mit irgendwas an, das auch noch Stunden später dunklen Rauch produzierte?   
  
„Hallo?“, fragte er leise in die Eingangshalle. Es musste doch Überlebende geben... irgendjemand...  
  
Azazel und Piotr waren mit ihm im Haus, schlossen die Tür hinter ihnen. Es war erstaunlich ordentlich und nur das Licht der Sonne fiel durch die halb zugenagelten Fenster in die Räume. Die dunklen Vorhänge waren zur Seite gezogen und beinhalteten noch nicht einmal den Hauch von Staub. Wie ein viel zu penibel geführter Haushalt einer Hausfrau, die zu viel Zeit hatte.   
  
„Ich schaue oben nach“, flüsterte Azazel und sah hoch zu der breiten Treppe, die von beiden Seiten von kupferfarbenen Geländern in Schach gehalten wurde.  
„Piotr, nimm du den Keller. Erik, das Erdgeschoss.“   
  
Er nickte, steckte die Pistole weg. Sie hatten hier weniger Platz, um überhaupt irgendwas aus der Distanz zu machen und wenn ihm ein Untoter über den Weg laufen würde, dann wäre eine Kugel unwirksamer als eine Nahkampfwaffe.  
Brecheisen stach Pistole.  
Ganz einfach.  
  
Erik ging von der Eingangshalle weiter, das Brecheisen gezückt. Seine Nerven lagen blank, sein Blick zuckte hin und her. Wenn sie nichts fanden, kamen sie wieder zurück, raus aus diesem unheimlichen, viel zu sauberem Haus.  
Der Geruch von aggressivem Putzmittel brannte in seiner Nase, als er die Küche betrat. Auch niemand hier, kein Essen in den Schränken.  
Noch nicht ein Mal Konservendosen, nur Besteck, Flaschenöffner und in einer anderen Schublade waren Kaffeekapseln.  
Und Earl Grey. Jackpot. Zwar nur der billige, die schlecht eingepackten Teebeutel, aber es war mehr als gar nichts.  
  
Erik ließ so viel davon in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden, wie es nur irgendwie möglich war, bevor er sich wieder abwandte und die Tür hinter der Küche öffnete. Sie war geschlossen gewesen, als einzige im Erdgeschoss.  
  
Die Klinke ließ sich leicht herunter drücken, die Tür schwang nach außen auf – und im selben Moment löste sich ein ohrenbetäubender Knall. Ein Schuss hatte sich gelöst und brennend heller Schmerz zeriss ihn. Erik konnte nur auf seine Schulter sehen, auf das Blut, das sein helles Tshirt rot färbte.  
Er sank auf die Knie, presste seine Finger dagegen, versuchte irgendwas zu machen, um den Blutstrom zu stoppen.  
  
Fuck, fuck, fuck! Er hatte sich so in Sicherheit gewogen, hatte so darauf gesetzt, dass das ganze Haus ausgestorben war. Jeder verdammte Raum war tot gewesen, hatte nicht die Spur von Leben gezeigt... und dennoch stand jetzt eine zitternde Frau am anderen Ende des Raums, halb nackt, mit zerissenen Kleidern. Sie hatte ihre Pistole immer noch auf ihn gerichtet und ihr Finger am Abzug schien nichts Gutes zu wollen.  
  
„Halt!“, keuchte er, rutschte nach hinten. Sein Blickfeld schränkte sich immer mehr ein, alles in seinen Ohren rauschte. Er hatte noch nie solche Schmerzen gespürt, noch nie diese Menge Blut an seinen Händen gehabt.   
„Ich... Ich will Ihnen nichts tun!“   
  
Weg, weg von hier...  
Nur weg von der Irren mit ihrer Knarre.  
  
„Du bist nicht der erste“, murmelte sie. Ihre Augen waren glasig und ihr fahriger Blick schien ihn kaum wahrzunehmen.  
„Die... die Männer, bist du einer von ihnen?“  
  
„Nein, nein bin ich nicht, ich –“  
  
„Erik!“   
  
Azazel kam die Treppe hinuntergestürzt, die Waffe im Anschlag. Sein eigener Schrei, die ausgestreckte Hand brachten nichts mehr, Azazel hatte ihn am Boden gesehen, hatte gezielt und jetzt lag die Frau am Boden, mit einem sauberen Schuss direkt durch ihren Hals.  
  
„Fuck! Komm, steh auf, wir verpissen uns hier!“   
  
Starke Arme zogen ihn nach oben und Erik tat sein bestes, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Er musste nur gehen, es nur zum Auto schaffen... mehr brauchte er nicht.  
Es war nur seine verdammte Schulter, er konnte das, er musste nur... nur weg von hier.  
  
„Piotr!“  
  
Azazels Stimme hallte durch das Haus, rief ihn zurück. Russisch war nichts, was er beherrschte, aber er wusste definitiv, dass er fluchte.  
Irgendwie schafften sie es heraus, schafften es über den Vorgarten... und blieben stehen.   
  
Der Lärm, die Schüssen hatten die angezogen, die bis dahin nur herumgelungert hatten. Wie Motten kamen sie dem Licht immer näher, das Weiße in ihren Augen spiegelte nichts Menschliches mehr wieder.   
Hunger  
Hunger und der Trieb, zu überleben.  
  
„Fuck, da lang!“  
  
Es wäre so einfach gewesen, wenn sie schneller gewesen wären. Wenn Erik seine Füße schneller über den Boden bewegen könnte, wenn er sich auf etwas anderes als das Blut konzentriert hätte.  
Das Blut, das die Walker anstachelte.  
  
Er hatte schon verschiedene Arten von ihnen kennengelernt, in der Zeit, in der er jetzt schon versuchte, zu überleben. Die Walker, das waren die normalen. Die langsamen, schlurfenden Zombies, die man einfach nur austricksen musste.  
Es gab noch die anderen, die einfach nur auf dem Boden verharrten wie tot. Sobald man vorbeikam schlugen sie die Augen auf, hielten die Knöchel der Vorbeigehenden fest. Lebendige Fallen.  
  
Dummerweise war das hier der Moment, in dem Erik eine weitere Zombieart kennen lernen sollte.   
Während die große Masse der Walker hinter ihnen war, rannte etwas schnelles aus ihnen hervor. Schneller als er selbst je in seinem Leben gelaufen war, an dem mageren Körper die zerrissene Uniform eines Krankenpflegers.  
  
Er rannte.  
  
Die Viecher konnten rennen.  
  
Erik versuchte noch, mit dem Brecheisen seinen Schädel zu zertrümmern. Eine Fratze, weit aufgerissene Augen und der faulige Geruch von Verwesung. Er wand sich, versuchte sich aus dem festen Griff zu lösen, trat nach ihm.   
  
Er hatte keine Chance. Piotr und Azazel rissen ihn noch weg, versuchten ihn von dem Wichser weg zu bekommen, aber die Zähne gruben sich so unbarmherzig in seinen Arm, so als ob es deren Bestimmung war.  
Als ob die Zeit still stand, sah Erik das alles mit an. Der selbe Arm, der vorhin schon die Kugel abgefangen hatte, aber jetzt... Das wars.   
Eine Kugel konnte er verkraften.  
Aber nicht das hier.  
  
„Chert voz’mi!“  
  
Piotr enthauptete ihn, ein schneller saubere Schwung, aber es war zu spät. Er hatte ihn gebissen, sie konnten es nicht rückgängig machen, nicht...  
Sie würden ihn hier zurück lassen, würden ihn auf der Straße verrecken lassen... Und dennoch schleppte Piotr ihn mit sich, packte ihn auf die Ladefläche des Pickups.   
  
Alles war nur ein Spiel aus Farben, aus Formen. Er konnte nicht reden, nicht denken. Der Schmerz hatte das eingenommen, was normalerweise fürs Denken zuständig war und krallte sich dort fest wie ein beschissener Parasit.  
  
„Halt ihn fest.“   
  
Starke Hände fixierten seine Schulter, seinen Arm. Stimmen murmelten irgendwas, der Motor brummte ihnen.   
Über ihm trübte der Rauch den blauen Himmel, Vögel flogen vorbei. Die einzigen Lebewesen, die ihm offenbar nichts Böses wollten. Lustig, wenn man darüber nachdachte.  
  
Eriks Blick wanderte umher, sah noch das Licht der Sonne, das sich in der Axt spiegelte, die in rasend schneller Geschwindigkeit auf seinen Arm hinunter raste.   
Dann: nichts mehr.   
  
  
  


●


	13. Chapter 13

●

  
  
  
  


** Azazel **

  
  
  
  


_ Mach keine Dummheit, bring dich selbst in Sicherheit. _

  
  
Azazel kannte die Worte, kannte jeden einzelnes davon. Bishop hatte ihnen gesagt, was sie zu tun und was sie zu lassen hatten. Jedes Mal, bevor sie hinaus fuhren, gab er ihnen die selbe kleine Rede mit auf den Weg. So wie Aragorn, bevor er die Armee in den Kampf reiten ließ.  
  
Und eigentlich hatte er auch gedacht, dass er es  begriffen hatte.  
  
Trotzdem war er jetzt hier, hatte Piotr gesagt, dass er Erik mitbringen sollte. Bis jetzt waren es immer dumme Idioten gewesen, die auf den Einsätzen drauf gegangen waren, aber Erik... Azazel mochte Erik.   
Er war der erste, der so ähnlich schien wie er selbst. Der sich draußen durchgeschlagen hatte, in seinem Leben schon mehr durchgemacht hatte als die anderen, die in Gruppen zu ihnen gestoßen waren. Erik war hart im Nehmen, er war zäh und es war nur sein Arm...   
  
Sie hatten schon oft Fälle gesehen, bei denen es funktioniert hatte. Frauen und Männer, denen Körperteile fehlten und die sich nicht verwandelt hatten. Es war eine einfache Entscheidung gewesen, so verdammt einfach die Axt zu nehmen und sie auf seinen Arm niedersausen zu lassen.  
Azazels Finger hatten sich so fest um das kühle Metall gewunden, dass sich die ablösende Farbe in seine Haut bohrte, aber jeder Schmerz war eine willkommene Ablenkung bei dem, was er hier tat.  
  
Erik hatte geschrieen. Beim ersten Schlag.  
Beim zweiten war er schon weg gewesen, die Augen hatten sich nach hinten in seine Augenhöhlen gerollt und der Kopf war schlaff zur Seite gefallen. Sein Körper war erschlafft wie der einer Puppe, mit einem Mal war sämtliche Anspannung aus seinem Körper gewichen und er lag ruhig da, während das Blut aus seinem Armstumpf floss.  
So war es besser für ihn.  
  
„Gib mir was zum Abbinden“, zischte er, drückte sein zusammengeknülltes Hemd auf die Wunde und drückte nur. Bekam nicht mehr mit, wie Piotr den Arm über die Kante warf, direkt in die Walker hinein.  
Azazel dachte nicht zu lange darüber nach, unterdrückte das trockene Würgen in seiner Kehle. Sie mussten nur hier weg, nur Eriks Leben bewahren. Jetzt hatten sie damit angefangen, jetzt mussten sie es auch durchziehen.  
  
„Wir sollen ihm nicht helfen.“  
  
„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!“   
  
Er hatte sich mit Piotr anlegen müssen, vorhin. Es war ein Risiko, ihn wieder mit zu nehmen, das war klar. Aber er hatte Erik angeheuert, es war seine beschissene Schuld und wenn man noch etwas reißen würde, dann würde er das versuchen.  
  
Azazel hatte schon Janos verloren, weil er ihn nicht retten konnte, hatte in seine Augen gesehen, während ein Walker ihm ein Stück Fleisch aus dem Hals gebissen hatte. Hatte den Blickkontakt mit ihm so lange aufrecht erhalten, bis die Menge der Toten ihn eingekesselt und niedergerissen hatte.  
Hatte ihn sterben gesehen, nur weil er nicht schnell genug gewesen war.   
  
Diesen einen Fehler hatte er sich nie verziehen.  
  
  


●


	14. Zwischen Tag und Nacht

 

●

  
  
  
  
Hell.   
  
Das war das erste, was Erik sah, als er seine Augen öffnete und sie sogleich wieder schloss. Es war einfach nur verdammt hell, verdammt laut und alles war viel zu grell. In der Luft lag eine Mischung aus dem beißenden Geruch von Alkohol mit einem Unterton von irgendetwas Angenehmen, das er nicht definieren konnte.  
  
Die Matratze unter ihm war weich, die Decke über ihm genau so, aber das Problem lag am Bewegen: Es ging nicht.  
Egal wie sehr er es versuchte, wie stark er seine Muskeln anspannte, er konnte seine Hand nicht anheben, seine Beine auch nicht.   
  
Man hatte seine Arme und Beine am Gestell des Bettes fixiert, sodass er maximal seinen Hintern hoch und runter bewegen konnte, aber das... war es. Der Stoff schnitt in seine Gelenke ein, die Position war unbequem, aber vor allem fühlte er sich gefangen.   
  
„Nghh“, murmelte er, rüttelte etwas fester, aber seine Sinne waren immer noch taub. Es fühlte sich genau so an wie im Computerspiel, wenn man weniger Lebensenergie hatte und alles für einen Moment grau wurde, wenn sich die Farben vermischten und der Ton dem Bild eine kleine Sekunde hinterher hing.  
  
„Erik.“  
  
Diese Stimme... er kannte diese Stimme. Charles war neben ihm.  
War das seine Hand auf seiner Brust? Gerade hatte ihn jemand berührt, es musste er sein, wenn er seine Stimme hörte, oder? Es war die beste Variante, er entschied einfach, dass es Charles war. Er war hier... er war hier, Erik war nicht alleine. Er kümmerte sich darum, dass es ihm besser ging, ganz bestimmt.  
Deswegen war er ja da, oder?   
  
Mit einem Mal entspannte er sich, glitt zurück in die weiche Umarmung des Kissens und schloss die Augen. Er sollte ruhig weiter mit ihm reden...  
Ruhig noch ein bisschen.  
  
Sollte einfach seine sanfte Stimme benutzen, die Erik in den Schlaf lullen würde, zusammen mit diesem seltsamen Geruch, der ihn irgendwie an Schwarztee erinnerte.  
  


 

●

 

  
Das nächste Mal, als er aufwachte, war er klarer. Die Schmerzmittel lullten ihn nicht mehr so ein, sein Kopf war klarer, freier.  
Freier für den Schmerz, der langsam in diesen Freien Platz hineinkroch.  
  
„Charles?“, murmelte er, seine Lippen taub und rissig. Wie lange hatte er nichts getrunken? Wie lange war er schon hier?   
  
Es war auch nicht mehr hell, irgendwas musste passiert sein... oh. Oh. Sie waren geflohen.  
Sie waren geflohen und er wurde gebissen und...  
Eriks Kopf drehte sich zur Seite, drehte sich zu seinem rechten Arm und er... sah ins Leere. Unter seinem Ellbogen war nur noch ein weißer Verband und dann... nichts mehr.  
  
„Erik.“   
  
Charles hatte in einem Sessel an seiner Seite geschlafen, war gerade wach geworden und strich sich über die müden Augen. Er beugte sich zu ihm hinüber, legte seine Hand auf seine Brust und sah ihm in die Augen.  
  
„Ich bin hier.“   
  
Das Weiße in seinen Augen war rot, seine Lippen bebten. Er hatte geweint, das konnte er selbst mit seinen gedämpften Sinnen noch erkennen und Erik wollte nichts lieber, als dass er damit aufhörte.  
Er hatte es nicht verdient, nicht das auch noch.  
  
„Mein... Arm.“  
  
Charles nahm von irgendwo her einen Lappen und strich ihm damit über die Stirn. Kühle Feuchtigkeit ließ ihn frösteln, dann erkennen, wie furchtbar heiß ihm war.  
Völlig geistesabwesend sortierte er danach seine Haare, Strähne für Strähne, so als ob er wahnsinnig werden würde, wenn er es nicht tat.  
  
„Er ist ab. Azazel hat dich gerettet.“   
  
„... Arm dran und Arm ab? Schon echt scheiße.“  
  
In seiner Kehle blieb ein trockenes Lachen stecken und Charles sah ihn einen Moment fassungslos an. Erst dann sammelten sich die Tränen in seinen Augen und er zog ihn in eine enge Umarmung, drückte sein Gesicht an seine Brust. Was... Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Er hatte doch nur einen Witz gemacht, nicht den Tod des Präsidenten verkündet... und im Moment würde selbst das niemanden zum Weinen bringen.   
  
„Ich hab gedacht du stirbst“, nuschelte er. Sein kleiner Körper zitterte im gleichen Takt we seine Stimme.  
„Sie... Sie haben gesagt... Stirb einfach nicht, ja? Du hast es mir versprochen.“   
  
„Hab ich.“   
  
Erik konnte einfach nur liegen und hoffen, dass Charles sich gleich von selbst wieder fing. Er war immer noch gefesselt, aber selbst wenn nicht, dann hätten ihn die Schmerzmittel und das, was von der Infusion neben dem Bett in seinen Arm lief, immer noch zur Genüge in Schach gehalten.  
  
„Kann... kann ich etwas Wasser haben?“  
  
Seine Kehle war trocken, sein Hals kratzte unaufhörlich. Es war nicht so, dass er es nicht ohne Flüssigkeit ausgehalten hätte, der Infusion sei Dank, aber er... er wollte sich den widerlichen Geschmack aus der Kehle waschen.   
  
„Oh, verdammt, ich... ja, natürlich.“   
  
Charles schreckte hoch, griff hektisch neben das Bett zu dem Glas mit dem Strohhalm und hielt es Erik hin, damit er trinken konnte.   
Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie tief die Augenringe unter seinen Augen waren, wie rot sie selbst vom Weinen waren. Wie lange er schon auf dem Sessel neben seinem Bett ausharrte? Da war ein durchgelegenes Kissen, eine Decke... es musste schon ein bisschen länger sein.  
  
„Wieso bin ich festgeschnallt?“, fragte er, als das Glas leer war und er wieder sprechen konnte, ohne um seine Stimme zu fürchten. Es wäre schön, sich aufrichten zu können, einfach nicht da zu liegen wie ein Gefangener, der auf den Tod wartete.  
  
„Du wurdest gebissen, Erik.“   
  
Charles stellte das Glas zur Seite, blieb aber neben ihm sitzen, achtete darauf, dass er nicht so nah an seinen Arm kam. Oder das, was davon noch übrig geblieben war. Allein der Anblick der weißen Bandagen war für ihn fast zu viel, wie sie eng über den Stumpf gewickelt waren.    
  
„Sie... es gab einen riesigen Streit zwischen Azazel und Bishop, er wollte dich nicht hier reinlassen. Azazel hat ihn geschlagen, kannst du das glauben? Und... naja, letzten Endes hat er klein beigegeben, aber wir mussten dich festbinden, falls du dich doch verwandelst.“  
  
Oh. Das... machte Sinn, auf eine makabere Art und Weise, aber Erik konnte es irgendwie verstehen. Er war eine Gefahr, vor allem wenn sie nicht wussten, was noch passierte. Ob er sich selbst hier wieder rein gelassen hätte, das war die große Frage.  
  
„Wie geht es deinem Fuß?“, fragte er leise. Ablenken war viel besser, nicht darüber reden, dass er fast gestorben wäre. Vom Zustand des Fußes war abhängig, wie sie über die Runden kamen, ob Charles überhaupt etwas tun sollte. Weil wenn er auch nach draußen musste, wenn er auch auf Erkundungsmissionen musste, dann würden sie sich einen anderen Ort suchen, an dem sie seine Wunden auskurieren konnten.  
  
„Mein Fuß? Scheiße Erik, mein Fuß ist so was von egal.“   
  
Charles legte ganz, ganz vorsichtig seine Hand in die seine. Raue Haut kam in Verbindung mit weicher, die Schürfwunden von Erik ziepten ein wenig, aber es war absolut kein Grund, warum er das hier nicht haben konnte. Stattdessen schloss er seine Finger um die seinen, atmete erleichtert auf.  
Sein Kopf war immer noch mit Medikamenten zugedröhnt, alles war irgendwie wattig und weicher als in der Normalität, aber er war wach genug, um zu wissen, dass das warme Gefühl, dass durch seinen Körper schoss, als sich ihre Hände berührten, nicht als drogenverursacht zu sehen.  
  
„Ich hab dich fast verloren.“   
  
Charles biss sich auf seine zitternde Unterlippe, raffte seine Schultern, aber er war schon immer schlecht gewesen, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
Er war kurz davor, zusammen zu brechen und Erik konnte ihm bei Gott keinen Vorwurf mehr machen. Sie waren alle hier am Rande des Zusammenbruchs, es wäre das Logischste, wenn einer von ihnen mal den Anfang machen würde.  
Die Zeit hinterließ Spuren. Am Abgrund zu stehen und sich noch nicht sicher sein, ob man springen wollte – das hinterließ auch seine Spuren.  
  
„Bitte mach das nie, nie wieder.“  
  
Charles starrte ihre verschränkten Hände an, sein ganzer Körper zitterte und hätte Erik es nicht schon an seiner Stimme gehört, so waren die Tränen, die heiß auf seine Haut tropften doch Antwort genug.    
  
„Charles, komm... komm schon, das war ein blöder Fehler, okay? Ich hab nicht vor, das wieder zu machen und so oft bekomme ich das ja auch nicht mehr hin... Ist ja nur noch ein Arm da.“   
  
Er drückte seine Hand, wollte ihn viel zu gerne einfach in den Arm nehmen, bis er sich beruhigt hatte, bis er einfach wieder alles unter Kontrolle hatte.   
  
„Nein, du... nein.“   
  
Charles rutschte etwas an ihn heran, legte seine Stirn auf seine Brust, umschloss ihre Hände mit seiner anderen Hand. Erik würde ihn einfach weinen lassen müssen, egal was er jetzt sagte oder tat würde ihn nur noch weiter anheizen, würde ihn dazu bringen, sich noch mehr zu verlieren.  
  
„Du bist alles, was ich noch habe, wenn du stirbst, bringe ich dich persönlich um.“  
  
Es war so ein seltsames Gefühl, dass Charles sich so sehr wegen ihm Sorgen machte dass er wegen ihm in ein weinendes Häufchen Elend verwandelt wurde. Seitdem diese ganze Scheiße passiert war, hatten sie sich einander Halt gegeben, hatten sich unterhalten können. Ein bisschen Menschlichkeit in diesen Zeiten.   
  
„Ich verspreche es dir.“  
  
Nur ein Aufschluchzen verriet ihm, dass Charles ihn gehört hatte.   
  
„Komm, wir... leg dich zu mir, wir schlafen noch eine Runde? Man kann nie genug Schlaf bekommen.“  
  
Ihn nur ein wenig neben sich spüren, ein warmer Körper neben seinem... Charles, der sich gegen ihn lehnte.  
Nicht alleine sein.  
Er löste ihre verschränkten Finger, nur um gleich danach die Schuhe von seinen Füßen zu treten und neben ihn auf das Bett zu krabbeln. Sie mussten eng nebeneinander liegen, Erik legte seinen Arm um seine zitternden Schultern und Charles vergrub seine Hand in seinem Oberteil.  
Erik legte sein Kinn auf seinen Kopf und schloss erleichtert die Augen. Die gelben Vorhänge waren zugezogen, das fahle Licht der untergehenden Sonne ließ den Raum hell erscheinen und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass heute weniger Tod in der Luft lag als sonst.  
  
„Ich... ich wollte eigentlich...“   
  
Charles hatte gerade zu etwas angesetzt, aber Erik murmelte leise, dass er es ihm morgen sagen sollte. Für heute hatten sie genug Drama und es war nur angemessen, wenn sie das auch so halten konnten.  
  
  
  


●

  
  
  
  
In der Nacht kamen die Schmerzen wieder. Zwar kam ab und zu eine Frau rein, die ihm neue Infusionen anhängte, aber sie konnten auch nicht das ganze Schmerzmittel bei ihm verbrauchen. Azazel hatte ihm mal irgendwas von einer Apotheke erzählt, die sie eigentlich hatten räumen wollen, aber eine andere Gruppe war ihnen zuvorgekommen mit mehr Waffen. Sie waren also knapp an sämtlichen Mitteln und so blieb ihm nur übrig, auf die Zähne zu beißen und versuchen flach zu atmen, sich abzulenken.   
  
Charles warmer Körper an seiner Seite, das regelmäßige Heben und Senken seiner Brust waren eigentlich schon Ablenkung genug, aber manchmal ließ sich selbst der hartnäckigste Schmerz durch schöne Dinge nicht vertreiben. Und beim Verlust seines Unterarms durfte er schon mal ein wenig weinerlich sein.  
  
Er schlief schlecht, immer zwischen Traum und Realität gefangen. War es wirklich real gewesen, dass er seine Lippen auf Charles Haare gelegt hatte? Dass er das leise Seufzen des Jüngeren gehört und ihn daraufhin fester umarmt hatte? Es war so eng verwunden mit seinen Träumen, dass es durchaus schwierig war, es vom Delirium zu unterscheiden.  
  
Das einzige, was er wirklich der Realität zuordnen konnte: Als früh morgens die Tür aufgerissen wurde, die Vorhänge aufgezogen wurden.  
  
„Wir müssen den Verband wechseln.“  
  
Hank sah immer noch nicht so aus, als ob er wirklich den Job des Arztes übernehmen wollte, immer leicht blass im Gesicht, so als ob man Angst haben musste, dass er sofort umkippte, wenn er einen Tropfen Blut sah. Und der Boden hier war nicht gerade sehr umfallfreundlich.  
Neben sich wurde Charles auch wach, er hob müde den Kopf und blinzelte sich die Schläfrigkeit aus den Augen.   
  
„Mh? Muss ich aufstehen?“  
  
Erik sah zu Charles, dann zu Hank. Wäre ihm wirklich lieber, wenn er hier liegen bleiben würde, das schien keine angenehme Sache zu werden. Zwar hatte Hank eine Spritze in der Hand, aber nach der letzten Nacht konnte Erik durchaus sagen, dass sie damit sparsam waren.  
  
„Muss er?“  
  
„Nein, er kann liegen bleiben, wenn es okay ist.“  
  
Hank richtete sich nervös seinen Kragen, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich gegenüber des Armes. Die Gurte hatte Charles ihm gestern Nacht noch irgendwie entfernt, damit er sich normal bewegen konnte. In seinen Adern floss warmes Blut, seine Haut war nicht abgefault und er würde das auch so weiterhin halten. Kein Blutdurst bis jetzt und auch keine Lust auf fremde Gehirne.  
Außerdem war die Zeit rum, also konnte man ohne Gefahr sagen, dass aus Erik Lehnsherr kein Untoter werden würde.  
  
Erik nickte nur, drehte den Kopf in Richtung Charles. Er würde früher oder später sowieso sehen, wie das ganze aussah. War ja nicht so, dass das eine kurzfristige Angelegenheit war, Gliedmaßen hatten beim Menschen nicht die Angewohnheit, schnell wieder nachzuwachsen. Auch nicht langsam. Eigentlich gar nicht.  
  
„Wir haben kein gutes Desinfektionsmittel mehr... tut mir leid, Erik, es wird brennen.“   
  
Hank machte irgendwas, er hörte etwas Rascheln, dann eine aufgedrehte Flasche. Der Geruch von Wodka erfüllte den Raum und sorgte dafür, dass sich sein Magen zusammenzog. Er hatte sich mal mit Anfang 20 so sehr mit Wodka betrunken, dass allein der Geruch in seiner Nase dafür sorgte, dass er sich an vollgekotzte Wände zurück erinnerte.   
  
„Was ist eigentlich mit der Kugel in meiner Schulter?“  
  
Da hatte er auch einen Verband, konnte sich noch ungefähr daran erinnern, dass er dort getroffen worden war, aber der Schmerz weiter unten hatte das alles überschattet. Ungefähr so, wie wenn man sich beim Zahnarzt die Fingernägel in die Hand grub, nur um sich von dem Schmerz im Mund abzulenken. Der stärkere gewann immer.  
  
„Haben wir entfernt, da hattest du Glück, es sind keine größeren Strukturen getroffen, nur Muskel.“   
  
Er spürte, wie Hank die Bandagen abwickelte, zur Seite legte und dann an dem Stück Kompresse zog, mit dem er die Wunde abgedeckt hatte.  
Und ziehen war das richtige Wort, das Ding war festgeklebt. Selbst sein eigenes Blut verriet ihn.  
  
„Ich muss das hier einweichen“, sagte Hank, seine Stimme selbst unsicher. Er musste schon öfter den Anblick von so etwas ertragen, dessen war Erik sich sicher – aber ob es das wirklich einfacher machte?   
  
„Ganz ruhig.“  
  
Charles war etwas hoch gerutscht, sodass er höher saß und Eriks Gesicht in seinem Oberteil vergraben war. Sanft strich er ihm durch die Haare, murmelte in sein Ohr und tat alles, damit er nicht an Hank denken musste.  
Es war betäubt, ja, aber trotzdem versteifte sich Erik am ganzen Körper, als der brennend heiße Schmerz von Alkohol auf frischer Wunde sich von seinem Arm in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Dazu noch Hank, der mit mehr Gewalt als Erik es ertragen konnte die Kompresse von der Wunde zog...  
  
Ruhig atmen war schwer, selbst wenn Charles Dinge in sein Ohr murmelte, die er nicht verstand. Er übergab sich einfach seiner Stimme, dem sanften Rauschen seiner Worte. Obwohl er so jung war, so unerfahren, hatte er dennoch eine Gabe, die nicht viele in Eriks Leben besessen hatten: Ihn zu beruhigen. Und wenn es nur für einen Moment war.  
  
Das Verbinden bekam er kaum noch mit, die Augen fast geschlossen, den Arm in Charles Oberteil gekrallt. Er wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen, nie wieder nach da draußen lassen, wo ihm grausame Dinge geschehen konnten.   
  
„Wir sind hier fertig, du hast es überstanden, Erik. Charles, wir brauchen dich für einen Moment draußen.“   
  
Hm?   
Er... was?   
Erik blinzelte, als Charles sich entschuldigte und sich von ihm löste, die Decke wieder über ihn legte und nach draußen ging. Zeit für eine Runde Schlaf... Eine kleine.  
Nur eine kleine.  
  
  


●


	15. Functio laesa

●

  
  
  
  
Schlafen war für Erik ein neues Hobby geworden.  
Im Schlaf hatte er keine Schmerzen, im Schlaf konnte er vergessen, dass sie alle eigentlich nur auf ihren Tod warteten. Ohne eine Hilfe, ohne ein Mittel gegen die Krankheit waren sie alle früher oder später so weit, dass sie sich selbst die letzte Kugel zwischen die Augen jagen mussten, weil sie sonst keine mehr besaßen.  
Der Mensch brauchte Nahrung zum Überleben, brauchte frisches Wasser... aber die Walker lauerten einfach, überdauerten die Zeit. Es war kein Kampf, den man gewinnen konnte.   
  
Manchmal wurde er wach hörte, wie sich Leute in seinem Zimmer unterhielten, aber er konnte die Worte nicht ausmachen. Jedes Mal wurde es undeutlicher, jedes Mal wurde deren Sprache verwaschener.  
Erik wusste nicht, wo das Problem lag, wieso er die ganze Zeit so verdammt müde war, sodass er die Augen nicht wirklich aufbehalten konnte. Das einzige, was ihn noch wach hielt, das war Charles sanfte Stimme, die ihm aus einem Buch vorlas. Er konnte nicht sagen welches es war, dafür war er nie lange genug wach, aber wenn er sich auf ihn konzentrierte, dann schienen die Schmerzen weit weg.   
  
„Es ist so kalt...“  
  
Seit Stunden zitterte er, seine Muskeln zuckten unkontrolliert und das einzige, was warm war, war die Hand von Charles in seiner eigenen.  
  
„Ich besorge dir gleich noch eine Decke...“   
  
Charles Stimme war nah an seinem Ohr und als er den Kopf etwas drehte, sah er ihn neben sich auf dem Bett liegen, irgendwie. Er saß noch auf dem Stuhl, aber lag mit seinem Oberkörper auf der Matratze und hatte seine Hand mit seiner verschränkt. Er war so klein, so jung... und dennoch wollte Erik niemand anderen an seiner Seite wissen.  
Er wusste ganz genau, dass Charles ihn beschützen würde, dass er der einzige Mensch war, dem er noch vertrauen konnte. Und selbst wenn die anderen ihm manche Dinge nicht zutrauten, wusste Erik, dass Charles mehr leisten konnte als alle anderen.  
  
„Tu mir den Gefallen und trink das, ja?“  
  
Er half ihm, sich aufzusetzen und allein das war schon anstrengender als ein Marathon. Als Erik endlich saß, das weiche Kissen in seinem Rücken, da stand ihm kalter Schweiß auf der Stirn und sein Atem ging schwer.   
Er schloss die Augen, als Charles ihm das kühle Glas an die Lippen setzte, als er die Flüssigkeit schluckte und erst jetzt bemerkte, wie komisch es schmeckte. Irgendwie... bitter?   
  
„Was...“  
  
„Shh.“   
  
Charles stellte das leere Glas wieder ab, half ihm, sich wieder hinzulegen. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, der Geschmack wollte nicht von seiner Zunge gehen, aber solange er bei ihm war, konnte er vieles ertragen.  
  
„Das hilft dir fürs erste. Schlaf noch ein bisschen, sobald du wieder wach wirst, geht es dir besser.“   
  
Er sagte ihm es würde alles gut werden, er sollte einfach nur die Augen schließen und schlafen... Etwas, das Erik sehr gerne hörte. Obwohl ihm so kalt war und obwohl keine Decke ein bisschen Wärme in seinen Körper brachte, beruhigten ihn Charles Worte und er konnte sich ein kleines bisschen entspannen.  
Nur ein bisschen, genau so viel, dass er sich einbilden konnte, dass es ihm besser ging. Dass sich die Wolken lichteten und sein Verstand mit jeden Mal klarer wurde, wenn er wieder wach wurde.  
  
Und dann, als er nach Stunden wieder wach wurde, war er wirklich wach. Er riss die Augen auf, konnte sein Krankenzimmer klar vor sich sehen, konnte sich aufsetzen.   
Egal, was Charles ihm gegeben hatte, es hatte zumindest ein bisschen gewirkt.  
  
„Bleib liegen.“  
  
Das war nicht mehr Charles Stimme neben ihm – Hank saß auf seinem Stuhl, hatte gerade eine neue Infusion an der Nadel an seiner Ellenbeuge angeschlossen. Die klare Flüssigkeit tropfte in dem Reservoir langsam vor sich hin, aber Erik konnte nicht sehen, was auf der Flasche drauf stand.  
  
Hank sah müde aus, dunkle Augenringe gruben sich in sein Gesicht und er schien genau die selbe Menge an Schlaf zu brauchen, die Erik in den letzten Tagen hinter sich hatte.   
Vielleicht sollte er auch einfach mal Pause machen, sobald es ging, sollte sich irgendwo hinlegen. Ein Arzt, der vor Übermüdung Fehler machte, der konnte kein guter Arzt sein.  
  
„Wo ist Charles?“, brachte er mit krächzender Stimme heraus. Nichts zu den pochenden Schmerzen in seinem Arm, nichts zu seiner glühenden Stirn.   
  
„Nicht hier. Erik, du solltest –“  
  
„Was meinst du mit nicht hier?“   
  
Wahrscheinlich schlief er nur, wahrscheinlich war er in ihr Zimmer gegangen und hatte sich aufs Ohr gelegt, aber so wie Hank es sagte, hatten seine Worte einen anderen Beigeschmack von dem er wusste, dass er ihm definitiv nicht gefiel.  
  
„Hank?“  
  
„Du hast einen Tag verschlafen, seitdem er wieder hier war... Erik, dein Arm ist entzündet, Charles ist mit ein paar Leuten los, um Antibiotika zu besorgen. Wir haben noch eine Apotheke im Umkreis entdeckt, die wir bis jetzt noch nicht geplündert haben... heute Morgen kamen die Medikamente bei uns an.“   
  
„Wo... wo ist er?“  
  
Hank vermied es wieder, ihm in die Augen zu sehen und ging lieber um das Bett herum, wickelte die Verbände von seinem Armstumpf, um sich die Sache noch mal anzusehen.  
  
„Hank, wo ist Charles?“  
  
„Es gab Probleme“, sagte er leise, seine Hände arbeiteten schnell, während er die Wunde säuberte. Fast schien es schon so, als ob er es um jeden Preis vermeiden wollte, in Eriks Augen zu sehen, als ob die Neuigkeiten so schlecht waren, dass er sie nicht über seine Lippen bringen konnte.  
  
Erik kannte Schmerzen, er hatte sie die letzten Stunden, die letzten Tage über kennen gelernt und war nun mit ihnen vertraut wie mit einem alten Freund, aber der Ton seiner Stimme war etwas ganz anderes. Wie ein glühendes Messer, das ihm in den Bauch gestochen wurde und permanent gedreht wurde.   
Die Übelkeit stieg nach oben, erfasste seinen ganzen Körper und Erik wurde noch blasser.   
  
„Er hat es geschafft, uns die Antibiose zukommen zu lassen, hat sie Azazel gegeben... aber eine andere Gruppe war auch da. Sie hatten mehr Männer, mehr Waffen... sie haben ihn mitgenommen.“  
  
„Sie haben was?!“  
  
Erik stützte sich mit seinem gesunden Arm ab, setzte sich ruckartig auf. Dabei stieß sein Stumpf gegen das Bettgitter und er zuckte vor Schmerzen zusammen. Fuck, fuck, fuck!   
Es wäre schlimm gewesen, wenn er verletzt worden wäre, wenn er... fuck, wenn er sogar gestorben wäre, aber das? Die Welt war schon grausam genug, der Konflikt zwischen Toten und Lebenden war permanent im Gange, da mussten sie es nicht noch mit anderen Menschen aufnehmen?   
  
„Was machen sie mit ihm? Ich... Hank, ich muss zu ihm.“   
  
Er musste da hin. Scheiß egal, wo sie waren, aber in dem Moment, in dem man ihm gesagt hatte, dass Charles in Gefahr war, hatte es in Eriks Kopf klick gemacht.   
Er hatte ihn damals vor dem Tod bewahrt, hatte ihn losgebunden und war mit ihm losgezogen. Selbst wenn er in einem Nest voller Sadisten gelandet war, er war der einzige, der Erik noch etwas bedeutete und er würde losziehen und ihn suchen.  
  
„Erik, warte.“  
  
Hank drückte ihn an seiner Brust wieder zurück, deutete auf die Infusion, die noch lief. Aus seinem Gesicht konnte Erik lesen, wie fertig ihn alles machte, die Sorge hatte tiefe Furchen hineingegraben.  
  
„Du bist am Arsch. Dein Fieber war heute Morgen bei 38,2 Grad, dein Arm ist immer noch rot, gib dem Antibiotikum zumindest ein paar Tage, bis es anschlägt.“   
  
Ein paar Tage?! Er.. fuck, er hatte keine paar Tage! Wenn Charles jetzt entführt worden war musste er hier raus, er musste aufstehen, musste...   
Aber er kam noch nicht einmal gegen den Druck von Hanks Hand an und Hank war schmächtiger als Charles es war.  
  
„In deinem Zustand wirst du niemanden töten können. Eine Woche, vielleicht zwei. Azazel hat schon eine Gruppe zusammengestellt, um nach Charles zu suchen, du bist nicht der einzige, der sich um ihn Sorgen macht, okay?“   
  
Hank hatte Recht. Er hatte recht und das war das Schlimme daran. Wenn er ihn anfach anlügen würde, wenn er ihm einfach sagen würde, dass er jetzt losgehen könnte... das wäre vielleicht besser.   
Selbst wenn er merkte, dass die Kraft in seinen Knochen noch lange nicht so weit war, dass er aufstehen konnte.   
  
Aber Charles, es ging um Charles. Er würde die nächsten Tage nutzen, er würde sich zusammenreißen.   
Er würde Charles nach Hause bringen.   
  
  
  


●

  
  
  
*Functio laesa: Eine der 5 Zeichen einer Entzündung, die gestörte Funktion von Gewebe.  
Dazu zählen auch noch Dolor (Schmerz), Rubor (Rötung), Calor (Hitze) und Tumor (Schwellung).


	16. Happy Go Lucky

●

  
  
  
  
  
Erik war noch lange nicht auf dem Level von früher, er war schwächer, konnte nicht so lange gehen, aber nach einer Woche Antibiose war er so weit, dass er aufstehen wollte und es auch konnte. Niemand konnte ihn daran hindern, selbst nicht Hank. Vor allem nicht Hank.  
Azazel betrachtete ihn zwar mit skeptischem Blick, aber klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und reichte ihm eine Waffe. Sie mussten ihn besonders einpacken, Erik entschied sich dieses Mal dazu, die Ärmel seines Hemdes mit Ducktape zu umwickeln, nur für den Fall.  
Er hatte nur noch einen Arm, den wollte er auch gerne behalten.   
  
Erik hatte sich mit Azazel und noch zwei anderen zusammengesetzt, hatte das ausdiskutiert. Im ehemaligen Dienstbotentrakt waren noch Zimmer gewesen, die keiner benutzt hatte, Zimmer, die vor allem für die Wäscheaufbereitung da gewesen waren.   
Zwischen verstaubten Waschmaschinen und grün gekachelten Wänden hatten sie sich unterhalten, hatten Erik über die neuesten Informationen in Stand gesetzt.  
  
Anscheinend hatten sie die Gruppe verfolgen können, hatten ihren Unterschlupf ausmachen können – aber genau da hörten die guten Informationen auch schon auf.  
Sie hatten sich in einem alten Parkhaus niedergelassen, das an ein Kaufhaus angrenzte. Es standen immer Posten auf den Parkdecks, die die Sache nach außen hin sicherten und zum Schlafen gingen sie nach drinnen.   
Es war der ideale Unterschlupf und Azazels Gruppe hatte die letzten Tage damit verbracht, sie zu beobachten und einen Plan auszuhecken.  
Bisher lautete er, Charles dort zu lassen, wenn sie nicht alle qualvoll sterben wollten.  
  
Als Erik davon gehört hatte, hatte er mit Sachen um sich geworfen, hatte geschrien, bis seine Stimme heiser, sein Hals wund war.    
Verstanden sie es nicht?!  
Wenn sie da nicht hinein gehen würden, würde er es trotzdem tun. Er hatte sich noch selten um Regeln gekümmert, hatte sich nicht an die Autoritätspersonen gehalten und er würde jetzt am Ende seines viel zu kurzen Lebens auch nicht damit anfangen.  
  
Die anderen beiden waren abgesprungen, aber Azazel... Azazel blieb an seiner Seite, auch wenn er dafür anscheinend ordentlich Streit von Raven bekam. Nur war es ihm egal, er lebte das Klischee des willensstarken Russen, der machte, was er wollte.  
  
Sie bekamen einen Jeep, bekamen Waffen, aber ansonsten waren sie auf sich alleine gestellt. Es wunderte Erik sowieso, dass sie ihm die Munition gaben, dass sie ihn nicht aufhielten und ihm sagten, dass er verloren war... aber vermutlich wussten sie, dass er trotzdem auf eigene Faust losziehen würde.  
Dass er sich das Nötigste zusammenklauen würde und die Leute überreden würde.   
  
„Ich war hier oft einkaufen.“  
  
Azazel fuhr den Wagen vorsichtig durch die zugemüllten Straßen, blieb immer in Deckung von hohen Gebäuden, damit sie nicht auffielen. Anscheinend war das unterste des Kaufhauses von hinten erreichbar, eine Art Notausgang für die, die dort gearbeitet hatten und schnell mal eine Rauchen wollten.  
Eine Frau im Hotel hatte ihnen gesagt, dass sie dort früher mal gearbeitet hatte und sie hatte ihnen auch den genauen Weg beschrieben. Man musste nur wissen, in welches der unscheinbaren, grauen Gebäude man rein gehen musste, welche Türen man nehmen musste.  
  
„Sobald ich drin bin, bleibst du einfach hier.“  
  
Erik drehte sich im Sitz zu Azazel um, lehnte sich mit seiner Hand auf dem Armaturenbrett ab. Darüber hatten sie schon gesprochen und waren nie zu einem Konsens gekommen.  
  
„Vergiss es.“  
  
„Azazel, ich meine es ernst. Du hast eine Frau, ihr bekommt ein Kind – wenn ich es schaffe, ihn dort raus zu kriegen, dann bist du ja immer noch hier in dem Wagen. Bleib einfach hier und lass den Motor laufen. Sobald du Schüsse hörst, geh davon aus, dass ich tot bin.“  
  
Erik hatte selten Dinge mit so klarer Meinung gesagt, hatte selten klar gemacht, dass es genau das war, was er wollte.  
Denn ehrlich gesagt: Er hatte Wochen ohne seine Frau und ohne sein Kind überleben müssen, hatte den Schmerz gespürt. Es hatte ein Loch in sein Herz gerissen, das immer blutete.   
Egal ob er daran dachte oder nicht, die Leere war allgegenwärtig und auch wenn er in Charles jemanden gefunden hatte, dessen Nähe ihn nicht abstieß, war es noch ein weiter Weg, bis er wieder ganz war. Falls das jemals passieren würde.  
  
Er konnte einfach nicht zulassen, dass er sein Leben für ihn aufs Spiel setzte, dass er seine Familie im Stich ließ.  
Vielleicht hätte er das vor Jahren noch getan, aber jetzt nicht mehr.   
  
„Ich warte hier. Viel Glück.“  
  
Azazel legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter und sah ihm in die Augen. Ein wenig Erleichterung konnte er schon sehen, aber er war sich sicher, dass Azazel ihn gedeckt hätte... wenn es es nur gewollt hatte.  
  
Erik nickte ihm zu, öffnete die Tür und stieg leise aus. Im nahen Umfeld waren ein paar Walker, aber keine, die man nicht schnell umgehen konnte. Sie waren noch weit genug entfernt, ihre abgenutzten Schuhe schlurften über den rauen Asphalt und bevor sie nahe genug an ihm dran sein konnten, um ihn ernsthaft zu verletzen, war Erik um die Ecke gehuscht und hatte die Metalltür gefunden, um die es ging.  
  
Mit einem leisen Quietschen öffnete sie sich die Tür, Erik passte mit seinem schmalen Körper durch, bevor er sie wieder hinter sich schloss.  
Okay. Gut.  
  
Er stand inmitten eines kleinen Raumes, der mit leeren Paletten vollgestellt war. Durch die unverhüllten Fenster trat Sonnenlicht ein, das durch den Staub auf den Scheiben gebrochen wurde.   
Hier war schon lange nicht mehr geputzt worden, selbst vor dieser ganzen Scheiße hier nicht mehr. Wahrscheinlich hatten sich hier sowieso nur die Mitarbeiter getroffen, wenn sie kurz Pause machen oder sich vor den anderen verstecken wollten.  
  
Während er seinen Weg durch den Raum bahnte, hörte er nur drei Dinge. Seine eigenen Schritte, die ihm viel zu laut erschienen, seinen Atem und vor allem seinen Herzschlag.   
Ansonsten war hier pure Stille, nicht einmal irgendein Ticken oder ein Klicken, das von mechanischen Vorgängen erzählte. Er war allein in diesem Keller, was auf seltsame Art und Weise beruhigend war.   
Noch nicht einmal ein Stöhnen, ein Keuchen... nichts.  
  
Selbst nicht, als er durch eine weitere Tür durch den langen Korridor ging, der links und rechts von schwarzweißen Markierungen gesäumt war.  
An der Decke zogen lange Rohre ihre Wege durch den Flur, die früher vermutlich mal für Wasser gewesen waren, als das alles noch funktioniert hatte.  
Jetzt waren sie nur noch Überbleibsel von dem, was sie einst gehabt hatten, von dem Luxus, den sie gelebt hatten.   
Fließendes Wasser wurde erst dann zum Geschenk, wenn es nicht mehr selbstverständlich war... und fuck, was würde Erik für eine warme Dusche geben.  
  
Er umgriff den Griff seiner Pistole fester, den Finger immer am Abzug. Wenn er reagieren musste, dann schnell – selbst diese Ruhe konnte einfach nur trügerisch sein.  
  
Nie war ihm bewusst gewesen wie riesig die Räume unter einem Kaufhaus sein konnten, wie verwinkelt, aber jetzt, da er sich fast verlief, war ihm klar, dass hier eine logistische Meisterleistung dahinter gesteckt hatte.  
Er kam an Wäscheabteilungen vorbei, an den Kühllagern, aus denen ein modriger Geruch zu ihm drang, an den anderen Lagern, die alle aber schon leer geräumt waren. Natürlich war er hier nicht der erste, dafür waren zu viele Menschen schon in dieser Stadt gewesen, hatten alles geplündert, was nicht niet und nagelfest war.  
  
Erik war dem Hauptweg gefolgt, hatte eine große Tür gefunden, neben der ein Spiegel hing.   
„So sieht sie der Kunde!“   
  
Das Licht war schwach, der Spiegel dreckig. Aber wenn Erik so auf Kunden losgelassen worden wäre, dann hätten die Kunden angefangen zu weinen. Niemand wollte einen grimmig dreinblickenden Verkäufer mit einer Waffe in der Hand, selbst in der Apokalypse nicht.  
  
Er legte seine Hand an die Türklinke, wollte sie gerade aufziehen, als ihm dann doch etwas komisch vorkam. Es war nicht mehr so leise wie noch eben, es war eher...   
Fuck.  
  
In den ganzen letzten Wochen hatte er das Stöhnen der Walker nicht mehr wahrgenommen, es war ein bekanntes Hintergrundgeräusch geworden. So, wie man das Ticken einer Uhr nicht mehr wahrnahm nach ein paar Tagen oder so, wie der tropfende Wasserhahn irgendwann weniger nervte als noch am Anfang.  
Erik hatte unbewusst gelernt, dieses Geräusch auszuschalten und so war ihm fast nicht aufgefallen, dass es von der anderen Seite der Tür her ruhte.   
Und so wie es sich anhörte war es nicht nur einer, sondern eine ganze Gruppe, die er alleine nicht überwältigen konnte.  
  
Hieß im Klartext: Er war im Kaufhaus, aber er kam auf diesem Weg nicht weiter. Fuck. Das war bis jetzt auch zu einfach gewesen, es musste einen Grund geben, warum hier unten niemand war. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie die Gruppe aus Walkern selbst gesehen, hatten ihre Kugeln nicht an sie verschwenden wollen und ließen den Keller in Ruhe.  
  
Erik sah sich in der Umgebung um, sah den Lüftungsschacht in der Wand. Das war fast schon zu Klischee, durch den Lüftungsschacht zu kommen und es war verdammt idiotisch, aber so wie es aussah... war es die einzige Möglichkeit. Machte einen Schritt darauf zu, fest entschlossen, einfach das Metall aus der Wand zu ziehen und dann durch das enge System zu klettern, als er hörte, wie eine Tür ins Schloss geworfen wurde.   
  
Nicht vor ihm – hinter ihm.  
  
_„Der kleine Erik Lehnsherr.“_  
  
Langsam, ganz langsam drehte er sich um, aber niemand war mit ihm im Raum. Diese Stimme kannte er, sie floss an seiner Haut hinunter wie ein dünner Film aus flüssiger Säure, benetzte jedes winzige Stück seines Seins.  
Niemals wieder hatte er sie hören wollen, niemals wieder hatte er auch nur daran denken wollen, dass es diesen Mann überhaupt gegeben hatte.  
  
Seine Stimme wurde durch das schlechte Mikrofon unterbrochen, er war schwer verständlich, aber Erik hätte diese Worte immer verstanden, dafür hatte er sie schon viel zu oft gehört.  
Der Tonfall war immer der selbe gewesen, die Art und Weise, wie sich Sebastians Lippen bewegt hatten... Am Anfang hatte Erik diese Eigenschaft seines Professors noch anziehend gefunden, auf eine aufregende und verbotene Art und Weise. Aber mit der Zeit, als er gegen sämtliche Wünsche seinerseits vorgegangen war, als er ihn genommen hatte wie einen Gegenstand, da hatte Erik auch angefangen, seine Worte zu hassen.  
  
Sebastian Shaws Worte waren nur auf den ersten Blick besser als seine Taten, aber wenn man den Ekel und die Boshaftigkeit in seiner Stimme erst mal erkannt hatte, konnte man sie nie wieder ausblenden.  
Man war gefangen in einem Strudel aus Abhängigkeit und Scham.  
  
„Lass Charles frei!“   
  
Er hatte nicht viel, nur die Pistole in seiner Hand und den Baseballschläger an seinem Gürtel. Selbstbewusst auftreten war das einzige, was er Maschinengewehren und einer Armee entgegensetzen konnte – und so wie er Sebastian kannte, würde er verhandeln. Er war schon immer jemand gewesen, der gerne mit Essen spielte.  
  
_„Ich habe die Türen hinter dir verriegelt. Denk nicht mal über den Lüftungsschacht nach, in der selben Sekunde, in der du ihn betrittst, werde ich ihn mit Senfgas fluten.“_  
  
Scheiße. Erik kniff die Augen zusammen, suchte fieberhaft nach einem Ausgang, während das Herz in seiner Brust so schnell schlug wie seit Jahren nicht mehr. Sebastian hinterließ immer eine Art Schmerz, der einzigartig war. Nicht stechend, nicht beißend. Es war kaum zu beschreibend, aber es füllte den ganzen Körper aus, von der Haarspitze bis zum Fußnagel, wie ein Schraubstock, der ihn starr machte und sich immer weiter zu drehte.  
  
_„Aber ich will ja nicht so sein. Dein Junge ist hier oben bei mir, zweiter Stock, erste Tür links. Wenn du es bis hier hin schaffst, lasse ich dich zu ihm.“_  
  
„Woher weiß ich, dass er überhaupt noch am Leben ist?“  
  
In der Ecke des Raumes war eine Kamera, offenbar noch vom Sicherheitssystem des Kaufhauses. Er musste irgendwo Energie her bekommen und das System wieder in Gang gesetzt haben... etwas, das er als Professor für Maschinenbau hinbekommen hatte, vor allem weil er früher noch Elektrotechnik studiert hatte. Irgendwie hatte er es hinbekommen, hatte seine Intelligenz ein einziges Mal für etwas Sinnvolles gebraucht, nicht für Dinge, die man lieber nicht aussprechen sollte.  
  
_„Oh, das ist er. Nicht, Charles?“_  
  
Man hörte, wie ein Klebeband abgerissen wurde, wahrscheinlich hatte er seinen Mund verklebt. Ein verstummender Schrei, ein leises Stöhnen, bevor das Mikrofon wieder knackte und Charles Stimme ertönte.   
Er klang so, als ob er geweint hatte. Die Kehle rau, die Lippen am Zittern, Erik wusste genau, welcher Gesichtsausdruck mit dieser Klangmelodie einherging und es ließ sein Blut kochen.  
  
„Erik! Bitte geh wieder das ist es nicht wert, bitte geh–“  
  
_„Hach, ist er nicht süß? Wir haben schon einen Nutzen für ihn gefunden, nicht wahr? Aber ich habe genug geredet, ich werde mir noch eine schöne Zeit mit ihm machen, bis du hier oben angekommen bist. Vielleicht verreckst du ja auch da unten, dann bleibt uns viel mehr Zeit zu zweit... seine Lippen sind vorzüglich, Erik.“_  
  
Eriks Zähne knirschten, seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Wäre er jetzt direkt hier, wäre er vor ihm, er hätte ihn nicht erschossen. Er hätte ihm den Lauf seiner Waffe so oft in sein schmales Gesicht geschlagen, bis die Haut gerissen wäre, bis das Blut aus den Wunden seiner ausgeschlagenen Zähne sein Gesicht in ein brutales Camouflage verwandelt hätte.   
  
Er würde ihn töten. Egal ob er Hand an Charles gelegt hatte oder nicht, alleine die Vorstellung, dass er ihm das selbe angetan hatte, dass er den Jungen angefasst hatte... Das war genug, um das letzte Menschliche aus Erik zu radieren, das er sich bis dahin bewahrt hatte.  
  
Charles war das einzige was er noch hatte. Er würde alles dafür tun, um ihn wohlbehalten wieder bei sich zu haben, um ihn aus den Fängen dieses kranken Wichsers zu bekommen.  
Wenn er sich dafür durch eine Horde Zombies prügeln musste, dann würde er so lange kämpfen, bis seine Knie nachgaben, bis ihm die Waffe aus den toten, kalten Fingern fiel.  
  


●

  
  
  
Er ging zu der Tür, vor der er eben noch gestanden hatte, konzentrierte sich auf das Stöhnen der Walker auf der anderen Seite. Er musste nur einen nach dem anderen rauslassen, musste versuchen, kontrolliert vorzugehen...   
Dann konnte das funktionieren.  
  
_„Viel Glück.“_  
  
So ironisch wie er das auch meinte – Erik würde es brauchen.  
  
  
  


●


	17. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht

●

  
  
  
  
Erik war schon immer sportlich gewesen. Er hatte die Sportabzeichen wie Bonbons gesammelt, hatte den Moment geliebt, wenn der Baseballschläger den Ball so satt getroffen hatte, dass er ihn nur noch in der Ferne davon fliegen gesehen hatte.   
Danach hatten ihn seine Füße über den Rasen getragen, jeder Schritt kraftvoller als zuvor. Die erste Base, die zweite, die dritte... Touchdown.  
  
Im Grunde genommen war das hier nichts anderes als Baseball.   
Der Ball waren die Köpfe, die unter der Kraft des Schlägers explodierten. Die Knochenstücke stoben in alle Richtungen, das Blut und die Reste des Hirns verteilten sich an den hell gestrichenen Wänden. Ein makabres Muster aus Spritzern, die ihm einen Kunstpreis eingebracht hätten, wenn er es als Werk eingereicht hätte.   
  
Erik hatte die Tür nicht ganz geöffnet, er hatte sie so verhakt, dass nur ein oder zwei Walker auf einmal hinaus kamen. Machte ihm die Sache einfacher, aber mit jedem Schädel, den er spaltete, mit jedem Körper, der im Weg lag, kam er schlechter zurecht.  
Früher hatte die Kraft noch in seinen Muskeln gesteckt, er hatte noch so etwas wie Ausdauer besessen. Aber seitdem er weniger zu Essen bekam, seitdem er in den letzten Wochen so viel an Gewicht und einen ganzen Arm verloren hatte, spürte er, wie es an ihm zehrte.  
  
Der Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, sein Blick war unstet. Er wusste, dass er dem ganzen nicht mehr lange standhalten konnte, egal wie sehr er sich konzentrierte. Irgendwann würde sein Körper schlapp machen und er hoffte inständig, dass das war, bevor er zusammensackte.   
  
Die Scharniere der Tür quietschten und Erik warf sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht dagegen. Seine Schulter ächzte und er schnappte nach Luft, aber er sah keine andere Möglichkeit mehr.  
Die Kraft von der anderen Seite wurde immer größer, die Geräusche lauter. Wie viele es waren, das konnte er nicht abschätzen, aber es waren viel zu viele für seinen Zustand.   
  
Er musste zu Charles kommen, das war das Hauptproblem. Er musste ihn hier lebend raus bekommen, musste ihn weg von Shaw bringen.  
Lieber den Tod durch Zombies sterben und dem hohen Fieber erliegen als unter seinen Händen noch Jahre Qualen zu erleiden.   
  
Die Tür ließ er für einen Moment so weit geschlossen wie es ging, den kurzen Moment Ruhe abwarten.  
Zwischen ihr und dem Rahmen stapelten sich die Körper, machten es unmöglich, eine gute Barriere zwischen sich und die Untoten zu bringen und genau so unmöglich war es auch, den letzten Schimmer Hoffnung noch aufrecht zu erhalten. Er hörte sie hinter sich, ihre kehligen Schreie, das Stöhnen, aus dem der Tod zu kriechen schien.   
  
Ein lautes Knirschen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er sah mit fahlem Gesicht nach oben. Das hörte sich nicht gut an, nicht so wie die Geräusche vorher... und es war absolut nicht gut. Eher das Gegenteil, eher sein Todesurteil.  
  
Das obere Scharnier der schweren Tür war dabei, sich aus der Wand zu lösen. Die Kraft der Körpermassen auf der anderen Seite reichte, damit es sich aus er Wand drückte und wenn es erst mal raus war, würde die gesamte Tür auf ihn fallen und ihn mit seinem Gewicht begraben, bevor die Walker ihre Zähne in ihn schlagen würden.  
  
Er musste zurück.  
  
Das war seine einzige Chance, auch wenn sie verschwindend gering war. Mit jeder Sekunde verstrich wertvolle Zeit, Eriks Blick huschte umher, suchte sich einen Ort aus... bevor er einen riesigen Satz machte, so weit Weg von der Tür, den Baseballschläger im Anschlag.  
  
Warten.   
  
Sein Herzschlag war laut, sein Hand nass vor Schweiß. Er sah die Spitze des Schlägers Zittern, sah das fahle Licht ihm dunklen Blut.   
Noch diesen Moment überstehen, diese Gegner töten... es ging um Charles. Wie viele Kugeln hatte er noch in seiner Pistole? Acht?   
Eine brauchte er auf jeden Fall, falls er sie für sich oder Charles benutzen musste, am besten wären natürlich zwei, aber eine war das absolute Minimum.   
Das hieß... kurz kalkulieren... Dass er bei der Masse an Walkern fast seine ganze Energie aufbringen musste, immer mit der Angst im Nacken, dass er gebissen werden könnte.  
  
Wenn es nur ein Biss war, konnte er Charles vielleicht noch hier raus holen, aber das hing davon ab, wie tief, wo er war und wie viele Zombies danach noch um ihn herum waren.  
  
Die Tür hatte sich ein Stück geöffnet, bevor sie sich verhakt hatte und die ersten gierigen Hände streckten sich durch den Spalt. Wenn die Leichen nur etwas näher liegen würden, hätte er hinlaufen und sich die Gedärme auf die Kleider schmieren können. Nur so war nicht absehbar, wie lange die Tür noch hielt...  
Es wäre blanker Selbstmord gewesen.   
  
Der erste Walker quetschte sich durch, schlurfte mit seinem Fuß an einer der Körper an dem Boden vorbei und riss ihn irgendwie mit – das fehlende Stück, um die Tür zum Kippen zu bringen.  
Als die Scharniere raus brachen, dauerte es noch einen Moment, bevor sie endgültig fiel. Es war fast so, als könnte sie sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie nicht doch lieber stehen blieb, ob sie nicht doch auf Eriks Seite war.   
Langsam, aber mit beständiger Sicherheit kippte sie in seine Richtung, bevor sie mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen aufschlug, die toten Körper unter sich begrub und sämtliche intakte Knochen zermalmte.  
  
Früher wäre ihm wegen dem Geräusch schlecht geworden, ganz bestimmt, aber gerade musste er sich darauf konzentrieren, dass diese Horde auf ihn zu kam.   
  
Augen, denen die Lider fehlten, verwesende Gesichter und Hautlappen, die über die offenen Münder hingen.   
Erik handelte aus Instinkt. Er festigte seinen Stand, holte aus und schlug zu.   
  
Gezielt gegen die Schläfe, dort wo der Knochen am dünnsten war. Immer und immer wieder, bis sich die Körper zu seinen Füßen stapelten, bis das Blut an den Wänden, an seinen Kleidern und an der Decke hing.  
Er war wie ein Irrer, der in seinen letzten Momenten noch den Rest Energie verbrauchte, die er irgendwo gespeichert hatte.   
  
Es waren vielleicht zwanzig, die er niederstrecken konnte, bevor es das erste Mal kritisch wurde.   
Einer von ihnen hatte sich hinter ihn geschlichen und hatte ihn an der Schulter gepackt, hatte versucht, ihn in den Hals zu beißen. Nur mit äußerster Anstrengung hatte er ihn zu Boden gerammt, und ihm mit seinem Stiefel den maroden Schädel in viele kleine Teile getreten, aber durch diese kleine Unterbrechung hatten die verbliebenen vier es zu einfach gehabt.   
Sie standen direkt vor ihm, packten ihn an seiner Jacke.   
  
Entweder jetzt oder nie.   
Er sah dem Walker direkt ins Gesicht, sah das blutverschmierte Gesicht, in dem sich schon Maden in der linken Augenhöhle des Kerls eingenistet hatten. Wenige Zentimeter trennten sie und wenn er geatmet hätte, dann hätte Erik das kühle Streicheln des Todes auf seiner Haut gespürt.   
  
Mit zitternden Fingern tastete er nach seiner Pistole, entsicherte sie und hob sie gerade rechtzeitig hoch, sodass der Lauf der Waffe in den offenen Mund passte. Die Kugel konnte er gerade noch so in seinen Schädel jagen, bevor der Walker auf die Idee kam, Erik das Gesicht abzubeißen.    
  
Er sackte zur Seite weg, gab ihm einen Moment, in dem die anderen nicht näher kommen konnten und Erik tat das einzige, was ihm noch blieb:  
Um sich schießen.  
  
Auf die Stirn zielen, den kalten Abzug drücken. Einer nach dem anderen, bis Erik alleine da stand, der Lärm der Schüsse in seinen Ohren klingelte und sein Herz stark in seiner Brust schlug.  
Er... hatte es geschafft?  Um ihn herum waren nur noch Körper, deren Schädel nicht mehr als solche zu identifizieren waren, überall war Blut und der Geruch der Verwesung war so allumfassend, dass es schwer wurde, zu atmen.  
  
Erik blinzelte, löste sich aus seiner Schockstarre und taumelte einen Schritt zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stand.  
Die Waffe fiel ihm aus der Hand, das laute metallische Geräusch hallte von den Wänden wieder und er sah das Massaker vor sich. Wie... Wie zur Hölle hatte er es überlebt?   
Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich mit jeder Sekunde schneller, seine Schulter pochte und er spürte warmes Blut an dem Verband, der den Stumpf bedeckte. Er wollte die Augen schließen, sich zusammenrollen und einfach...   
Gott, er wusste nicht, was er wollte.  
  
Sein Körper brannte, jeder Muskel schien in Flammen zu stehen und gleichzeitig schien er innerhalb nur weniger Stunden um Jahrzehnte gealtert. Aber er hatte es geschafft?   
Er konnte es selbst nicht glauben, aber die stillen Körper um ihn herum, die Stücke Gehirn an seinen Schuhen, an seinem Schläger, die nahmen ihm das Akzeptieren der Wirklichkeit ab. Mit einem Mal war alles so leise, dass es sich wie Watte auf seine Ohren legte und ihn drohte zu zerdrücken, wenn er stehen blieb. Wenn er verharrte und sich die verzerrten Fratzen der Walker anschaute.  
  
Er musste weiter gehen, musste das hier hinter sich lassen, auch wenn ihm das Atmen schwer fiel. Denn egal wie sehr er es predigte, egal wie oft er es sich selbst sagte – sie waren zwar tot, sie waren keine Menschen mehr, aber sie waren es einst gewesen. Und dieser riesige Haufen an Körpern, vor ihm aufgetürmt durch die Kraft seiner eigenen Hand, das war ein Bild, das er eigentlich nie hatte sehen wollen.  
  
Erik wischte sich mit seinem Arm etwas Blut aus dem Gesicht, was er aber nur noch schlimmer machte. Er war über und über damit gezeichnet, ein impressionistisches Kunstwerk, das noch nicht fertig zu sein schien.  
  
Hoch.  
  
Er musste hoch.  
  
„Wer hätte das gedacht?“  
  
Erik stieg über die Körper und versuchte, nicht in ihre Gesichter zu sehen. Die metallene Stimme von Sebastian Shaw hallte durch die nun leeren Räume und mit jedem Schritt, die er sich von den Lautsprechern entfernte, wurde sie leiser, verzerrter. Dennoch immer noch laut genug, damit er ihn hören konnte, diesen Wichser.  
  
„Unser kleiner Erik Lehnsherr hat es tatsächlich geschafft. Ich will ja mal nicht so sein. Geh die Treppe vor dir hoch und halte dich rechts, in der letzten Tür findest du dein Spielzeug.“   
  
Er konnte ihn schon vor sich sehen, das spöttische Lächeln auf den Lippen. Shaw hatte diesen besonderen Ausdruck gemeistert zwischen Hohn und wahrer Belustigung. Etwas, was kein anderer so gut hinbekommen hatte und gleichzeitig etwas, was Eriks Blut zum Kochen brachte.  
Charles war kein Spielzeug. Charles war kein verfucktes Spielzeug und er würde ihn hier rausholen, würde die letzten vier Kugeln dafür benutzen und wenn es ihn seinen zweiten Arm kostete.  
  
Die Gänge waren breit und mit sämtlichen Gerümpel voll gestellt. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie die Dinge, die sie nicht gebrauchen konnten, hier runter getragen, um dort oben eine perfekte Basis errichten zu können.  
Wie er Shaw kannte hatte er alles perfekt geplant, hatte jeden Winkel der Basis genutzt, um sich verteidigen zu können, um alle anderen einnehmen zu können. Dieses Kaufhaus lag zentral in der Stadt, es hatte unglaublich viele Ressourcen, sogar einen Waffenladen, wenn man dem Schild glauben durfte, an dem er gerade vorbei gelaufen war.   
  
Erik blieb mit seinem Armstumpf immer an der Wand, in der anderen Hand hielt er die Waffe schussbereit, die er wieder vom Boden aufgeklaubt hatte.  
Entsichert, bereit zu schießen.  
  
Hier waren mit Sicherheit Walker oder Männer von ihm, sie würden ihn niemals einfach so zu Charles lassen. Nie.  
Mit jedem Schritt, den er weiter nach vorne ging, stieg seine Aufmerksamkeit. Die feinen Haare in seinem Nacken waren aufgerichtet, seine Ohren lauschten in alle Richtungen und ließen ihn zusammenfahren, als weiter hinten ein Bild von der Wand fiel.  
  
Atmen, Erik, Atmen. Er musste sich beruhigen. Aufpassen war ein wichtiger Faktor, aber wenn er bei jeder Kleinigkeit aus der Haut fuhr, würde er eher an einem Herzinfarkt drauf gehen, als Charles jemals lebend zu sehen.  
Er setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen, bog in Gang ein und hielt die Luft an.   
  
Nein. Nichts. Immer noch nichts.  
Alles hier war ausgestorben, man hörte keine Stimmen hinter den Türen, kein Stöhnen. Falls er vorhatte, ihm noch  mal eine Horde Walker auf den Hals zu hetzen, dann sicherlich nicht hier.   
  
Er ging leise an den Türen vorbei, bis er bei der letzten angekommen war. Rostrot gestrichen, die Klinke aus Metall. Eine typische, billige Bürotür, hinter der früher mal irgendein unwichtiger Mitarbeiter gesessen und Akten vernichtet hatte. Wenn er hier noch genau nachsehen würde, standen bestimmt noch eine Kaffeemaschine und der Schredder herum.  
  
Langsam drückte er die Klinke mit seinem Ellbogen hinunter, drückte die Tür auf, immer bereit zu schießen.   
Es musste eine Falle sein, es musste einfach...  
  
„Erik?“   
  
Der Raum hinter der rostroten Tür war klein, auf dem Teppich waren noch Abdrücke eines Schreibtischs zu sehen. Vertrocknete Pflanzen standen in der Ecke, ein alter Kalender hing an der gelb gestrichenen Wand... und in der Mitte des Raumes saß Charles, gefesselt auf einem Bürostuhl, die Füße auf dem Drehkreuz befestigt, sodass er nicht davon rollen konnte.  
  
Seine Arme waren hinter dem Stuhl festgebunden, gekleidet in losen, viel zu großen Kleidern, die Erik noch nie gesehen hatte.   
Ganz in weiß, die Schuhe hatten sie ihm weggenommen... und waren das rote Striemen auf seinem Hals?  
  
Erik ging zu ihm, spürte, wie Charles zurückzuckte. Mit großen Augen starrte er ihn an, starrte das Blut an, das zu Boden tropfte.   
Oh.  
  
„Das ist nicht meins“, sagte er leise und sah noch mal hinter sich, dass sich auch ja niemand anschlich.   
  
„Ich hol dich hier raus.“  
  
„Du solltest nicht hier sein.“  
  
Charles Stimme war seltsam hohl, er sah ihn noch nicht mal richtig an. Immer wieder blickte er an ihn vorbei, hinaus auf den Flur.  
Den Körper geduckt, den Kopf nach unten gesenkt... Das war nicht richtig. Charles hatte vor niemandem Angst, er war der sturste, der komplizierteste Junge, den er kannte.  
Selbst Logans Tod hatte ihn nicht aus der Bahn geworfen. Er hatte ihn angestupst, er war in der Spur ins Wackeln gekommen, ins Schludern, aber er war in der Bahn geblieben und war weitergerollt.  
  
„Wir müssen nur hier raus, schnappen uns ein Auto... Azazel wartet unten, wir sind schneller raus als du dich darüber lustig machen kannst.“  
  
Erik ging um ihn herum, fummelte an seinem Schuh herum, bevor er das kleine Messer heraus ziehen konnte. Im Kampf mit Zombies hätte es ihm nichts genutzt, dafür war es einfach zu klein, aber um diese Fesseln durchzuschneiden war es genau richtig.  
Er kniete sich hinter den Stuhl, setzte die Klinge unter die Kabelbinder und mit einer schnellen Bewegung waren seine Hände frei. Jetzt voll mit Blut und die Fesseln hatten rote Striemen auf seinen Handgelenken hinterlassen, aber er war frei. Das selbe noch mit den Füßen und sie waren so gut wie –  
  
„Verschwinde.“  
  
Charles hatte sich nicht bewegt, er hatte noch nicht mal die Hände nach vorne genommen. Er hatte nur seinen Kopf gedreht und sah ihn an, das war der einzige Anhaltspunkt, dass er ihn überhaupt wahrnahm.  
  
Eben war Erik zu aufgeregt gewesen, hatte seinen Fokus lieber da rein gelegt, ihn frei zu bekommen, als sich sein Gesicht genauer anzuschauen – aber jetzt, wo er hier kniete, halb hinter ihm, halb seitlich, da konnte er ihn genauer betrachten... und konnte auch sehen, dass aus seinen Augen sämtliches Licht verschwunden war.  
  
Er hatte eine fahle Gesichtsfarbe, tiefe Augenringe und auf der rechten Seite prangten die Überreste von dem, was mal ein stolzes Veilchen gewesen war. Sie hatten Charles verletzt, sie hatten ihn geschlagen...  
Eriks Griff um das Messer wurde fester, sein Atem tiefer. Er hatte Shaw vorher schon das Messer in die Kehle rammen wollen, aber jetzt würde es wieder tun – nur langsamer, genüsslicher.  
  
„Komm schon! Bitte, mach irgendwas!“   
  
Erik bat nie um etwas, nie. Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben flehen müssen, aber gerade kam er sehr nah da ran.   
Charles war noch nie der apathische Typ Mensch gewesen, der sich in den Seilen hängend seinem Schicksal übergab. Sie hatten ihn wohl gefoltert, hatten... Dinge getan, von denen er nicht genau wissen wollte, was sie waren.   
Er war stark gewesen, war mit ihm geflohen, sie hatten alles überlebt, das hier... das war nur eine winzige Station in dieser grausamen Schnitzeljagd.  
  
„Erik...“   
  
Während er ihn ansah, schien sich in seinem Gesicht etwas zu ändern. Wie ein verdurstender Mensch, dem man eine Flasche Wasser an die Lippen setzte und der erst nach ein, zwei Schlucken bemerkte, was es war.  
  
„Erik, du bist hier...“   
  
Sein emotionsloser Ausdruck war etwas gewichen, was Erik kannte. Der unstete Blick war gewichen, die kalten Augen waren mit einem Funken Hoffnung entzündet worden und Erik legte seine Hand an sein Bein, drückte es leicht. Er hatte ihn wieder.  
Egal, was sie versuchten, sie konnten Charles nicht brechen, nicht seinen Charles.  
  
Ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich auf Eriks Gesicht aus, das nicht rasch hielt. Denn sobald die Fesseln an seinen Füßen auch durchgeschnitten waren, rutschte Charles von dem Stuhl und schlang seine Arme um Eriks Hals, versteckte sein Gesicht in seinem Oberteil.  
Die ganze weiße Kleidung wurde mit Blut verschmiert, seine Haare, sein Gesicht, aber Charles schien es nicht im geringsten zu kümmern. Er klammerte sich an ihn, hielt sich fest, während dicke Tränen den Stoff von Eriks Oberteil durchnässten.   
  
Sein ganzer Körper schüttelte sich, sogar seine Hände, sein Kopf, während er immer wieder seine Finger in seine Jacke grub, losließ, nur um es wieder zu tun.  
  
„Du bist wirklich hier.“  
  
Seine Stimme wurde von Schluchzern unterbrochen. Charles... Sie würden es schon hinkriegen, egal was sie mit ihm getan hatten... Erik würde ihre Köpfe umdrehen, ihre Genicke knirschen lassen wie der Gang über einen Kiesweg.  
  
„Ich bringe dich nach Hause.“  
  
Er hatte kaum noch Kraft in den Knochen und er wusste, dass es noch ein weiter Weg war. Azazel wartete nicht unten, er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er wegfahren sollte, aber vielleicht fanden sie trotzdem ein Auto? Es war es wert, dass sie es zumindest versuchten.  
Ohne Hoffnung war das hier sowieso ein heilloses Unterfangen, selbst wenn sie nur einen Fingerhut davon hatten.  
  
Mit Ächzen richtete er sich auf, hielt dabei Charles fest, dessen Beine wackeliger waren als seine eigenen.   
Er achtete darauf, dass er sicher stand, dass er keine Verletzungen hatte – und genau dieser Moment Unachtsamkeit kostete ihn alles.  
  
Ein Klatschen zerriss die Stille, ließ Charles Schluchzen verstummen und ließ Eriks Kopf schnell nach oben schnellen.  
  
Mitten im Türrahmen stand Sebastian Shaw, gekleidet in schwarzer Rüstung, während er mit diesem gefälligen Grinsen selbstsicher in die Hände klatschte.   
Er hatte immer noch die selben kalten Augen, die selbe Frisur. Braune Haare, die er nach hinten kämmte, selbst in Zeiten der Apokalypse – wohl um besonders erhaben zu wirken?   
  
„Wunderbares Schauspiel, wirklich. Für meinen Geschmack etwas kitschig, aber wer es mag? Machen wir es mehr zu etwas, das mir besser gefällt.“  
  
Er gab ein kleines Zeichen mit seiner Hand, woraufhin etwas kleines sehr, sehr schnell auf Erik zugeflogen kam.  
Stechender Schmerz in seinem Hals, ein... irgendwas... Erik zog einen kleinen Pfeil aus der Stelle, an der er getroffen wurde.   
  
Fuck, dachte er noch. Dann schlossen sich die schwarzen Rände seines Sichtfeldes zu einem großen und er sackte zur Seite.  
  
Den Aufprall bekam er gar nicht mehr mit.  
  
  


●


	18. Der Zwang des Unmöglichen

● 

  
  
  
  
Irgendwas schmeckte komisch.  
Hinten in seinem Rachen, dort wo die Zunge aufhörte und man den Geschmack bei jedem Schlucken in seinem ganzen Mund spürte, dort schien irgendetwas Bitteres zu sein. Egal was er tat, egal wie angestrengt er schluckte, es verschwand nicht.  
  
Er stöhnte leise auf, rollte seinen Kopf zur Seite, bevor ihm aufging, in welcher Situation er sich gerade eben noch befunden hatte. Die Bilder drangen langsam in sein Bewusstsein durch, die grauen wabernden Wolken nahmen Gestalt an.  
Alles war noch verworren, alles irgendwie verschwommen, aber er zwang sich, seine Augen zu öffnen und sich zu orientieren. Denn das, an was er sich erinnerte, war keine optimale Basis für ein glückliches Erwachen.  
  
Vorher war er voller Blut gewesen, die ganzen Kleider und auch er selbst hatten danach gestunken – und jetzt: Nichts.  
Gar nichts. Man hatte ihn gewaschen, hatte jedes kleinste bisschen rote Flüssigkeit von ihm hinunter geschrubbt und... Erik zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und roch an seinem Arm. War das Vanille?   
  
Man hatte ihm andere Kleider angezogen, hatte ihn gewaschen und dabei anscheinend noch duftendes Duschgel benutzt, warum auch immer. Es war ganz nett, nicht mehr zu stinken, aber es war...   
Naja, es wäre sehr viel angenehmer, wenn er wieder in dem Bett im Hotel liegen würde, oder aber in seinem eigenen zuhause.   
  
Stattdessen lag er auf kaltem, harten Boden, was sein Rücken mit ziehenden Schmerzen kommentierte, seine Hände waren seltsamerweise nicht gefesselt, genau so wenig seine Beine.   
Es schien ein kleiner Raum zu sein. Karge Wände, Löcher von Nägeln, die nie zugespachtelt worden waren. In der Ecke war Schimmel, die Fenster mit Brettern zugenagelt... alles in allem ein winziges Zimmer, in dem man sich vielleicht als Ameise wohl fühlen konnte.   
  
Erik stöhnte auf und richtete sich irgendwie auf, lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Seine Augen fuhren immer wieder die Umgebung ab, aber er konnte nichts finden, was ihm irgendwie weiter half – aus dem einfachen Grund, weil auch einfach nichts hier war.  
Er war in einem komplett leeren Raum, in den sie noch nicht mal eine Matratze gelegt hatten, frisch gewaschen und sein Arm war auch neu verbunden. Das einzige, was noch seltsamer war, war der Geschmack auf seiner Zunge und ein seltsames Gefühl in seiner Magengegend, das sich dort zusammenbraute.  
  
Es war nicht von ihm, er hatte schon genug schreckliche Situationen in den letzten Wochen und Monaten erlebt, dass er genau wusste, wie er auf solche Panikmomente reagierte. Das hier war etwas komplett anderes, irgendwas, was er nicht beeinflussen konnte – und das machte ihm Angst.  
  
Noch bevor er aufstehen und an der Türklinke rütteln konnte, wurde selbige von außen aufgeschlossen. Er hatte sowieso vermutet, dass das der Fall sein würde, aber bis jetzt hatte er noch kein Gefühl in seinen Beinen gehabt, um es nachzuprüfen.  
Natürlich ließen sie ihn nicht frei herumlaufen, Shaw war nicht so abgrundtief dämlich. Leider war der Mann mit mehr Hirn gesegnet, als Erik es noch gutheißen konnte und von ihnen beiden war er immer der Schlauere gewesen. Immerhin war er sein Professor gewesen, immer einen Schritt voraus.  
  
„Komm mit.“  
  
Erik sah nach oben in das Gesicht von zwei Männern. Sie waren größer als er und schienen den Ausdruck eines grimmigen Wichsers schon perfektioniert zu haben.   
Als er keine Anstalten machte, aufzustehen, zogen sie ihn nach oben und bevor sie ihn mitschleiften, setzte Erik die Füße auf den Boden.  
  
„Ist ja schon gut.“   
  
Sie begleiteten ihn. Einer rechts, einer links, wobei der linkere etwas dümmlicher aussah als der rechte. Sein Haar war karottenrot, passte perfekt zu seiner teigig pastösen Haut und seinem wirklich imposanten Körpergewicht. Seine Augen waren winzig in seinem bleichen, aufgeschwemmten Gesicht und auch, wenn er aussah, als hätte er den Intelligenzquotienten einer Erbse, so hatte Erik nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen ihn.  
  
Auf seiner rechten Seite waren mehr Muskeln, mehr Intelligenz und noch weniger Hoffnung.  
Ergo: Er war am Arsch.  
  
„Wohin gehen wir?“  
  
Die Schritte wurden von dem grauen Teppichboden gedämpft, der von Schlamm und Blut vollgesogen war. Sobald das alles getrocknet war, würden kleine Wölkchen aus Staub daraus hervorkommen bei jedem Schritt. So ertönte jedes Mal ein saftiges Schmatzen und die kalte Flüssigkeit drückte sich zwischen Eriks nackten Zehen.    
  
Statt einer Antwort bekam er nur ein Grunzen von dem Dicken zu hören, der ihn daraufhin noch fester am Ellbogen packte.   
Woah, schon gut.  
Er hatte nur gefragt.  
  
„Wohin?“  
  
„Halt die Fresse.“  
  
„Ich kann mich doch sowieso nicht wehren?“  
  
„Shaw hat schon gemeint, er würde das Maul zu weit aufreißen.“  
  
Der muskulöse Kerl gab ihm einen Stoß zwischen die Rippen, was Eriks Neugierde auf ein Minimum beschränkte. Wahrscheinlich würden sie ihn sowieso umbringen, dann wäre es besser nicht zu wissen, wie er sterben würde. Aber insgeheim hatte er immer noch diesen Funken Hoffnung, der sich einfach nicht ersticken ließ, egal wie viele Eimer Wasser man darauf kippte, völlig egal wie groß sie waren oder welche Temperatur das Wasser hatte.  
Erik war wie eine verdammte Kakerlake, die das alles bis jetzt überstanden hatte und wegen so etwas auch nicht schlapp machen würde. Er hatte seinen verdammten Arm verloren, er hatte seine Frau und sein Kind getötet, was sollte noch kommen, was schlimmer war?   
  
Sie gingen mit ihm durch das Kaufhaus, allerdings nur die Wege, die ein Bediensteter auch gegangen wäre. Steile Treppen hoch, eng und verwinkelt, immer weiter nach oben, bis es nicht mehr weiter ging.   
  
Sie öffneten irgendwann eine Tür und stießen ihn mit einer solchen Wucht in den Rücken, dass er nach vorne stolperte. Er taumelte, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel der Länge nach auf den harten Boden und vernahm das leise Knacken, das sein Kieferknochen von sich gab.  
  
„Ugh“, stöhnte er leise. Heller Schmerz schoss durch sein Gesicht und trübte seinen Blick, aber immerhin war er alleine und das Material unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlte sich nach festem, glatten Boden an. Kein Teppich mehr, kein Blut mehr!   
  
„Erik Lehnsherr.“  
  
Oh nein.  
  
Er rollte sich auf die Seite, bevor er aufstand und fand sich in einer solch surrealen Situation wieder, dass sein Gehirn einen Moment Zeit brauchte, um das zu begreifen.   
Hinter ihm hatten sich die beiden Riesen vor die Tür gestellt, damit er nicht zurück konnte und vor ihm... tja, vor ihm war ein riesiges Büro, das wohl mal dem Chef gehört hatte.   
Die Wände waren aus Glas, der Schreibtisch poliert, selbst jetzt noch. Alles hier schien teuer zu sein und man konnte über die ganze Stadt sehen, was früher noch ein wahnsinnig eindrucksvolles Bild ergeben hatte. Jetzt war es nur noch traurig, kalt und grau, während Rauch die Sonne verdunkelte.  
  
Vor jeder Sache, die er als Waffe benutzen konnte, standen Männer, die genau so grimmig drein sahen wie die beiden, die ihn her gebracht hatten. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sie die Waffen nicht unter ihrem Jeansbund trugen, kaum sichtbar, sondern offen vor sich hielten und keine Scheu besitzen zu schienen, sie auch zu benutzen.  
Erik zählte sie, während er sich aufrappelte, versuchte zu erkennen, was das für automatische Gewehre waren, die sie in ihren Händen hielten, aber das war eigentlich auch egal. 21 Männer mit vollautomatisierten Waffen? Keine Chance.  
Nur, wenn er eines schnellen Todes sterben wollte.  
  
Ab und zu brach die Abendsonne durch die Wolken und Schlieren hindurch und warf ihren roten Schein auf sie.   
Die Männer hinterließen ihre langen Schatten wie Signaturen, mit dem Versprechen, jeden zu töten, der sich falsch benahm.  
  
„Wieso bin ich hier? Wenn ihr mich töten wollt, könnt ihr das doch gleich tun?“  
  
Sie sahen ihn noch nicht mal an. Ihr Blick war auf ihn gerichtet, aber sie sahen ihn nicht an.  
Hatte Shaw ihnen die Zunge rausgerissen? Ihnen beim Leben verboten zu reden? Erik spürte, wie der Hass auf den Mann in ihm hoch kochte. Eine alte Wut, die er in den hintersten Ecken vergraben hatte, so wie eine unliebsames Teil im Kleiderschrank. Weit hinten, mit so vielen Teilen verdeckt, dass man glauben würde, es hätte keinen besonderen Stellenwert mehr... aber oh, das hatte es.  
Das hatte es.  
  
„Wer sagt denn etwas von töten? Du bist schon immer viel zu voreilig gewesen, Erik.“  
  
Der Bürostuhl, dem Erik keinen weiteren Blick geschenkt hatte, drehte sich langsam und wie von selbst um, nur um Shaw zu präsentieren, der wie ein König auf seinem Thron posierte.  
Das Kinn erhoben, die Brust geschwellt und seine Hände lagen elegant auf den abgenutzten Armlehnen.   
  
Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass er einfach so ruhig da saß, ihn aus seinen grauen, wässrigen Augen über den Tisch musterte. Erik stand in der Mitte des Raumes, zwei Männer würden ihn davon abhalten, näher zu treten, aber er konnte ihm zumindest Worte entgegen schmettern.   
  
„Ist das ein Spiel? Ist die verdammte Welt nur ein Spiel für dich? Wenn du mich töten willst, tu es! Wenn du mich ficken willst, bitte!“  
  
Er spuckte ihm das letzte Wort entgegen und sah mit Genugtuung, dass Speichel die perfekt polierte Oberfläche des Tisches ruiniert hatte. Wenigstens das konnte er tun, ihm seinen Moment ruinieren.  
Früher, als sie noch diese... Beziehung gepflegt hatten, die man nicht so nennen sollte, war er immer derjenige gewesen, der alles perfekt haben musste. Shaws Wohnung war lupenrein, keine Bilder, keine Dekoration. Alles an seinem Platz, die Bücher nach Größe sortiert und von dem Boden hatte man essen können.  
  
Shaw fuhr mit seinen langen, dünnen Fingern über die dunkle Tischplatte, wischte den Fleck weg. Wie die Beine einer Spinne waren seine Hände, hatten genau diese Schnelligkeit, diese Unberechenbarkeit in ihren Gliedern.   
Erik würde ihm jeden Knochen einzeln brechen.   
  
„Na, na. Dass du mich bitten würdest, dich zu ficken... Ich muss ehrlich sein, damit habe ich ja gerechnet, aber doch nicht so früh.“   
  
Warum hatte ihm kein Zombie die Kehle zerfetzt? Oder ihn zumindest in einen ihrer Art verwandelt? Jede Sekunde, in der Shaw seine giftigen Worte versprühen konnte, war eine Sekunde zu viel.  
  
„Ich–“  
  
„Sh, Erik.“   
  
Er hatte seine Hand ausgedrückt und mit einem Zischen zum Verstummen gebracht. Egal, wie sehr er den Mann hasste, dass er immer noch so eine Macht über ihn hatte, das ärgerte ihn am meisten.  
Keine Millisekunde hatte er es in Frage gestellt, er hatte einfach den Mund geschlossen und hingenommen, dass er jetzt nicht mehr redete. Fuck.  
  
„Wir kommen schon noch dazu, keine Sorge. Aber für den Anfang wollte ich mit einem leichten Einstieg anfangen, auch wenn er sehr hart sein wird... Bringt ihn rein.“  
  
Eine Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes wurde geöffnet und Charles kam herein, wieder in sauberen Kleidern, gekämmt, aber mit dem selben wirren Blick, den Erik erst kürzlich lösen konnte.  
  
„Erik!“   
  
So schnell es Charles verletzter Fuß zuließ, humpelte er auf ihn zu, schloss seine Arme um ihn.   
Er wollte irgendwas sagen, was es besser machen würde, aber sie waren hier inmitten eines riesigen Büros, im Fadenkreuz bewaffneter Männer und mit Shaw... rein gar nichts konnte die Situation besser machen.  
  
„Süß. Fast schon so süß, dass mir die Zähne abfaulen.“   
  
Shaw lehnte sich nach vorne und sein lockerer Plauderton änderte sich abrupt, als er eine Pistole zog und auf die beiden hielt. Sie standen so nahe, dass es egal war, auf wen er zielte, es würde höchstwahrscheinlich sie beide treffen und bei dem Kaliber wäre es die letzte Kugel, die sie durchschlagen würde.  
  
„Hören wir auf mit diesem ganzen Vorspiel, es langweilt mich. Die Sache sieht so doch so aus: Entweder, ihr spielt mit oder nicht. Wenn ihr mitspielt, geschieht hier keinem was. Was für euch doch die beste Lösung ist, oder? Erik, du kannst dein Spielzeug sogar mit in dein Zimmer nehmen, ihr könnt euch dann gegenseitig ausheulen, wunderbar, oder?“  
  
Erik drehte sich in der Umarmung, sodass der Lauf auf seinen Rücken zeigte. Es war Schwachsinn, das wusste er auch. Sobald er tot war, würden sie Charles auch umbringen, aber es war ein verzweifelter Versuch, ein Urinstinkt, ihn zu beschützen. Er würde alles tun, er würde alles auf sich nehmen, damit sie es ihm nicht antaten und die Erkenntnis überraschte ihn ehrlich gesagt selbst.  
Dass Charles ihm ans Herz gewachsen war wusste er, aber allein der Gedanke, dass er ihm genommen werden konnte, ohne dass er etwas dagegen unternommen hatte, er war kaum auszuhalten. Wie ein großes Loch, das man einfach in seine verbliebene Seele reißen würde.  
  
„Charles.“  
  
Shaw hatte nicht das Recht, seinen Namen in den Mund zu nehmen. Seine Zähne knirschten und sein Kiefer protestierte, als er verbissen zu ihm sah, seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle hielt.  
Ausrasten würde ihnen nichts bringen.   
  
„Sei ein Darling und geh auf die Knie. Wir haben darüber schon geredet, nicht? Benutz deinen Mund für das, für was er gemacht wurde. Lutsch Eriks Schwanz.“   
  
Moment.  
  
"Was?"  
  
Wie auf einen Schlag war es eiskalt in dem Raum. Er hielt Charles immer noch in seinen Armen, seine Körperwärme sollte eigentlich zu ihm durchdringen, aber er spürte nichts.  
Die Kälte war nur ein Zeichen seines Schocks, bestimmt hatte er den Rest auch anders verstanden und Shaw wollte ihn nur foltern und schlagen. Er konnte das nicht ernst meinen, er konnte nicht Charles mit in diese Sache ziehen, oder?   
  
Oder?  
  
„Du hast schon richtig gehört, Erik. Ich meine es ernst.“  
  
Er sprach jedes Wort besonders deutlich aus und entsicherte seine Pistole. Das Klicken durchschnitt die dicke Stille wie ein heißes Messer durch Eis glitt, ließ die Ränder glatt und tadellos zurück.   
Erik für seinen Teil konnte nur dort stehen und ihn anstarren, in dem Wirrwarr seiner Gedanken hatte sich ein Zahnrad verhakt und egal wie sehr er sich anstrengte, er fand keine Lösung.  
  
„Lass ihn aus dem Spiel. Das ist eine Sache zwischen dir und mir, zieh ihn da nicht rein. Du kannst alles mit mir machen, es ist mir egal. Folter mich, fick mich, aber... nicht ihn. Was willst du? Geld? Dass ich dir hier einen runter hole?“  
  
Erik war gewillt, alles zu geben. Er konnte sich irgendwie davon lösen, ganz bestimmt. Egal, was Shaw mit ihm tat, wenn es für Charles war, würde ihn das nicht weiter belasten, würde seine Psyche nicht weiter beschädigen. Er würde einfach die Augen schließen und es für ihn tun.   
  
„Wo wäre da der Spaß? Nein, nein. Wir machen das so oder einer von euch verliert ein Auge. Kann nicht garantieren, dass die Kugel auch das Hirn durchschlägt. Also?“  
  
Erik setzte an, wollte weiter reden, aber Charles hatte sich bereits aus der Umarmung herausgewunden und ging vor ihm auf die Knie. Er starrte gegen seinen Schritt, schien einen Moment inne zu halten, bevor er den Bund der Hose nach unten zog und Eriks Penis entblößte. Erik zuckte zurück, aber Charles feste Hand an seiner Hüfte behielt ihn an Ort und Stelle.  
  
In diesem Augenblick fielen ihm zwei Dinge auf.   
Erstens, man hatte ihm keine Boxershorts gegeben, was verdammt unwichtig war. Zweitens: Er war hart.  
  
„Gefällt dir mein kleines Geschenk an dich? Viagra, als du noch geschlafen hast. Wunderbares Zeug.“   
  
Fuck... fuck. Er war nicht davon ausgegangen, dass es funktionieren würde, nicht mit so vielen Waffen in seinem Rücken, nicht mit Shaw in seinem Nacken. Aber so? Es war pervers, dass Charles das tun musste, dass er ihm einen Blowjob geben musste. Aber dass Erik Lust dabei empfand?   
Er widerte sich selbst an.  
  
Charles sah kurz nach oben, bevor er seinen Blick schnell wieder abwandte und seine Hand um die Basis seines Schwanzes legte. Er hielt ihn in seine Richtung, pumpte ihn ein paar Mal, bevor er seine Lippen gegen ihn drückte.  
  
„Schön langsam, Charles. Genau so, wie ich es dir beigebracht habe.“   
  
Erik ließ seine Hand in seine Haare gleiten und atmete langsam durch die Nase ein und aus. Das hier...   
Das war so verdammt unwirklich. Er mochte Charles, er sorgte sich um Charles und vielleicht, vielleicht mochte er ihn mehr, als er es sollte. Aber falls eine Situation wie diese jemals stattgefunden hätte, dann nicht hier, nicht so. Niemals so.  
  
Ein leises Keuchen entkam seiner Kehle, als Charles die Spitze in seinen Mund nahm, die roten Lippen weit um ihn gedehnt.   
Erik hatte oft über seine Lippen nachgedacht in letzter Zeit. Hatte sich gefragt, wie sie sich wohl anfühlten, wenn man sie küsste. Ob Charles kleine Geräusche dabei von sich geben würde, ob sich die Haare in seinem Nacken wohl aufstellen würden.   
  
Aber gerade war er der einzige, der Geräusche von sich gab, während Charles mit der einen Hand seinen anschwellenden Schwanz um schloss und die andere sich in seine Hüfte grub.  
  
Es wäre das beste, wenn es schnell vorüber war. Wenn Erik sich der Lust ergeben würde, die sich in seinen Lenden zusammenbraute.   
Er konnte schnell kommen, wenn er wollte. Wenn er die richtigen Gedanken hatte und sich auf das hier konzentrierte... Eigentlich müsste er nur die ganzen Gedanken abschalten, die ihn hinderten, es zu genießen.  
  
In einer anderen Situation, nur Charles und er alleine... Es wäre gelogen, wenn er sagen würde, dass ihm die Vorstellung nicht durch den Kopf gegangen war.   
  
„Mhh, genau so Charles.“   
  
Man konnte das Öffnen eines Reißverschlusses hören und Erik schloss die Augen. Das Problem war:  
Charles machte es gut.  
  
Er liebte Blowjobs, aber Charles war verdammt gut darin. Sein Mund war warm, seine Zunge drückte sich von unten gegen seinen Schwanz, bevor sie flink die Umrandung seiner Eichel umfuhr und sich dann flach gegen den Schlitz vorne drückte.   
Allein dass er wusste, dass es Charles war, dass es seine Hand war, die gerade hinuntergewandert war und mit seinen Hoden spielte, machte das hier zu einem der besten Blowjobs, dir er je gehabt hatte – und er würde sich für diese Einschätzung hassen, sein ganzes verficktes Leben lang.  
  
„Versuch, ihn ganz aufzunehmen.“  
  
Erik war niemand von der kleineren Sorte. Er hatte oft Komplimente bekommen, oft hatten Männer es aber auch abgelehnt, ihn toppen zu lassen, weil er ihnen zu groß war. Es war schlichtweg unmöglich, ihn ganz in seine Kehle aufzunehmen, aber als Charles es versuchte, diese unerträgliche Wärme immer mehr von ihm umschloss, meinte Erik wahnsinnig zu werden.  
  
Er stöhnte auf, laut und kehlig, sah doch hinunter und wäre in genau diesem Moment fast gekommen.   
Charles sah so perfekt aus, mit seinen roten Lippen, seinem Haar, das durch seine Hand komplett durcheinander war. Aber vor allem: Er sah zu ihm hoch, seine blauen Augen trafen für einen kurzen Augenblick die von Erik und sein lustverschleierter Kopf gaukelte ihm vor, dass Charles es genau so wollte wie er.  
  
Dabei wusste er, dass es nicht so war.  
Es war ihm klar.  
Aber die Lust, die seinen Körper ergriffen hatte, die sein Blut zum Kochen gebracht war, das war keine normale. Sie war durch Medikamente verstärkt worden und in keinster Weise damit vergleichbar, was er kannte.  
  
Er war so nah, so fucking nah, einfach in seinen Mund zu kommen. Sein Sperma in seinem Mund zu entladen, zu sehen, wie es von seinen Lippen tropfen würde.   
  
Erst, als Charles würgte und ihn aus seinem Mund entließ, um zu husten, wurde Erik wieder klar.  
Was... Was dachte er hier? Er würde ihm nie wieder in die Augen sehen können. Er würde sich selbst nie wieder in die Augen sehen können.  
  
„Langsam“, murmelte er leise und strich Charles die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Wenn er ihm danach sagen würde, dass er ihn nie wieder sehen wollte, dann wäre das in Ordnung für ihn. Erik würde ihn hier raus bringen, würde ihn in Sicherheit bringen und verschwinden.  
Das tun, was er am besten konnte: Alleine sein.   
  
Charles hustete ein letztes Mal, bevor er ruhiger atmete und zu ihm hinaufsah. In seinen Augen hatten sich Tränen gesammelt und falls es einen Moment gab, sich selbst noch mehr zu hassen: Dieser war es.  
  
Trotzdem küsste er die Spitze seiner Erektion, bevor er ihn wieder aufnahm und um ihn herum schluckte. Charles sah nicht mehr weg, er sah ihn jetzt die ganze Zeit an und Erik konnte nicht weh sehen.  
Seine Augen waren auf seine gerichtet, ob er wollte oder nicht, während Charles seinen Kopf langsam vorschob, immer wieder um ihn herum schluckte. Dieses Mal langsamer, dieses Mal kontrollierter.   
  
Erik atmete schneller. Er war noch nie so hart gewesen, noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben und er hatte schon oft Sex gehabt.  
Charles Blick und sein Geruch... für einen Augenblick hatte es so geschienen, als ob nur sie beide existierten, als ob sie beide irgendwo anders waren. An einem besseren Ort.  
  
Charles schluckte um seine ganze Länge und seine Nase drückte sich in die braunen Haare. Nur ein kleiner Moment... Erik biss sich auf die Lippe, verkrallte seine Hand in Charles Haar. Sein Hüfte zuckte nach vorne –   
  
Und Charles wurde von ihm weggerissen.   
  
Kalte Luft traf seinen feuchten Schwanz, der rot und blutgefüllt in der Luft stand. Charles Speichel ließ ihn obszön glänzen, verlieh dem Licht der Abendsonne eine neue Nuance.   
Geistesabwesend griff er nach unten, umschloss seine Erektion, nur um endlich zu kommen. Um endlich dieser Sache ein Ende zu bereiten.   
  
„Du dachtest doch wirklich nicht, dass ich dich in seinem Mund kommen lassen.“  
  
Erik zuckte zusammen, wollte sich umdrehen, wegrennen – aber in dem Moment, als er Shaws Brust gegen seine spürte, als er seine Hand wegstieß und seine eigene um Eriks Schwanz schloss, ließ ihn die Angst atemlos und bewegungslos dastehen.  
  
Er war direkt hinter ihm, seine harte Erregung gegen seinen Oberschenkel. Warme Lusttropfen hinterließen schmierige Spuren auf seiner warmen Haut und als Shaw ihn mit sich zog und ihn über den Schreibtisch beugte, ließ Erik es einfach geschehen.  
Nicht Charles.  
Immerhin hatte er sich nicht Charles genommen.   
  
Sieg, dachte er leise, während er die Augen fest schloss und sich mit der Hand am Rand des Tisches festhielt, als Shaw seine Beine auseinanderdrückte und mit einer Bewegung seinen Schwanz in ihn drückte.   
Ein Sieg. Nicht Charles.   
  
Der Schmerz selbst konnte nicht seine Gedanken löschen. Er konnte sie abmildern, konnte die Worte leiser werden lassen, aber er konnte ihm nicht den Trost nehmen, dass er ihn dafür ausgesucht hatte.  
  
„Immer noch so eng wie damals. Hat dich deine Hure nicht so gefickt? Hat sie dich nicht befriedigt?“  
  
Shaws Stöße waren brutal und schnell. Er wollte kommen, wollte ihn markieren und ihm das letzte bisschen Würde rauben, das Erik noch besaß.  
Nach all den Jahren wollte er ihn immer noch brechen, genau wie er es damals getan hatte.  
  
„Der kleine Erik Lehnsherr.“  
  
Erik biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht zu wimmern. Seine Knöchel traten fast aus seiner Hand hervor, sein ganzer Körper war angespannt, aber es war Shaw egal.   
Es war vollkommen egal, dass er ihn ohne Gleitmittel genommen hatte, dass das einzige, was die Reibung verminderte, Eriks eigenes Blut war.  
Als er in ihn eingedrungen war, hatte er ihn verletzt, etwas war gerissen und Shaw würde sich darauf noch einen runterholen, wenn er alleine war, dessen war er sich sicher.  
  
Das Viagra hatte ihn fest im Griff, ein eiserner, hartnäckiger Griff, der sich schraubstockartig immer weiter zuzog.   
Irgendwann konnte er nicht mehr und kam leise, zeichnete seinen Bauch und den dunklen Tisch mit Sperma. Sein Orgasmus hatte ihn gefesselt, hatte ihn entkräftet. Anstatt dass es eines der schönsten Dinge der Welt gewesen war, wollte er ihn so schnell wie möglich vergessen.  
Shaw hatte ihn zum Kommen gebracht, allein durch seine Stöße. Wie erbärmlich war er eigentlich?  
  
Shaw stöhnte auf und vergrub sich tief in ihm, als er kam. Er machte die selben Geräusche wie damals, der selbe angestrengte Schrei.  
Mit seiner Hand kratzte er Erik über den Rücken und stieß so lange in ihn, bis sein Schwanz schlaff aus ihm herausrutschte.  
  
„Wunderbar.“  
  
Eriks Brustkorb hob und senkte sich langsam. Seine Augen brannten, aber er hatte genug würde, um sich zu bücken, um seine Hose wieder hoch zu ziehen. Alles in ihm schmerzte, vor allem sein Hintern, aber am allermeisten seine Würde.  
In nur ein paar Minuten hatte er abermals alles verloren, was er hatte. Seinen einzigen Freund und die Ehre, die er für sich selbst noch hatte.  
  
„Wirklich, wunderschön gemacht. Charles, an deiner Form können wir noch arbeiten, das erste Mal hast du ja ziemlich husten müssen... aber ich zeige dir noch, was du mit deinem Mund alles zu tun hast.“  
  
Shaw hatte wieder auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl Platz genommen und Erik kam die Galle hoch, als er ihn ansah.   
Aus ihm tropfte langsam sein Sperma hinaus, sammelte sich, bevor es sein Bein hinunterlief und die Hinterseite seiner weißen Hose durchnässte, gemischt mit dem Blut.  
  
Er konnte nicht... er konnte sich nicht beherrschen. Nicht jetzt.   
Erik beugte sich über den Schreibtisch, griff nach dem Papierkorb, der dort stand und würgte den Schwall an Galle und Magensäure heraus.   
Sein Bauch verkrampfte sich, sein Körper zitterte, aber es musste hinaus. Selbst wenn es widerlich auf seinen Lippen schmeckte, selbst wenn er Kotze auf seinem Oberteil hatte, er musste würgen und immer wieder diese schwallartigen Anfälle ertragen, in denen sich sein kompletter Mageninhalt in diesen Papierkorb entleerte.  
  
„Widerlich. Dir werde ich auch noch Manieren beibringen.“   
  
Er würde ihn töten, würde seine Hände an seinen Hals legen und drücken... oder würde seine Augen raus schneiden, würde seine Zähne ziehen... Erik würde...  
  
„Ganz ruhig.“  
  
Er spürte eine Hand auf seinem Rücken. Eine sanfte Berührung, die ihn aus seinen miserablen und wutgeschwängerten Gedanken riss.   
Charles stand neben ihm, strich ihm sanft über die Schultern und... und war einfach da. Mehr musste er in diesem Moment nicht, allein dieser Kontakt war es, der sein Würgen abschaltete, der seine Atemwege wieder freigab.   
  
Charles war es, der ihn aus dem Moment holte. Der ihm wieder bewusst machte, dass er nicht starb, nicht hier, nicht jetzt.  
  
„Und jetzt geht“, sagte Shaw. Mit einer Handbewegung deutete er den Wachen an, sie beide wieder mit nach draußen zu nehmen.  
„Ich hatte meine Show, du kannst haben, was ich versprochen habe. Eigenes Zimmer mit Charles hier, ihr bekommt sogar einen Eimer und eine Matratze. Wollte euch eigentlich neoch was zu Essen geben, aber nach dieser Aktion hast du es versaut, Erik. Und jetzt geht.“  
  
Erik atmete tief durch, richtete sich auf.  
Er musste sich mehr unter Kontrolle haben. Fassung bewahren.  
Nicht mehr... das.   
  
  
  


●


	19. Zuflucht

●

  
  
  
  
Erik sah ihn nicht an, als sie endlich in ihr Zimmer gebracht wurden. Er musste von einem der Männer gestützt werden, weil er auf dem Weg schon gefallen und mit dem Armstumpf voran die Treppen hinunter gefallen war.   
Seine Beine waren einfach unter ihm weggebrochen, die Sicht war verschwommen und bevor er sich an Charles festhielt, war er eben gefallen, hatte geschrien, als die harten Kanten in seine Wunde drückten.  
  
Sie hatten ihn wieder hochgehoben, hatten seinen Arm um die Schulter des riesigen Kerls gelegt und ihn mitgeschleift.   
Von da an hatte er kaum noch etwas mitbekommen. Farben, die an ihm vorbeizogen, der Boden, über den seine Füße geschleift wurden. Durch die Verkaufsräume hindurch, ihre Schritte halten in den hohen Räumen wieder, weiter durch, bis sie irgendwann durch eine Tür kamen, dann durch noch eine...   
  
Und auf einmal lag Erik auf einer blanken Matratze, stöhnte leise auf. Seine Schulter brannte, zwischen seinen Beinen lief Sperma hinab und er rollte sich ganz klein zusammen, zwang sich zu atmen.  
Er musste sich diesen Moment der Schwäche ergeben, musste mit den Fingern den Rand der Matratze zerquetschen. Alles brannte, alles zerstörte ihn, während er nur zusehen konnte, wie alles zerrissen wurde, was ihn ausgemacht hatte.  
  
Wieder mal war er der Student in Shaws Spinnennetz. Damals hatte er sich frei gerissen, hatte Fäden mitgenommen, die ihn sein ganzes Leben lang begleitet hatten – aber dieses Mal war es schlimmer. Mit jedem Schlag verhedderte er sich mehr, zog das Netz über sich und schnürte sich selbst die Luft ab.   
  
Er hätte nie zulassen dürfen, dass Charles wegging, er hätte nicht so verdammt schwach sein dürfen.   
Das ist deine Schuld, flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, deine Schuld.   
  
Seine Augen waren fest zugekniffen, sein Atem kam stakkatoartig über seine Lippen. Nie kämen sie hier raus, nie!   
Er konnte sich ja noch nicht mal so gegen Shaw behaupten, wie sollte da überhaupt eine Flucht möglich sein?   
  
Jäh wurde er aus seinen vernichtenden Gedanken gerissen, als er eine Hand an seiner Schulter spürte.  
Eine leise Stimme, die zu ihm durchdringen wollte, aber deren Worte er nicht genau verstand. War das... Charles?   
Er hörte sich so an, sein Tonfall war genau der selbe, seine Aussprache... Erik zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen und zu dieser Person zu sehen. Wenn er es wirklich war und er ihn mit Ekel und Verachtung ansehen würde, würde Erik Shaw bitten, ihm die Kugel zu geben.   
  
Aber... er sah ihn nicht mit Hass an. Nachdem Erik die Tränen aus seinen Augen geblinzelt hatte und nach oben in sein Gesicht sah, traf ihn eine andere Emotion, die eigentlich noch schlimmer war als Hass: Mitleid.  
  
  
„Trink was... bitte.“   
  
Zum ersten Mal verstand er seine Worte, aber sie ergaben keinen Sinn. Warum wollte er ihn zum Trinken bringen? Was...   
  
Charles war über ihn gebeugt, hatte seine Hand auf seiner Schulter und in der anderen Hand eine kleine Flasche Wasser. Es schwappte innerhalb der durchsichtigen Plastikflasche hin und her, benetzte die Innenseite mit kostbarer Flüssigkeit.  
Auf ein Mal merkte er, wie sehr sein Hals brannte, wie sehr er sich nach etwas Flüssigkeit auf seinen aufgerissenen Lippen verzehrte.   
  
Langsam setzte er sich auf, lehnte sich gegen die Wand, die direkt an der Matratze anschloss und nahm die Flasche mit bebenden Fingern entgegen.   
  
„Nein, warte. Er... das hier sind genau die Tabletten, die ich besorgen konnte, du solltest davon eine nehmen.“   
  
Charles hielt ihm etwas Weißes in seiner flachen Hand entgegen, eine einzelne, längliche Pille.   
  
„Antibiotika, Erik. Sie haben deinen Verband gewechselt und es ist alles rot. Du brauchst sie. “  
  
Seit Stunden pochte es leicht in seiner Schulter, das war ihm aufgefallen, ja. Ein unangenehmes Dröhnen, das in seinen ganzen Körper ausstrahlte. Aber er hatte es auf die Aufregung geschoben, hatte sich nicht weiter darum gekümmert. Was hätte es auch für einen Sinn gemacht?   
  
Eriks Blick flackerte von der Pille zu Charles, wieder zur Pille. Es konnte Antibiotikum sein, aber es konnte auch irgendetwas anderes sein. Shaw hatte ihm jetzt schon ein Mal etwas untergejubelt, dessen Ursprung er nicht gekannt hatte. Wenn Charles für ihn mittlerweile arbeitete und das hier etwas anderes war? Was dann?   
  
"Bitte?"  
  
Charles Hand zuckte in Richtung seines Gesichts, aber er berührte ihn nicht. Stattdessen schwebte seine Hand in der Luft, unsicher ob ihres nächsten Zuges.  
  
„Es ist wirklich das, was ich aus der Apotheke gestohlen habe, bevor sie mich mitgenommen haben. Die Verpackung ist hier, ich... Ich will dich nicht vergiften. Wenn du willst, nehme ich sie selbst.“   
  
Charles sah so... unglaublich normal aus. Er kniete vor ihm, hielt ihm die Tablette hin und alles wirkte wieder wie damals in dem Hotel. In dem Zimmer, als das schlimmste noch die Verstauchung seines Fußes gewesen war.   
Alles in allem vertraute er ihm doch.  
  
Wenn er in sich ging und aufzählte, wem er alles noch Vertrauen entgegen bringen konnte – und damit meinte er bedingungsloses Vertrauen, das schon immer selten gewesen war – dann war Charles die einzige Person, die er nennen konnte.  
Er war an seiner Seite gewesen, sie hatten den ganzen Scheiß zusammen durchgemacht und er widerte sich an, dass er an genau diesem Vertrauen jetzt zweifelte.  
  
„Danke“, murmelte er leise und nahm die Tablette, schluckte sie mit etwas Wasser hinunter.   
  
„Du musst das nicht tun.“   
  
Charles legte den Kopf schief, sah ihn an. Aus dieser Entfernung konnte er seine rot geränderten Augen sehen, konnte die Farben des Veilchens bei seinem Auge genauer betrachten. Wie eine Galaxie, durchbrochen von den Sonnensprossen als Sterne.  
Er runzelte leicht die Stirn, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.   
  
„Ich muss was nicht tun?“   
  
Er verstand es nicht.  
Charles verstand es einfach nicht und Erik war sicher nicht dafür da, es ihm zu erklären. Wie auch? Indem er wieder aufzählte, was er getan hatte?   
Also schüttelte er nur den Kopf, blieb stumm und zog ein Bein näher an sich heran. Das machte den Schmerz nicht erträglicher, aber er konnte zumindest ein kleines bisschen besser sitzen, während das Blut langsam durch die Hose sickerte und rote Flecken auf der Matratze hinterließ.  
  
Erik senkte den Blick und beschäftigte sich lieber mit dem Etikett der Flasche. Er wollte dieses Gespräch nicht führen. Um genau zu sein wäre es ihm lieber, wenn sie sie in getrennte Zimmer untergebracht hätten.   
  
„Erik.“   
  
Immer wenn Charles diesen Tonfall anschlug, hatte das nichts Gutes zu heißen und aus genau diesem Grund blieb sein Blick immer noch unten. Wahrscheinlich fiel ihm jetzt auf, dass er ihn doch hasste.  
Oder er hatte ihm nur Wasser und die Tablette gegeben, damit er bei vollem Bewusstsein war, wenn er ihn anschrie?   
  
„Das warst nicht du.“   
  
„Natürlich war  ich das! Meine Hände, mein Körper, mein–”   
  
Erik spürte seine warme Hand auf seiner Wange und er sah auf. Er hatte mit einem Schlag gerechnet, einer Ohrfeige, aber nicht damit, dass er ihm sanft über die raue Haut streichen würde.   
Er sah ihm in die Augen, keine Angst mehr, keine Wut. Kein Mitleid.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass du das tun musstest. Er hätte uns beide getötet, du hattest keine andere Wahl. Du hattest keine Wahl.“   
  
„Ich hatte jede Wahl, die du dir vorstellen kannst“, presste Erik zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Er wollte das nicht hören, wollte sich nicht sagen lassen, dass er hier einfach nur in einer misslichen Situation gewesen war.  
Er war hart geworden, er hatte es genossen. Das war nicht Shaws Werk, das war ganz alleine sein eigener Fehler.  
  
„Ich hätte mich mehr wehren sollen, ich hätte dir nicht erlauben solle–“  
  
„Er hätte dich getötet!“   
  
„Na und? Dann hätte er das wohl tun sollen!“   
  
Die Wut, die er bis eben nur leise vernommen hatte, brach mit einem Mal aus. Das Tor, das sie zurück gehalten hatte, war mit der Zeit spröde und brüchig geworden, sodass die Streben auf ein Mal gebrochen und die Wut freigegeben hatten.  
Erik flüchtete vor Charles Berührung, rutscht etwas von ihm weg, um ihm nicht mehr so nahe zu sein. Er nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen und erdrückte ihn mit seiner Präsenz. Die Schuld war eng an Charles gekoppelt und mit jeder Sekunde, die er in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe verbrachte, spürte er seine Haut glimmen.  
  
Charles ließ seine Hand langsam sinken, blieb genau dort, wo er war. Er rutschte nicht näher an ihn heran, suchte nicht seine Nähe.  
Warum auch? Nach all dem, was er hatte erleben müssen?   
  
„Sei doch kein Idiot.“  
  
Seine Stimme war leise, wie das Knistern einer Kerze im komplett stillen Raum. Trotzdem hörte Erik alles, hörte den resignierenden Tonfall, hörte, wie Charles schluckte.  
  
„Es... immerhin warst du es und nicht er.“  
  
Was ein Kompliment. Jetzt sagte er ihm noch, dass er der bessere Vergewaltiger gewesen war – wunderbar. Was kam als nächstes? Dass er sich bedankte, dass er ihm keine Haare herausgerissen oder ihm das Leben gelassen hatte?   
Nur weil er das alles nicht getan hatte, änderte es nichts an der Tatsache, dass er zu einer Person geworden war, die er nie hatte werden wollen.   
  
Nach dem Tod seiner Frau und seiner Tochter hatte Erik keine Zeit gehabt, sich in so etwas hineinzusteigern. Er hatte um sein Überleben kämpfen müssen, hatte kaum Zeit gehabt, sie zu betrauern. Aber jetzt war er hier eingesperrt, er blutete, sein ganzer Körper protestierte unter den Anstrengungen der letzten Woche und ihm blieb nichts mehr übrig als seine eigenen Gedanken.  
  
„Ich kenne dich. Nur weil du... Ich hab schon genug erlebt, Erik. Ich bin so oder so kaputt, aber damit können wir uns befassen, sobald wie hier raus kommen, ja? Du hättest so etwas nie getan, wenn Shaw dich nicht gezwungen hätte. Das... macht es einfacher.“  
  
Erik nickte kaum merklich. Charles hatte ja Recht, aber das machte es nicht einfacher. Er konnte die Logik erkennen, konnte die Systematik verstehen, aber er konnte es zum ersten Mal einfach nicht auf emotionale Basis übersetzen.   
Oder simpler ausgedrückt: Er fühlte sich immer noch wie ein Stück Scheiße.  
  
Völlig egal, was Charles sagte.  
  
„Warte, ich... “, sagte Charles, bevor Erik spürte, wie sein Gewicht von der Matratze verschwand, nur um kurz darauf wieder zu kommen. Er legte ihm eine Decke über die Beine, bevor er sich neben ihn setze und sich einrollte wie eine kleine Katze. Obwohl er so nah neben ihm lag, berührte er ihn nicht und schien auch sonst sehr bedacht darauf zu sein, ihn nicht zu sehr bedrängen.   
  
„Bist du wütend? Auf mich, meine ich?“  
  
Erik drehte den Kopf zu ihm und breitete die Decke aus, sodass sie auch über seinem schmalen Körper lag. Seitdem er hier war, hatte Charles noch mehr abgenommen, seine Schultern traten deutlicher hervor und sein Gesicht sah nicht mehr gesund aus.  
  
„Wieso sollte ich auf dich wütend sein?“, fragte Erik. Die Frage war so was von abwegig, so was von aus der Luft gegriffen, dass die Verwunderung alles andere verdrängte. Er konnte ihn nur fassungslos ansehen, mit offenem Mund und dümmlichem Gesichtsausdruck.   
  
Charles hatte sich so eingerollt, dass sein Gesicht gegen seine Knie gerichtet war und er in sich hineinmurmelte. Erik verstand kein einziges Wort, was er sagte, aber selbst das reichte ihm als Antwort.  
Das... das konnte er nicht ernst meinen, oder? Allein der Gedanke, dass er auf ihn  wütend sein könnte? Das...  
Wie zur Hölle kam er auf eine solch beschissene Idee?   
  
„Ich bin sauer auf Shaw, auf dieses ganze, verfickte Scheiße hier, aber doch nicht auf dich! Du bist der einzige, der mich davon abhält, mich mit meinen Schnürsenkeln hier zu erhängen.“  
  
Erik rutschte auf seiner Position etwas zur Seite. Sitzen war schwierig mit der Wunde, die Shaw ihm zugefügt hatte, vor allem, wenn er immer auf einer Stelle blieb.  
Die Antibiotika hatten sie ihm zugestanden, damit er das alles noch bei vollem Bewusstsein miterlebte und nicht an einer Blutvergiftung drauf ging – aber Schmerzmittel würden sie nie und nimmer bekommen.  
  
„Ich bring dich hier raus. Und wenn ich bei dem Versuch drauf gehe, ist mir egal. Aber du kommst hier raus, okay?“  
  
Er biss die Zähne aufeinander und sah entschlossen auf den Jungen, der selbst den Kopf hob und seinen Blick traf.   
Für einen kurzen Moment schienen sie sich zu verstehen, schienen einen Pakt einzugehen für diese Sache. Gemeinsam dem Elend entrinnen oder bei der Flucht sterben.   
  
Denn bei einem hatte Charles recht: Er konnte die Schuld auf ewig mit sich tragen, aber in Selbstmitleid zu verstummen hatte keinen Sinn. Er musste seine Konzentration auf andere Dinge lenken, auf einen Fluchtplan.   
Darauf, wie sie hier raus kamen.  
  
„Kannst du... mich dann nicht mehr so ansehen?“, murmelte Charles, während er die Decke näher an sich zog. Mit seinen Fingern nestelte er an dem Saum herum, um ihnen eine Aufgabe zu geben.  
  
„Wie?“  
  
„So als ob du mich hasst.“   
  
Er... er hatte...   
Waren das die Gedanken, die Charles plagten?  
  
„Ich verspreche es dir.“   
  
Eriks Gesichtsausdrücke wurden weicher und ein Knoten in seinem Inneren schien sich zu lösen. Diese Dinge hatten für immer eine Spur in seiner Psyche hinterlassen, sie würden ihn prägen, bis ans Ende seiner Tage – aber er konnte die Kontrolle über sie behalten und konnte bestimmen, wie sehr er sich von ihnen fertig machen ließ.  
  
„Danke, Erik.“   
  
Charles kleine Hand stahl sich unter der Decke vor und berührte die von Erik leicht. Nur eine winzige Berührung, eine Frage.  
Und Erik wusste, was er darauf antwortete.  
  
Seine Hand umschloss die von Charles ohne zu zögern und er verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander.  
Im Moment war alles ungewiss, die ganzen nächsten Tage und Wochen. Vielleicht würden sie bei dem Versuch der Flucht draufgehen, vielleicht würde sie Shaw brechen.  
  
Aber Charles Hand war warm und das war im Moment das einzige, was zählte.   
  
  
  


●


	20. Man sagt, Blut sei warm

●

  
  
  
  
Erik sah ihn nicht an, als sie endlich in ihr Zimmer gebracht wurden. Er musste von einem der Männer gestützt werden, weil er auf dem Weg schon gefallen und mit dem Armstumpf voran die Treppen hinunter gefallen war.   
Seine Beine waren einfach unter ihm weggebrochen, die Sicht war verschwommen und bevor er sich an Charles festhielt, war er eben gefallen, hatte geschrien, als die harten Kanten in seine Wunde drückten.  
  
Sie hatten ihn wieder hochgehoben, hatten seinen Arm um die Schulter des riesigen Kerls gelegt und ihn mitgeschleift.   
Von da an hatte er kaum noch etwas mitbekommen. Farben, die an ihm vorbeizogen, der Boden, über den seine Füße geschleift wurden. Durch die Verkaufsräume hindurch, ihre Schritte halten in den hohen Räumen wieder, weiter durch, bis sie irgendwann durch eine Tür kamen, dann durch noch eine...   
  
Und auf einmal lag Erik auf einer blanken Matratze, stöhnte leise auf. Seine Schulter brannte, zwischen seinen Beinen lief Sperma hinab und er rollte sich ganz klein zusammen, zwang sich zu atmen.  
Er musste sich diesen Moment der Schwäche ergeben, musste mit den Fingern den Rand der Matratze zerquetschen. Alles brannte, alles zerstörte ihn, während er nur zusehen konnte, wie alles zerrissen wurde, was ihn ausgemacht hatte.  
  
Wieder mal war er der Student in Shaws Spinnennetz. Damals hatte er sich frei gerissen, hatte Fäden mitgenommen, die ihn sein ganzes Leben lang begleitet hatten – aber dieses Mal war es schlimmer. Mit jedem Schlag verhedderte er sich mehr, zog das Netz über sich und schnürte sich selbst die Luft ab.   
  
Er hätte nie zulassen dürfen, dass Charles wegging, er hätte nicht so verdammt schwach sein dürfen.   
Das ist deine Schuld, flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, deine Schuld.   
  
Seine Augen waren fest zugekniffen, sein Atem kam stakkatoartig über seine Lippen. Nie kämen sie hier raus, nie!   
Er konnte sich ja noch nicht mal so gegen Shaw behaupten, wie sollte da überhaupt eine Flucht möglich sein?   
  
Jäh wurde er aus seinen vernichtenden Gedanken gerissen, als er eine Hand an seiner Schulter spürte.  
Eine leise Stimme, die zu ihm durchdringen wollte, aber deren Worte er nicht genau verstand. War das... Charles?   
Er hörte sich so an, sein Tonfall war genau der selbe, seine Aussprache... Erik zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen und zu dieser Person zu sehen. Wenn er es wirklich war und er ihn mit Ekel und Verachtung ansehen würde, würde Erik Shaw bitten, ihm die Kugel zu geben.   
  
Aber... er sah ihn nicht mit Hass an. Nachdem Erik die Tränen aus seinen Augen geblinzelt hatte und nach oben in sein Gesicht sah, traf ihn eine andere Emotion, die eigentlich noch schlimmer war als Hass: Mitleid.  
  
  
„Trink was... bitte.“   
  
Zum ersten Mal verstand er seine Worte, aber sie ergaben keinen Sinn. Warum wollte er ihn zum Trinken bringen? Was...   
  
Charles war über ihn gebeugt, hatte seine Hand auf seiner Schulter und in der anderen Hand eine kleine Flasche Wasser. Es schwappte innerhalb der durchsichtigen Plastikflasche hin und her, benetzte die Innenseite mit kostbarer Flüssigkeit.  
Auf ein Mal merkte er, wie sehr sein Hals brannte, wie sehr er sich nach etwas Flüssigkeit auf seinen aufgerissenen Lippen verzehrte.   
  
Langsam setzte er sich auf, lehnte sich gegen die Wand, die direkt an der Matratze anschloss und nahm die Flasche mit bebenden Fingern entgegen.   
  
„Nein, warte. Er... das hier sind genau die Tabletten, die ich besorgen konnte, du solltest davon eine nehmen.“   
  
Charles hielt ihm etwas Weißes in seiner flachen Hand entgegen, eine einzelne, längliche Pille.   
  
„Antibiotika, Erik. Sie haben deinen Verband gewechselt und es ist alles rot. Du brauchst sie. “  
  
Seit Stunden pochte es leicht in seiner Schulter, das war ihm aufgefallen, ja. Ein unangenehmes Dröhnen, das in seinen ganzen Körper ausstrahlte. Aber er hatte es auf die Aufregung geschoben, hatte sich nicht weiter darum gekümmert. Was hätte es auch für einen Sinn gemacht?   
  
Eriks Blick flackerte von der Pille zu Charles, wieder zur Pille. Es konnte Antibiotikum sein, aber es konnte auch irgendetwas anderes sein. Shaw hatte ihm jetzt schon ein Mal etwas untergejubelt, dessen Ursprung er nicht gekannt hatte. Wenn Charles für ihn mittlerweile arbeitete und das hier etwas anderes war? Was dann?   
  
"Bitte?"  
  
Charles Hand zuckte in Richtung seines Gesichts, aber er berührte ihn nicht. Stattdessen schwebte seine Hand in der Luft, unsicher ob ihres nächsten Zuges.  
  
„Es ist wirklich das, was ich aus der Apotheke gestohlen habe, bevor sie mich mitgenommen haben. Die Verpackung ist hier, ich... Ich will dich nicht vergiften. Wenn du willst, nehme ich sie selbst.“   
  
Charles sah so... unglaublich normal aus. Er kniete vor ihm, hielt ihm die Tablette hin und alles wirkte wieder wie damals in dem Hotel. In dem Zimmer, als das schlimmste noch die Verstauchung seines Fußes gewesen war.   
Alles in allem vertraute er ihm doch.  
  
Wenn er in sich ging und aufzählte, wem er alles noch Vertrauen entgegen bringen konnte – und damit meinte er bedingungsloses Vertrauen, das schon immer selten gewesen war – dann war Charles die einzige Person, die er nennen konnte.  
Er war an seiner Seite gewesen, sie hatten den ganzen Scheiß zusammen durchgemacht und er widerte sich an, dass er an genau diesem Vertrauen jetzt zweifelte.  
  
„Danke“, murmelte er leise und nahm die Tablette, schluckte sie mit etwas Wasser hinunter.   
  
„Du musst das nicht tun.“   
  
Charles legte den Kopf schief, sah ihn an. Aus dieser Entfernung konnte er seine rot geränderten Augen sehen, konnte die Farben des Veilchens bei seinem Auge genauer betrachten. Wie eine Galaxie, durchbrochen von den Sonnensprossen als Sterne.  
Er runzelte leicht die Stirn, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.   
  
„Ich muss was nicht tun?“   
  
Er verstand es nicht.  
Charles verstand es einfach nicht und Erik war sicher nicht dafür da, es ihm zu erklären. Wie auch? Indem er wieder aufzählte, was er getan hatte?   
Also schüttelte er nur den Kopf, blieb stumm und zog ein Bein näher an sich heran. Das machte den Schmerz nicht erträglicher, aber er konnte zumindest ein kleines bisschen besser sitzen, während das Blut langsam durch die Hose sickerte und rote Flecken auf der Matratze hinterließ.  
  
Erik senkte den Blick und beschäftigte sich lieber mit dem Etikett der Flasche. Er wollte dieses Gespräch nicht führen. Um genau zu sein wäre es ihm lieber, wenn sie sie in getrennte Zimmer untergebracht hätten.   
  
„Erik.“   
  
Immer wenn Charles diesen Tonfall anschlug, hatte das nichts Gutes zu heißen und aus genau diesem Grund blieb sein Blick immer noch unten. Wahrscheinlich fiel ihm jetzt auf, dass er ihn doch hasste.  
Oder er hatte ihm nur Wasser und die Tablette gegeben, damit er bei vollem Bewusstsein war, wenn er ihn anschrie?   
  
„Das warst nicht du.“   
  
„Natürlich war  ich das! Meine Hände, mein Körper, mein–”   
  
Erik spürte seine warme Hand auf seiner Wange und er sah auf. Er hatte mit einem Schlag gerechnet, einer Ohrfeige, aber nicht damit, dass er ihm sanft über die raue Haut streichen würde.   
Er sah ihm in die Augen, keine Angst mehr, keine Wut. Kein Mitleid.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass du das tun musstest. Er hätte uns beide getötet, du hattest keine andere Wahl. Du hattest keine Wahl.“   
  
„Ich hatte jede Wahl, die du dir vorstellen kannst“, presste Erik zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Er wollte das nicht hören, wollte sich nicht sagen lassen, dass er hier einfach nur in einer misslichen Situation gewesen war.  
Er war hart geworden, er hatte es genossen. Das war nicht Shaws Werk, das war ganz alleine sein eigener Fehler.  
  
„Ich hätte mich mehr wehren sollen, ich hätte dir nicht erlauben solle–“  
  
„Er hätte dich getötet!“   
  
„Na und? Dann hätte er das wohl tun sollen!“   
  
Die Wut, die er bis eben nur leise vernommen hatte, brach mit einem Mal aus. Das Tor, das sie zurück gehalten hatte, war mit der Zeit spröde und brüchig geworden, sodass die Streben auf ein Mal gebrochen und die Wut freigegeben hatten.  
Erik flüchtete vor Charles Berührung, rutscht etwas von ihm weg, um ihm nicht mehr so nahe zu sein. Er nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen und erdrückte ihn mit seiner Präsenz. Die Schuld war eng an Charles gekoppelt und mit jeder Sekunde, die er in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe verbrachte, spürte er seine Haut glimmen.  
  
Charles ließ seine Hand langsam sinken, blieb genau dort, wo er war. Er rutschte nicht näher an ihn heran, suchte nicht seine Nähe.  
Warum auch? Nach all dem, was er hatte erleben müssen?   
  
„Sei doch kein Idiot.“  
  
Seine Stimme war leise, wie das Knistern einer Kerze im komplett stillen Raum. Trotzdem hörte Erik alles, hörte den resignierenden Tonfall, hörte, wie Charles schluckte.  
  
„Es... immerhin warst du es und nicht er.“  
  
Was ein Kompliment. Jetzt sagte er ihm noch, dass er der bessere Vergewaltiger gewesen war – wunderbar. Was kam als nächstes? Dass er sich bedankte, dass er ihm keine Haare herausgerissen oder ihm das Leben gelassen hatte?   
Nur weil er das alles nicht getan hatte, änderte es nichts an der Tatsache, dass er zu einer Person geworden war, die er nie hatte werden wollen.   
  
Nach dem Tod seiner Frau und seiner Tochter hatte Erik keine Zeit gehabt, sich in so etwas hineinzusteigern. Er hatte um sein Überleben kämpfen müssen, hatte kaum Zeit gehabt, sie zu betrauern. Aber jetzt war er hier eingesperrt, er blutete, sein ganzer Körper protestierte unter den Anstrengungen der letzten Woche und ihm blieb nichts mehr übrig als seine eigenen Gedanken.  
  
„Ich kenne dich. Nur weil du... Ich hab schon genug erlebt, Erik. Ich bin so oder so kaputt, aber damit können wir uns befassen, sobald wie hier raus kommen, ja? Du hättest so etwas nie getan, wenn Shaw dich nicht gezwungen hätte. Das... macht es einfacher.“  
  
Erik nickte kaum merklich. Charles hatte ja Recht, aber das machte es nicht einfacher. Er konnte die Logik erkennen, konnte die Systematik verstehen, aber er konnte es zum ersten Mal einfach nicht auf emotionale Basis übersetzen.   
Oder simpler ausgedrückt: Er fühlte sich immer noch wie ein Stück Scheiße.  
  
Völlig egal, was Charles sagte.  
  
„Warte, ich... “, sagte Charles, bevor Erik spürte, wie sein Gewicht von der Matratze verschwand, nur um kurz darauf wieder zu kommen. Er legte ihm eine Decke über die Beine, bevor er sich neben ihn setze und sich einrollte wie eine kleine Katze. Obwohl er so nah neben ihm lag, berührte er ihn nicht und schien auch sonst sehr bedacht darauf zu sein, ihn nicht zu sehr bedrängen.   
  
„Bist du wütend? Auf mich, meine ich?“  
  
Erik drehte den Kopf zu ihm und breitete die Decke aus, sodass sie auch über seinem schmalen Körper lag. Seitdem er hier war, hatte Charles noch mehr abgenommen, seine Schultern traten deutlicher hervor und sein Gesicht sah nicht mehr gesund aus.  
  
„Wieso sollte ich auf dich wütend sein?“, fragte Erik. Die Frage war so was von abwegig, so was von aus der Luft gegriffen, dass die Verwunderung alles andere verdrängte. Er konnte ihn nur fassungslos ansehen, mit offenem Mund und dümmlichem Gesichtsausdruck.   
  
Charles hatte sich so eingerollt, dass sein Gesicht gegen seine Knie gerichtet war und er in sich hineinmurmelte. Erik verstand kein einziges Wort, was er sagte, aber selbst das reichte ihm als Antwort.  
Das... das konnte er nicht ernst meinen, oder? Allein der Gedanke, dass er auf ihn  wütend sein könnte? Das...  
Wie zur Hölle kam er auf eine solch beschissene Idee?   
  
„Ich bin sauer auf Shaw, auf dieses ganze, verfickte Scheiße hier, aber doch nicht auf dich! Du bist der einzige, der mich davon abhält, mich mit meinen Schnürsenkeln hier zu erhängen.“  
  
Erik rutschte auf seiner Position etwas zur Seite. Sitzen war schwierig mit der Wunde, die Shaw ihm zugefügt hatte, vor allem, wenn er immer auf einer Stelle blieb.  
Die Antibiotika hatten sie ihm zugestanden, damit er das alles noch bei vollem Bewusstsein miterlebte und nicht an einer Blutvergiftung drauf ging – aber Schmerzmittel würden sie nie und nimmer bekommen.  
  
„Ich bring dich hier raus. Und wenn ich bei dem Versuch drauf gehe, ist mir egal. Aber du kommst hier raus, okay?“  
  
Er biss die Zähne aufeinander und sah entschlossen auf den Jungen, der selbst den Kopf hob und seinen Blick traf.   
Für einen kurzen Moment schienen sie sich zu verstehen, schienen einen Pakt einzugehen für diese Sache. Gemeinsam dem Elend entrinnen oder bei der Flucht sterben.   
  
Denn bei einem hatte Charles recht: Er konnte die Schuld auf ewig mit sich tragen, aber in Selbstmitleid zu verstummen hatte keinen Sinn. Er musste seine Konzentration auf andere Dinge lenken, auf einen Fluchtplan.   
Darauf, wie sie hier raus kamen.  
  
„Kannst du... mich dann nicht mehr so ansehen?“, murmelte Charles, während er die Decke näher an sich zog. Mit seinen Fingern nestelte er an dem Saum herum, um ihnen eine Aufgabe zu geben.  
  
„Wie?“  
  
„So als ob du mich hasst.“   
  
Er... er hatte...   
Waren das die Gedanken, die Charles plagten?  
  
„Ich verspreche es dir.“   
  
Eriks Gesichtsausdrücke wurden weicher und ein Knoten in seinem Inneren schien sich zu lösen. Diese Dinge hatten für immer eine Spur in seiner Psyche hinterlassen, sie würden ihn prägen, bis ans Ende seiner Tage – aber er konnte die Kontrolle über sie behalten und konnte bestimmen, wie sehr er sich von ihnen fertig machen ließ.  
  
„Danke, Erik.“   
  
Charles kleine Hand stahl sich unter der Decke vor und berührte die von Erik leicht. Nur eine winzige Berührung, eine Frage.  
Und Erik wusste, was er darauf antwortete.  
  
Seine Hand umschloss die von Charles ohne zu zögern und er verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander.  
Im Moment war alles ungewiss, die ganzen nächsten Tage und Wochen. Vielleicht würden sie bei dem Versuch der Flucht draufgehen, vielleicht würde sie Shaw brechen.  
  
Aber Charles Hand war warm und das war im Moment das einzige, was zählte.   
  
  
  


●


End file.
